A Planet Called Content
by ALC1
Summary: After becoming separated on a planet with a deceiving name, the Doctor and Rose are reunited, but will she ever be the same?
1. Misgivings

**Content** , adjective [kuh n-tent] satisfied with what one is or has; not wanting more or anything else.

Chapter 1

The Doctor stood at the console of his ship, grinning widely at his companion. "What do you think, Rose? Up for a little side trip?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Course I am, as long as you promise there'll be no angry rocks rolling after me." She smiled, giving him a pointed look.

He faked a look of seriousness. "I told you that everything, in a sense, had life on that planet. Taking home a pebble as a souvenir- not a good idea."

"How was I supposed to know it had a family? "S just a rock- I thought it was pretty."

He chuckled. "Just a rock, you should hear yourself." Pausing a moment, he scratched his head and gave her another enormous grin. "Maybe you could have sung a Rolling Stones song- woulda calmed 'em down a bit."

Rose rolled her eyes and hopped up onto the jump seat. "Terrible. You really are terrible sometimes," she said, laughing.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment. After spending the last two weeks on Ardistentia helping the natives combat a widespread flu-like outbreak, they were ready to move on. Rose had enjoyed learning the customs of the Ardistentians, who looked similar to humans, except their skin was a vibrant red, and their eyes a pale orange.

An unexpected meteorite had fallen in the center of the village, and it contained a harmful bacteria that the inhabitants hadn't encountered- or developed immunity to. When the Doctor and Rose landed, the entire village was struck ill. After an intensive two weeks, they were happy to leave the residents and be on their way. Because of their efforts, not a single life had been lost.

If it hadn't been for Roses' misstep in taking the pebble at the end of their stay, they wouldn't have had to run for their lives at all.

She turned to face the leather-clad bloke who stood at the controls. "So, where are you taking us?"

The Doctor smiled. "You'll like it. I know you will." He flipped a few switched and the console came to life, the engines making their familiar wheezing sound.

After the two weeks of nursing and tending to the villagers, he thought Rose might like somewhere a bit more relaxing. Jennualt came to mind immediately- a calm planet with three small suns that ensured varying stages of daylight continuously in addition to a native species called Kellisttera- small, furry creatures about the size of an Earth housecat that hummed delightful tunes. They had a soft spot for cuddling, and the Doctor knew Rose would be mad for them.

The ship dematerialized. Rose held onto the side of the seat, trying her best to stay put. The TARDIS shuddered briefly. The Doctor flipped two more switches and pulled a lever, but the tremor continued.

"Everything alright?" Rose shouted, her voice trying to carry over the din of the TARDIS.

He didn't answer, just kept moving around the console pressing buttons and flipping levers. Something was amiss- they weren't going to land on Jennualt, as he'd intended.

The TARDIS shook again and they landed with a soft thump. He checked the readings on the console and groaned when he realised where the ship had taken them.

Rose reacted to the groan. "Everything okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes and no. Yes, we're alright. There's something wrong with the TARDIS, but I'll sort her out. And no, we've landed on a planet I'd rather not be on. So, a bit of both, to answer your question."

"Anythin I can do to help?" she questioned, scratching the side of her head.

He smiled a tight smile, shaking his head. "No, just need to have a look around and see what needs fixin'. Lots of practice under my belt, so I'm sure it won't take long."

He crawled under the grating, running a hand through his close-cropped hair. Everything looked okay at first glance. He turned slightly, breathing in a strange scent. It wasn't strong- rather weak, really, but it couldn't be ignored. The Doctor carefully checked under and around the console trying to find what caused it.

After a bit of poking, he finally realized the problem. Some of the seals were starting to go. A bit of liquid here and there had just begun seeping into the console, causing the difficulties. It wasn't something he had expected.

The ship was ancient and constantly needed repairs- he was used to that, and could typically make anything work in a pinch- but if the fluid started leaking out of the hydrostatic converter and into the main drive, there'd be bigger problems than a little shudder while they were in flight.

The Doctor sighed a great sigh, his black leather jacket creaking quietly as he moved around. He was in no great hurry to bring Rose out onto the planet that they'd landed on. He wanted to stay on the TARDIS and not have to leave at all; with a little luck, he could find some material in the ship that would work as a temporary seal.

After digging for hours, he had to admit defeat. He'd come across three old Jelly Babies, a tie, some stale candy floss, a wrinkled concert ticket he'd never had the opportunity to use (yet, he told himself), a pair of mismatched shoes, and a bronze archery medal from the 2024 Olympic games.

Rose flipped through a magazine, sitting on the jump seat, her feet resting on the console. She listened, rather amused, as the Doctor cursed quietly, then called out, "Looks like I'll be needin' to step out after all, Rose. I can't seem to find any suitable material on board."

She grinned, slipping her legs off the console; time to explore.

~OOoOO~

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What d'you mean you don't want me to come along. Of course I'm coming along- we're a team. Rose and the Doctor- better with two, remember?" She grinned cheekily, tongue poking out from between her teeth.

He sighed. She wasn't dressed properly. She'd likely not follow the rules. He should say no. He'd promised Jackie to keep her safe, after all.

"Rose, this time I need you to stay here. This planet-"

"What's it called?" she asked.

He sighed. "The name isn't important."

She made a face. "Why won't you tell me? Is it a big long name or something?"

The leather of his jacket creaked as he crossed his arms. "It's called Content. The planet, that is."

Her mouth dropped open. "Content? You're kiddin' me. You're afraid to let me go out on a planet named Content? What's going to happen? Am I going to be too happy to want to come back to the TARDIS or something?"

"No. Not much of a chance of that happening in this place. Just trust me, Rose. Stay here and I'll be back in a mo'."

"Doctor," she pleaded. "I'll be bored here. Let me come along? Please?"

"You might be bored, but you'd be safe." He shook his head. "I'll not risk it. Just this once- listen to me and stay here."

She gave him a pointed look. "I'm a fast runner. I won't be any trouble. Let me go along. Come on- you said you wanted a side trip…"

His resolve weakened at the determined look on her face. "Right then. If you're coming along, pop up to the wardrobe and change quick. TARDIS'll help you find something appropriate. I'll wait here."

She grinned. "M not fallin' for that. The second I go back to change, you'll be on your merry way, locking the door behind you. I'll go as I am, thank you."

He closed his eyes, cursing her reasoning. Why did he always pick humans that were so jeopardy friendly? "Come on, then. Let's get this over with."

 _Author's Note: Welcome, reader! I've been working on this story for well over a year (I'm not the most prolific writer out there) and have decided enough is enough. I'm a few paragraphs away from finishing this 20 chapter beast, so here is the first bit. I plan on updating on Fridays (so you'll get another chapter tomorrow) and hope you'll come along for the ride._

 _This is not necessarily a happy story. The norms and social aspects of the planet are not the same as social norms of Earth. I want you to be aware of that, so you can decide right away if this might not be the story for you. I'll always post warnings in front of chapters I feel some may find triggering._

 _Please let me know what you think. I'm always open to any type of feedback. Thanks so much! Have a fantastic day!_


	2. Visiting the Village

**Chapter 2**

They stepped out of the ship onto the planet's surface. A bright sun shone high above them, deep orange in colour. The sky was pale pink tinged with purple around the edges. Rose cupped her hands around her eyes, shielding them, as she looked up.

They had landed in a rather rural area. The air was dry and warm, coming in short little puffs from a light breeze. Trees swayed in the gracefully and grasses rustled softly as they walked along the hard packed sandy road.

"Rose, I know this planet's name sounds lovely, but-"

"But what?" she questioned. "It IS lovely here, Doctor. I think the name suits it perfectly. Unless there are strange aliens ready to jump out and kill us?" She paused. "There aren't, right?"

"No."

She grinned again and turned away. He reached out, catching her shoulder, spinning her around. She stumbled and he steadied her.

Her eyebrows wrinkled. "What's the big idea?" she asked, half angry.

His face was stoic. "I need you to understand- it's not a game. The planet, Rose- it's not safe for women."

She shrugged lightly. "I can take care of myself."

His face was somber. "No. Not here- bad idea, that. Stay close," he spoke sternly. "I mean it this time- no wandering off."

She'd grinned cheekily, poking her tongue out through her teeth. "Course," she'd said, "no wandering off. Got it."

He squeezed her hand. "This is a patriarchal planet, Rose. D'you know what that means?"

She shrugged lightly. "Men are in charge?"

"Yes- don't go making a scene. Follow behind me and try to keep your eyes down."

"Doesn't make for much fun, does it?" she said sighing.

"I mean it. If I tell you to do something, you need to do it, whether you like it or not. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Aye-aye, Captain."

"That's better," he smiled.

They continued a few paces on before rounding a corner. A small town was in the distance, sprawling out across the landscape. Rose walked toward it with a renewed interest in the place.

"Is there anything interesting here?" she asked. "Anything this place is known for?"

He frowned. "We go in, we get the material for the TARDIS, and we leave. No picking up bits and bobs at the local shops.

"Is it really all that bad?" she questioned, biting her lip.

"You asked if it was known for anything- it is. I guess you could call it a school, of sorts, for women. It's not a place you'd want to visit."

Her eyebrows crinkled as she looked at him curiously. "What do you mean a school?"

His expression hardened. "Drop it Rose."

She scowled at him.

He squeezed her hand. "Come on, the sooner we can leave here, the better."

~OOoOO~

They headed towards the town a mile or so off. The day was pleasant enough, and Rose held the Doctor's hand as she smiled at him.

"So, bad people here, yeah? Scary?" she tilted her head slightly, biting her lip.

The Doctor sighed. "Not scary, Rose- controlling. Men here have the right to do as they please and their women are basically servants. Women are sent to a school for behavior training and to learn to be-" he grimaced, "proper wives."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "What's a proper wife, exactly? To these people, I mean?"

He sighed again. "It wouldn't suit you."

Her face darkened. "Can we help them?"

The Doctor shook his head, smiling- naturally she'd want to help. "Never change much, these folk. Others tried helping the women before and they fought them- the women fought them, that is. Status quo, as it was. Seems to work for this lot."

"We change places all the time- that's what we do."

"I said no. This place is different. We're not getting involved."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you being like this, Doctor?"

He gave her a sidelong glance. "Rose, I'm acting like this because being here with you, dressed the way you are, is askin' for trouble. I told your mum I'd do my best at keepin' you safe, and right now, it feels like I'm doin' a horrible job of it, just because you're out here walkin' around with me." He squeezed her hand. "I know you want to help- I do, too. But not right now. Today we're just here for parts. That's it, end of story."

She pursed her lips and shrugged. "You're in charge, then."

He stopped walking for a moment and turned towards her. "Should it come up, we're betrothed."

"Betrothed?"

"Trust me." He cleared his throat nervously.

Rose looked at him studiously. He wasn't joking and she nodded her head, slowly. "Yeah, okay then, Doctor. Betrothed. Even though you don't do domestic."

He smiled at her and put his hand at the small of her back as they set off towards town.

~OOoOO~

The streets were dusty and the wind swirled around them, coating Rose in a thin layer of gritty dirt. She hurried along, trying to keep pace with the Doctor's long strides, following his black leather jacket. Once they'd come into the outskirts of town, he'd asked her to follow closely. Holding hands, Rose assumed, was frowned upon in the village.

The town was laid out in a grid, which was easy enough to navigate. Stalls and shops lined the sandy streets. Men wore plain dress shirts with contrasting dark trousers as they walked through the bustling streets. A few sparse trees grew here and there in front of the stores, but the town itself was rather barren- the streets were hard packed sand.

Other than the few spindly shade trees, the town appeared to be void of plant life. The shops and storefronts were bare, with modest signs hanging in their windows. The wood framed buildings weren't painted and the entire village had a dry, baked feeling.

Off in the distance, she noticed a gray building. It was large and rambling and stood out easily from the other structures due to the large trees on the property. A tall metal gate ran around the perimeter, and several guards milled about the grounds.

 _Must be the prison,_ Rose thought to herself.

She'd briefly seen a few women- most of them clothed in long shapeless shifts in muted tones of brown, gray, cream, and blue. Some carried babies in cloth slings on their backs, whose round curious eyes peeped out at the world around them.

Rose had briefly tried to smile at a few of the women, but their eyes were always at their feet, scurrying behind their husbands like frightened mice. The only acknowledgement she'd gotten was the gaze and smile from a plump baby poking its head from the cloth sling, waving his small chubby arms around.

The Doctor caught Rose curiously peering around and abruptly stopped, his blue eyes staring stoically at her. He shook his head ever so slightly, spun on his heel, and continued.

She bit her lip, annoyed. How could it possibly hurt to smile at another woman? Heaven forbid she'd tried to make someone's day a bit cheerier. Fists balled at her sides, she trudged after the Doctor, resolved that she might do some small bit of good here.

They were stopped at a shopkeeper's stall when Rose found a new opportunity to try and connect with a woman. The Doctor had stopped to speak with the merchant, and was engaged in a lively discussion, trying to barter down the price of the gasket material that was for sale.

A woman about Rose's age stood beside her with an infant strapped to her back in a cloth sling as her husband browsed the stall. The baby cooed happily, and popped a pudgy hand out of the carrier. Without thinking, she stuck out a finger, allowing the infant's tiny fingers to curl around her own. Rose smiled at the mother, who had an expression of horror on her face.

"Oh, no. 'S okay, I wouldn't hurt him! What's his name?" she smiled, hoping to chat with the young mother.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up, into the eyes of an angry Doctor. "Let the child go." He said coldly, glaring down at her.

"I was just-" she began.

"Rose. Do as I say."

She dropped her hand down and backed away from the mother who hurriedly walked back to her husband.

"You're lucky," he spoke quietly, "that her husband didn't take notice. I know you were only trying to be kind, but you can't interact with anyone here. You're already conspicuous enough in your jeans."

She shot him an angry look.

"You can yell at me later. Right now just do as you're told. Stay behind me. Don't smile, don't make eye contact, and don't try to talk to anyone. I mean it. Come on, let's go. I got what I needed." He strode away again, leaving Rose sputtering with anger.

Spiteful thoughts whirled around Rose's head. Didn't he understand she was only trying to help? How could she get into trouble with anyone merely by extending kindness? How could it possibly be wrong to smile at someone?

She sat still, contemplating. The Doctor was trying to keep her safe, she reminded herself. He wasn't out to purposefully infuriate her. After taking a calming breath, she looked up. The Doctor's familiar form was nowhere to be found. Her eyes closed momentarily, remembering his lecture on staying close.

Rose rushed off in the direction she thought he'd gone. Surely he couldn't have gone far, she reasoned. She poked her head down an alley, but saw no sign of the Doctor's dark jeans or leather jacket. It was as though he had vanished.

 _Greetings again, Whovian readers! As I mentioned yesterday, I'll be updating this story on Fridays. I'd love to know your reactions so far. We're early on here, but I hope you have enjoyed what's been posted. Review if you are so inclined, follow, favorite…whatever strikes your fancy!_ _J_


	3. Separated

_A/N: I'd like to post a bit of a trigger warning for this chapter- nothing major, but Rose is slapped in this chapter. If that sort of thing bothers you, steer clear. :)_

Chapter 3

The Doctor walked quickly, striding past the shops, heading back towards the TARDIS. Now that he'd found the material needed to repair the ship, he was determined to get back before Rose could get into any trouble. He grimaced, not looking back.

His legs carried him quickly through the town, dusty boots leaving no impression in the sun-baked road. He could hear Rose's shorter, quicker steps behind him trying to keep pace, and slowed a bit; at least she seemed to be keeping up. They were nearly out of the town- and out of danger. Not until she was safe in the ship would he relax.

He wondered how angry she was. Judging from the stony silence, he guessed she was both furious and hurt. He felt a pang go through his hearts.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you- I know you're angry, and that's fine, but I only told you those things for your own good, Rose. This plane is nothing like Earth. You can't just roam about, dressed as you are, talkin' to the locals and touching babies." He paused a moment. "I only said those things to keep you safe. If that woman's husband had seen you touch his child… Corporal punishment isn't unheard of here. Of course, I'd do all I could so it wouldn't come to that, but…" he didn't finish the sentence.

She didn't respond.

The Doctor sighed and kept heading for the TARDIS. She'd get over it, he reasoned. She always did.

~OOoOO~

Rose rushed around the town, panic growing in the pit of her belly as she tried to find the Doctor. He'd found what they needed, so he must be headed back to the TARDIS…but which way was the one back? They'd made so many turns once they'd gotten to town and everything looked the same.

She sighed and tried to look inconspicuous, keeping her head down as she quickly walked through the streets. She turned a corner and ran directly into a man.

"Please excuse me," she said hurriedly, backing away from the stranger.

"Wait," he said sharply. "Where is your escort?"

She froze, unsure how to reply. "He's…he's just down here. I- I'm catching up to him," she said quickly, turning to leave.

The man reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist, his shadow blocking the glare of the sunlight. "Running away, are you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no- of course not. Just tryin' to catch back up with the Doctor. He came this way." Rose said, staring up at her captor.

He was about thirty-five with dark hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt with gray trousers and his face, while not cruel, was hard. She bit her lip.

His eyes widened as her gaze met his. "Impertinent," he said, frowning. "Mind your place, girl."

Rose sighed, trying to explain. "Please, I'm not trying to be rude, but I need to catch back up. The Doctor told me to follow him and he's getting farther away." She felt a bit of desperation bubbling up as his grip did not loosen. "Sir, let me go!" she exclaimed, tugging at the wrist he held firmly.

He shook her arm hard, causing Rose to wince. "You will speak when I address you and not again, understand?" he said sharply. After a pause, he spoke again. "Are you married?"

She kept her head bowed and didn't speak, which cause another firm shake. She gasped out, "Betrothed, not married."

"Running away has consequences here, young lady."

She dared not protest again, so Rose closed her eyes and nodded meekly, hoping it would placate him. If only she hadn't lost sight of the Doctor.

He pulled at her wrist, directing her down the street, half-dragging her along behind him.

As he tugged her along, Rose looked back, realising her chances of finding the Doctor were fading quickly. "No, wait! I have to find the Doctor. Let go!" she said angrily, pulling her arm away, trying to break free from his grasp.

The man whirled around and slapped her across the face. She winced and let out a little cry, as his hand stung her skin. Before she could recover, he was again dragging her through the narrow streets. She staggered behind him, partially stunned, trying to keep up.

After being pulled nearly two blocks, he shoved her through the door of a cinder-block building and pushed her into a chair as he turned to speak with a middle-aged man who sat behind a desk.

"I found this one on the street," he huffed. "I expect she's runaway- certainly not dressed like one of ours and she's got a mouth on her. Even if she is lost, as she claims, bit of training wouldn't hurt her any."

The middle-aged man glanced up looking bored and nodded. "Thank you. Second one today, actually." He looked Rose up and down. "You're probably right. She _does_ look like a runaway."

Listening to the two men speak about her as if she wasn't even there angered Rose and she stood up, facing them. "I am NOT running away from anyone. I'm lost and looking for the Doctor. I'm sure he's looking for me, too. We got separated and I have to find him."

She turned to the man at the desk. "Please help me- 'm not running away. This man grabbed me and hauled me in here. 'M just lookin' for my friend."

She heard her captor take a quick breath, and he turned, glowering down at her. Quick as a flash, his hand darted out again, slapping her, the sharp crack ringing out in the quiet room. Her cheek, still sore from the previous smack, throbbed painfully. She whimpered softly.

"I said," he spoke menacingly, "that you will speak when someone addresses you. That's meant to be a warning. I don't know where you're from or what you're accustomed to, but this kind of behaviour will not be tolerated here- or taken lightly. A public flogging wouldn't be out of the question." He glared at her. "So, I suggest you learn your place and learn it quickly."

The man behind the desk shook his head wearily, rolling his eyes. He wasn't willing to help her, either. They turned back to their conversation, ignoring Rose.

Her hand came up to gingerly touch her cheek, and she closed her eyes. She now realised why the Doctor had been so reluctant to bring her along. She was going to be held against her will until he came for her- and who knew how long it might take him to find her?

Surveying the room, she noticed a side door only a few paces from where she stood. Rose swallowed hard, and took a deep breath, making up her mind. Swiftly, she turned and kicked her captor as hard as she could in the shin. He sank to the ground with a cry as she sprinted towards the door.

"Shields!" the man at the desk cried loudly.

As she ran towards the door, it started to hum. Rose got to the doorway, but as she started to cross it, a tingling sensation went through her arm. Time stood still for a moment as the realisation dawned on her- the frame was electrified. It was too late to stop running and as her momentum pushed her into the door frame, the tingle turned to a sharp, painful burn. Her mouth opened and she inadvertently let out a scream as electricity pulsed through her body, the pain causing her vision to blur and finally darken. She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

~OOoOO~

The Doctor stopped just before they reached the TARDIS- he knew Rose was very angry. Nine hundred years of time travel and he was going to be read the riot act from a nineteen year old human. She still hadn't spoken a word since he'd tried to make amends awhile back. He knew she'd more than make up for the silence once on the ship.

He opened the door to the TARDIS, trying to carefully choose his words. His boots scuffed the sandy dirt below as the key slid into the lock.

"Rose," he started, "I know you're angry at me, and I understand that, but," he turned around to face her.

She wasn't there.

"Rassilon," he said out loud, to no one in particular. He had to find her- quickly.

 _Welcome back for Chapter 3, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far- next chapter will be up on March 25._

 _Please review, if you are so inclined. I'm open to your suggestions/comments._

 _I'd like to thank everyone who favorited or followed this story and I hope it is to your liking! This was never a favorite chapter of mine and I hope that the final cut is satisfactory- I had a rough go of it, as it is. No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Admitted

Chapter 4

Rose lay on the ground, unable to move. Pain was the only sensation that registered for the first minute, causing her to softly whimper. "Doctor?" she managed to murmur, eyelids fluttering. No reply came as the soft whisper left her lips.

She shook her head, realising he wasn't there. Pain ebbed and flowed through her body. It felt like an electric current and she followed it in her mind. Up one arm, down the next, chasing, running down into the left leg, then out through the right…round and round it went, the uncomfortable tingling lingering in her limbs and the sharp, hot spark painfully circulating in her extremities. Her voice was hoarse and her lips dry, but she squeaked out another helpless whimper. She closed her eyes again, allowing the beckoning darkness to melt over the painful reality of consciousness.

The two men looked at each other, nodding in agreement. She was out again. Wagner, who manned the front desk, rang for the two guards after she'd tried to escape. Rose had been instantly stunned, falling to the floor with a helpless moan. She'd lain silent until now. While not enough of a shock to kill a woman, the current in the doorway could easily disable and render her senseless for some time.

The guards dropped an old stretcher on the floor next to her prone form and rolled her onto it. Wagner, who still looked rather bored, signed a few forms, sealed them in an envelope, handing it to the eldest guard named Phenkl.

He nodded at the two. "She's all yours, boys. Ought to be out for a while yet, so I doubt you'll have any problems with her." He shook his head. "Such a shame when they try to run… It'll be good for her. She needs to learn to mind- kicked the man who brought her in off the street, if you can believe it!"

The guard nodded at the middle-aged man and picked up the front of the stretcher. It was a ten minute walk to the facility via the tunnels, and he didn't want the girl waking up in the meantime. He'd worked in the facility a good twenty years, and each time one of them tried to run, he'd felt the same. Pity mixed with a bit of sadness. Poor creatures didn't seem to know what was good for them, he admitted. Surely there was no greater joy than serving their husbands. He shook his head sadly and headed out, followed by the younger guard, Rishalom.

The stretcher grew heavy as they tromped down the hallway. Rishalom carried the back, trying to keep up with the pace of the older (and taller) Phenkl. He looked down at the girl's body, rather disgusted. She wasn't from here, he was certain of that. There was no modesty in her dress at all, and her hair flowed freely down her shoulders instead of being neatly pinned up and tucked away. The fact that she'd tried to run from the programme that would mould her into what she should be angered him most of all. Stupid chit.

Rose lay on a hard surface and gradually began to notice the sensation of being moved. The pain was nearly gone, she realised, upon awakening. A mild tingle replaced the agony she'd experienced before. Her eyes opened to take in the new surroundings.

A man in steely gray scrubs was carrying the back of the cot. He was young with dark hair and eyes; he seemed dangerous. Noticing she'd awakened and was staring at him, the guard glared as her eyes met his. She quickly looked away.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Stay still," the glowering man hissed.

Rose shuddered and let out a quiet dry sob, feeling a bit hopeless.

.

"There, now," came a gruff voice from the front of the cot. "You'll be feeling better soon. You're at the Women's Centre now. They'll teach you what you need to know. You'll be home and servin' your man again before you know it."

"Wh-why did you bring me here?" she whispered.

"Enough questions," the man said, not unkindly. "You oughtn't to have run. Poor girls, you never seem to understand that we know what's best for you. Just lie quietly now, we're nearly there."

"I got lost," Rose said softly. "How will the Doctor find me?"

She received no reply. Her eyes closed and she sent up a silent plea. _Please find me. Find me soon._

~OOoOO~

After once again safely locking the TARDIS, the Doctor strode back down the dirt lane, wondering where he'd lost his companion.

"Don't wander off," he said aloud. "Rose, I told you, don't wander off."

Anger and worry bubbled up from below the surface and he clenched his fists, marching towards the village. He looked around at the beauty on Content and nearly sneered. The whole planet was a sick joke. The name "Content", the "facility" for women, the way the husbands treated their wives…

She'd been picked up- he felt certain of it. Women weren't allowed to be alone- escorts were required at all times. Rose, with her jeans and hoodie stood out to begin with, let alone if she were found unescorted.

Perhaps not, though, he mused. Rose was smart. If she'd been able to hide… He thought of ringing her mobile and decided against it almost immediately. If she had escaped notice, best not to make a commotion by ringing a phone, especially if he was still far away from the town.

~OOoOO~

As the guards walked quickly down the tunnel, the girl became more alert. It was still another five minutes to the Facility. Phenkl was nervous…something needed to be done. She was awake- and a runner…and now beginning to ask questions. It was best to not take chances, really.

Phenkl cleared his throat lightly and the younger Rishalom coughed, understanding. Gently, they set the stretcher down. He grabbed a bottle from his pocket and rag that was kept in the other.

Rose looked up at him warily. "What're you doin'" she asked softly.

"Stay calm, girl," he said quietly.

Rose panicked as the younger guard held her down and the older one shook the contents of a bottle onto a rag and held it under her nose. Her body, still weak from being shocked in the doorway, only allowed a momentary struggle before giving out.

Her arms tried in vain to push away the older man as he pressed the rag to her nose and mouth.

A sickly sweet smell invaded her nostrils and she found it difficult to struggle. Her eyes closed as the world went hazy, blurry, and finally, dark.

Rishalom laughed. "Stupid chit. Did you see the way she thrashed about? Just plain stupid."

Phenkl shot the younger guard a look. "She's afraid- she doesn't know any better. It's not kind to patronise a girl like that, even if she isn't from around here." He shook his head. "What with all the running she'd been doin, it just seemed safer to ensure she's out." He glanced down at Rose's unconscious figure. "Likely easier for her, too."

He turned wearily and picked up the front of the stretcher again. Only five minutes walk, he figured. Then it was time for lunch.

~OOoOO~

Leather jacket flashing in the sun, the Doctor strode heavily through town, hoping against hope that Rose had tucked herself in some out of the way corner and hadn't been noticed. It wasn't likely, but it was possible. He licked his lips, deciding immediately to start at the stall where he'd last been with his companion.

After an hour of taking every street and alleyway, he was ready to admit defeat. Rose was nowhere to be found. He kicked the toe of his boot against the turf, sending a few pebbles and flourish of dirt up into the air. He'd been a fool to allow her to step foot out of the TARDIS.

The Women's Facility loomed ahead and he sighed. Rose was likely captive in that building. He aimed the sonic around, trying to get a reading on her, but nothing came up. He jammed it back into his pocket, setting off at a brisk pace. With the psychic paper, perhaps he could persuade them to let her go. Or perhaps he could storm the building, snatch Rose out of there, and they could do what they did best. Run.

* * *

 _Happy Friday, all! It's a pleasure to have you on board for the latest segment of this story. As per the norm, all mistakes are mine alone as this bad boy has no beta._

 _Questions? Comments? Drop me a line or just post a comment on the chapter. Have you enjoyed what you've read so far? Feel free to follow or favorite the story! (I know it's early days to favorite, but hey, I can dream, right?)_

 _Happy Easter to those of you who are celebrating this weekend! Till next Friday!_


	5. Injections

**Chapter 5**

Rose woke up in a foggy haze. She was lying on a narrow cot and someone was shuffling about.

"Doctor?" she questioned, her voice thick.

"Lie still," a woman's voice said.

She heard the woman move away and could make out some quiet murmuring in the corner, but couldn't hear what was being said. The woman approached Rose again and she blinked, trying to clear her vision.

"Please help me," she started. "I've lost my…my..." she trailed off, then remembered, shaking her head, "the Doctor and I need to find him. I was trying to find him and…and a man just grabbed me and I don't know what's happening and…" She shook her head. Everything was so fuzzy.

The woman was middle-aged, her dark hair parted down the middle and twisted into a bun on the back of her head. Not a wisp of hair was out of place. She wore a plain dress made from cream coloured cotton. Her face was round but firm. She had a no-nonsense look in her eyes and exuded authority. "He's not looking for you. He sent you here. Sit up."

Rose obeyed; her head swam a bit as she sat up, but she managed to maintain her upright position. "No, I'm not- we're not from here. We stopped and I got lost and…"

The woman before her held out a dress, ignoring her dialogue. "Remove your clothing and change into this, then. You can set your clothes over here."

Rose pulled off her jeans and hoodie. She started to pick up the dress, but noticed the woman frowning at her.

"I said remove your clothing. Your things will be kept safe and you'll receive everything back upon your departure."

She glanced down. "'M not taking off my knickers…or my bra. Can't I just keep 'em on?"

"No. Do as you're told, please," the woman replied stiffly. "If you refuse to comply, they will be forcibly taken from you." She paused. "You wouldn't like it."

Rose hurriedly shimmied out of her bra and knickers, trying to make sense of the situation. She grabbed the scratchy, shapeless shift and pulled it over her head, shivering lightly as the rough fabric covered her bare skin. It was too large and hung down over her hands.

"'S too big," she said, looking at the sleeves.

In response, the older woman stepped over and rolled the sleeves up, pinning the fold to the scratchy material of the sleeve. "It will do nicely," she said.

"Where am I? Is the Doctor here?"

"You're at the Women's Facility," the woman said crisply. "I'm the matron. What's your name?"

"Rose," she spoke quietly. "Rose Tyler."

"I'll pin your hair back, then, Rose. It's how you must wear it while you're staying with us." She produced a comb and delicately ran it through her hair, smoothing it tight against her head, then deftly twisted it into a knot. Several pins held it in place.

She winced. "Little tight, isn't it? Can't you make it any looser?"

The matron pursed her lips, sighing impatiently. "No."

Rose fidgeted on the cot a bit, uncomfortable in the scratchy, shapeless dress, biting her lip. "How long have you been here, then?" she asked.

The matron, who had been rummaging about in a desk across the room, brought a syringe over to the cot. "Roll up your sleeve, Rose."

"No- I don't- I mean, I'm alright. I don't need that."

"It's mandatory," she said simply. "Give me your arm, please."

"What- what's in it?"

"It is unimportant. I'll ask you one more time. Roll up your sleeve so I can administer your first injection."

Rose shrank away, huddled on the corner of her cot. "Please, I don't mean to be trouble, I…how did I get here?"

The matron frowned a bit and got up, pushing a button on the wall. She sat next to her, speaking slowly. "Rose, you'll find your time to be easy and pleasant here if you obey our rules. We will not harm you- we're merely here to instruct you. So I suggest-" she nodded a curt greeting to a man who entered the room, "that you do as you are told."

The matron's gaze fell on the man. "Rose needs her first injection, sir. If you'd please restrain her so I am able to do it without harming either of us…"

The man walked over to Rose, and gently gripped her arm. He wore cream coloured scrubs, similar to the matron's dress. "You're not going to give her any trouble, are you?" he asked quietly.

She pulled out of his grasp. "I-I…I wasn't trying to cause trouble. I just don't want the injection. I don't need it." She stood up and her head swam. Still feeling slightly dizzy and off-kilter, she backed away from the imposing figure. Rose found herself in a corner of the room, cold cinder blocks pressing against the thin material of her shift.

His finger hooked under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "It is mandatory. You do not have a say. Understand?"

"No- I- why are you doing this?"

He sighed impatiently.

"Enough," the matron spoke. "Restrain her."

Rose whimpered as the bloke grasped her firmly, pinning both wrists to her side as the matron rolled up her sleeve, quickly inserted the needle into her arm, and pushed the plunger, injecting the medicine into her bloodstream.

The man in cream scrubs let her arms go, and she started up at him, dazed. His eyes met hers and he whispered into her ear. "Do not look me in the eye unless I direct you to. Keep your gaze down, Rose. First lesson- you were created to serve men. Do not act as though you are equal."

She stared defiantly at him.

"Ignorant girl. Don't worry. You'll learn- we'll see to it." His eyes narrowed and thin lips sneered in her direction. He struck her on the face with an open palm.

She gasped and sank into the corner as he strode away. The thin fingertips of her right hand came to rest on her stinging cheek. She sat on the floor, blinking and trying to understand what had taken place.

"Matron?" she asked.

"Roll your sleeve down, Rose. You must always listen to the men. Their authority is absolute. Stand up and come over to your cot. You may rest a bit."

"I feel funny." Rose said softly. "What did you do to me? What's happening?"

"Rose," the matron said firmly, repeating herself, "Roll your sleeve down. You may lie on your cot for a bit. Have a short rest. You'll begin your lessons soon."

Rose stumbled over to the narrow bed, feeling confused. Her arm was beginning to ache and she felt…different. She still felt panicked, but there was something else- something she couldn't put her finger on, but something that was controlling, taking over. She struggled a bit, trying to understand what was happening but after a few moments, it didn't matter anymore. Even the tingling sting of her cheek didn't matter anymore.

She felt calm, tired, and…at peace. _Wait,_ she stopped herself, _don't let it win. You need to find him. He can help you and he's looking for you_.

But…who was he? Did he know her?Her mind was tired and she lay down. Perhaps a rest would do her good, after all. Maybe she could remember who it was she was trying to find after a kip.

~OOoOO~

Rose would have likely been taken to the admissions centre, the Doctor decided. He found his way there and pushed the front door open.

The mustached man sat in his chair, listening to the light flicker and buzz above his desk. He was bored. Other than the runaway girl, his day had been much like all the others- answer the phone, file paperwork, sign up new women- over and over again. When the door clicked open and the bell rang and he sat up, leaning forward slightly.

"Evening, sir. Come to sign up your wife today?" he asked, pleasantly.

"My friend is lost. I wonder if she may have been brought here," he replied directly.

Wagner sniffed loudly, causing his moustache to wiggle. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Rose- Rose Tyler. Blonde hair, brown eyes, about nineteen years old. We lost track of each other. You understand. I'd like to collect her so we can be on our way."

"And you're not her husband or father?" Wagner questioned.

He shut his eyes, instantly realizing his mistake. "Not married yet, no. Betrothed."

"You said she was a friend a moment ago."

He shrugged. "Made a mistake; happens to the best of us. Long day."

"Yes, of course, Mister-"

"Doctor."

"Ah, yes. Well, then, Doctor, you understand that we cannot release any girl whose been admitted into the facility without consent of her father- or her husband."

"Her father's dead."

Wagner's eyes flitted about. "That might have something to do with the behaviour issues," he said softly.

"So she is here? Who can I speak with? I need to get her back."

"She'll need to stay five days. That's the basic curriculum for ladies and it's required, especially if the girl is a runaway."

"She didn't run away," he spoke, clearly irritated. "She's lost and I'm here to collect her."

Wagner sighed heavily. "Doctor- whether she ran away, or she didn't run away from you at this point, is irrelevant. She's been granted admission to the Women's Facility because she was found alone on the street. She must go through the program. It's the law."

"I don't damn well care what your laws are! She's innocent here. Can't you see that? What are they doing to her, anyway?"

"Rest assured, Doctor, your betrothed is in very capable hands. You'll see her soon. Good day," he said with finality, pointing towards the door.

His eyes closed as his head fell back. Arguing with this man was an exercise in futility.

 _Here's a midweek chapter, just because I'm feeling generous. I will post another on Friday, so this is an extra added bonus._

 _I'm really curious what you're thinking- I hope that you like what's been published so far. Please follow/favorite/review to let me know you're interested. Thank you!_

 _Poor Rose. I hope the Doctor finds her soon…_

 _Chapter 6 will be posted on April 1- and that's no joke!_ _:)_


	6. Trained

_Welcome back, readers. Before you delve in, I want you to be aware of the *TRIGGER WARNING* for non-con/rape in this chapter. It's not graphically depicted, but still might be hard for some of you to read._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

~OOoOO~

"Rose? Wake up."

She blinked bleary eyes and stared at the face of the matron. Her head felt…odd. She was numb, blissfully numb. There were no exhausting emotions to deal with, no troubling thoughts to work out, and no desire to do anything on her own accord. She was content to simply _be_.

"Sit up, dear."

She complied without question.

"Let's go join the others. Follow me."

They walked down the hallway into a large room filled with three rows of desks. They were old and sturdy, made of dark wood. Seven other young women sat primly in their seats; all wore the same gray shapeless shift. None turned to acknowledge the matron or Rose as they entered.

"Take your seat."

The matron took her place at the front of the room, facing the girls. "You are here to learn and perfect basic skills you will need in your married lives. These include cooking, keeping your home tidy, your duty in the marriage bed, and raising children. Lessons begin now."

~OOoOO~

Darkness fell and he crept along the shadowy gate of the school. The twin moons of Content cast a ghostly pall over the property. The Doctor's hair glinted in the dim light as he stole alongside a brick wall and waited next to a small tree. A light breeze rustled the leaves as he waited, sending a shiver down his neck.

Most lights in the building hadn't gone out. In fact, he could only see two windows in the facility that were dark. How long were the instruction periods? It was close to midnight. Surely the girls weren't expected to stay up all hours of the night. He hoped. He hadn't counted on everyone being up and about.

It was a simple plan, really. Wait till dark, avoid the guards, break in with the sonic, locate Rose, and slip out, running if they needed to. He'd have his companion back, she'd slap him senseless, then they'd go back to seeing the universe.

He was halfway across the grounds when he heard a guard call out. He ran for it. Within a dozen paces, he was surrounded. It was time to resort to Plan B- improvise.

"Hello, gentlemen. I need you to tell me all you can about the Women's Facility," he said, cheerily.

"Take him to the jail," the senior guard called out. "He's been caught tryin' to break in."

"Hang on a mo'," said the Doctor, producing his bit of psychic paper. "I'm the Doctor. Just lookin' for some answers, gentlemen."

The guard stared at the paper, his jaw dropped. "Captain, you'd better take a look at this," he gulped. "He's from the Shadow Proclamation."

The Captain glanced at the paper and nearly stumbled. "Oh, yes, Doctor…" he stuttered. "Welcome. Won't you come in? I must apologise- right this way, sir."

A half hour later, the Doctor was sipping tea in the guards' quarters. "What can you tell me about this place?" he asked conversationally. "Where are the girls? Where do they sleep?"

The youngest raised an eyebrow. "They stay in their classrooms- they rotate between the kitchen lab, the bedroom chambers, and the living quarters."

He scratched his head, the sleeve of his jacket hitting his ear. "Why aren't they sleeping, then? It's nearly one in the morning."

A knowing glance shot between the two youngest guards in the back. "Bit busy now, aren't they," one whispered to another with an evil smirk.

The captain cleared his throat. "The women retire late. It's part of the curriculum." He scuffed his worn shoe on the floor. "What else do you want to know, then, Doctor?"

"I'm trying to retrieve a girl who was brought here by mistake." He said softly, wondering where Rose was.

"By mistake? You know very well that we're entitled to admit anyone on the planet, Doctor. The Shadow Proclamation agreed to it- we govern our own residents." His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"She's not from Content. Brought here by accident."

He drew in a sharp breath, and let it out slowly. "That doesn't matter- if she's on our soil, she must follow the same rules as everyone else." His brow wrinkled. "Why exactly is the Shadow Proclamation interested in this one girl?" the Captain asked, as his arms crossed over his chest.

"They- she's uh…she's important," he stammered out.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Let me see your credentials again. I'm sure you won't mind."

The Doctor sighed and handed him the psychic paper. He stared at it, incredulous. "It's blank! What is this? Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I told you, I'm lookin' for-"

The captain scowled, his fist hitting the table as he spoke. "Trying to break one of the girls out of here," he said angrily. "Lock him up, lads. He can stay here till his woman is finished."

~OOoOO~

Rose dusted rapidly, following suit with the rest of the women. It was a pattern, just like everything else. Start at the top of the bookshelf, dust down, next shelf, then the next. Once the furniture was dusted, take the rugs outside and shake till they were free of dirt and debris, sweep the floor, scrub till it shone, then polish the woodwork. Clean the windows, see that the corners of the room were free of dust, plump pillows, and wait for the matron to review your performance.

Her back ached and her head swam, though her thoughts were still mercifully blank. She did what was asked without question, and did so happily. Learning the skills of housewifery hadn't been difficult or terrible, merely exhausting. At this moment, it seemed easy to pick up on anything she was being shown. She learned the routines and skills almost effortlessly.

Matron walked out, inspecting Rose's work. Her trained eyes thoroughly looked over the room she had cleaned. After carefully inspecting the furniture, floors, and windows, she returned to the blonde.

"You've done well here, Rose. Your husband would be pleased."

"Thank you, matron." She murmured.

"You'll be heading to the kitchen, then. Soups, stews, and broths on day two- off you go."

The kitchen had separate stations and each girl had her own station. Rose seasoned and simmered meat, easily following the directions in front of her. Two kitchen attendants milled about, checking in on each girl as she worked. The same stew was to be made by each of the girls and would be served to everyone on the grounds for the evening meal.

After three hot hours in the kitchen, her stew was finally finished. She wiped her brow and stood patiently, waiting further instruction. Matron had each girl ladle a bit of stew into a bowl and sampled them one by one. Rose stood quietly, her eyes staring at the floor as matron came by.

She sampled the stew and nodded briefly. "Very good, Rose," she said quietly. "You're learning quickly."

~OOoOO~

He sat in the holding cell, trying his best to look sullen- which wasn't really all that difficult. After all, he'd expected to be back in the TARDIS with Rose hours ago. He reminded himself that it was an act- he was inside the building. At least he was one step closer to being reunited with his human. Once the guards turned away or left him alone, he'd use the sonic to escape, grab Rose, and get out.

The Doctor sat pensively in his cell as he thought it all out. Naturally, he'd been observing things closely since they'd brought him in.

The first night, he'd assimilated how the facility functioned. The activity was fairly limited in the evening, and he cursed his luck at being caught so easily.

Dawn came early, and with it a new crew of guards. There seemed to be a troupe of about twenty on the grounds and in the building, combined. They milled about, patrolling here and there, walking the halls in the wings where the girls were kept, and escorting "graduates" back to their spouses. Their jobs seemed mundane and so did their chatter. He'd expected to hear something interesting or possibly scandalous. Either they were more careful around him than they let on, or things around the Women's Centre were duller than he expected.

A young man with a pallid complexion sat outside his cell, thumbing through a log book as he kept watch. A tattoo of a snake wrapped its way around his wrist and his dark blonde hair hung in his eyes. He brushed it aside and gave the Doctor a smile.

"You can't escape," he said casually. "They'll let you go in a day or two, but if you try to use the sonic device, it'll sound an alarm." He looked straight at him. "We know you have it. The girl's not being hurt- just receiving her proper training."

The Doctor grunted, hunching forward in his chair, trying to appear unaffected. He had no idea how they'd known about the sonic. It complicated matters.

The guard continued. "We see it a few times a year- you're all alike with your high minded ideals and that, but what you don't understand is that she'll be happier this way. You come in here, ready to break her out of prison, to rip her away from our clutches, but it really isn't like that. She's just learning how to keep house and to please you. Every woman on this planet goes through this training and they're all perfectly happy serving their husbands."

He scratched his head, the chair creaking noisily as he leaned back and yawned. "Wait and see if I'm not right. Women are put upon the world to serve men and that's that. She'll be happy, you'll be very happy. No one's getting hurt. You'll both be fine- just have to abide by the rules. She does the schooling bit and you…well, you stay here while she does it."

He felt his eyebrow twitch as the scrawny youngster smiled. "All done then?" the Doctor questioned, turning back to face the wall.

The snake tattoo again reappeared as the young guard held up his hands. "S'pose so," he muttered. "Only trying to help you out. No need to be a git about it."

~OOoOO~

Rose worked quickly, clearing the dishes from the work stations and set about scrubbing them thoroughly. After finishing the stew, she'd been required to make a small batch of soup and simmer two kinds of broth before being released to take tea.

They'd finished their dinner and now had a bit of time to clean up their stations properly, the hot sudsy water gobbling up the dirty pots and pans. She was exhausted and her back ached dully as more and more dishes seemed to appear. After a thorough scrubbing and scouring, she rinsed the pans, dried them thoroughly, and put them back in their respective places. Hurriedly, so as not to be late for the next lesson, she hung up her apron and, after gaining an approving nod, walked down the corridor where the other women had lined up.

The girls were escorted back to the dormitories where they were quickly given their evening injections. Any bit of worry or trouble Rose had been feeling magically vanished as the medicine quickly worked its way into her system. It left her mind blissfully blank; nothing mattered except what was in front of her here and now.

After the last girl rolled her sleeve down, matron nodded and the girls were slowly led down the hall to the children's wing. A plan had been implemented years ago and now the facility housed all the orphans in the region, giving the children a home as well as giving the girls in the facility valuable training in caring for them.

Matron divided the girls up evenly, each of them assigned to different children for the few short hours they would be there. Roses' group happened to be the last of the day, and they were expected to play quiet, soothing games with the toddlers, followed by reading, then getting them into bed. The infants received bottles, were burped and rocked, then put down in their cots.

Rose held a pink bundle in her arms, and the baby gurgled happily. The tiny infant had readily consumed her bottle and fussed a bit before relaxing against her as she patted her back gently. After a few moments, Rose was rewarded with a loud burp from her tiny charge.

The child cooed softly, and she stroked the baby's downy hair and settled into a rocking chair with the infant girl. She rocked and hummed softly and within ten minutes the baby lay asleep in her arms.

Rose sighed and put the baby down, only then realising she was smiling. Despite the injection leaving little room for emotion, tending the babies did make her feel rather pleased.

She moved to the room next door and helped with the older babies and toddlers, tidying the room as well as interacting with the children. Because of the nature of caring for children, it was by far the loudest and most unorgainsed part of the day, but for some reason, she didn't mind. All too soon the time was up- the children had been tucked into their beds, the room was straightened a final time, and the women were lined up, ready for the last lesson of the day.

~OOoOO~

"Not going to eat, then, Doctor?" the new guard asked as he sat down to his post.

Another boy. He couldn't have been more than twenty or so, all fresh faced and chipper, ready to do his job. Of the guards he'd encountered, most had been young.

He turned away, unwilling to talk. They'd been trying to converse with him all day- acting friendly and kind, as though he was their guest. He stared at the concrete floor, dingy and gray. Each guard had done the same- made light of the fact that Rose was being held captive upstairs and that he was stuck in a cell and couldn't reach her.

A tray had been given to him- he looked at it dubiously and set it aside.

"You should at least try it," the young man encouraged. "Your betrothed likely made at least part of the meal. The matrons train up the girls real well upstairs."

The Doctor looked at the stew and slice of bread, sat it down carefully, and closed his eyes, feeling discouraged.

The guard spoke again, "Honest, sir. I was up there not twenty minutes ago. The girls are all fine. Cleaning up dinner dishes right now, if I'm not mistaken."

He nearly laughed. Rose hated washing dishes. He wondered what sort of trouble she'd be in if she didn't comply and do as they asked. A little spark of hope flared in his mind.

He looked the guard in the eyes. "Does it bother you, what they do here?" he asked.

A strange look of confusion flashed over his face. "What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You don't see anything wrong in treating a woman this way?" The Doctor stared up, trying to drive home the point.

The guard rolled his eyes slightly and widened his stance. "Listen. Nothing is hurting them. Women aren't meant to do the same things as men. Your woman? She's not really an equal and never could be. They- they can't even learn very well on their own."

The Doctor sat up a little bit straighter, tugging lightly at his jacket. "If you only knew," he said softly.

The guard scoffed and shook his head. "I didn't want to believe it about you," he sighed, "but I guess it's true. Listen, no matter what you think or what you've seen- this is what's best for them. It's not cruel- it's just what's necessary."

Leaning back in his chair, the Doctor sighed.

Eventually he'd eaten the stew- it had been good. Slightly spicy, the meat tender, and the vegetables cooked properly through. The bread was soft and chewy. He felt a bit better after he ate. If these were the skills Rose was learning, maybe he'd been working himself up for nothing. He was sure she'd be angry…but she'd be safe, unharmed. That was what mattered.

~OOoOO~

After the night attendants took charge of the sleeping children, the matron trooped the girls up to a different corridor. Each girl was placed in front of a closed door. A sense of dread and apprehension filled her belly.

Matron turned to face them. "You will each enter the room in front of you- do exactly as you are instructed, girls. If you are asked to visit another room once you have finished, you will do so." She gave them a tight-lipped smile and turned around.

Rose hesitated before entering her assigned room. It was dimly lit and she immediately remembered why she'd felt uneasy. A strange man grabbed her by the wrist and pulled off her gray shift. She stifled a sob as he pushed her roughly onto the bare mattress.

She was passed from room to room, "learning" from three men that night. Her mind was numb and her body ached. The last of the "teachers" picked up her dress and pushed it into her arms, closing the door behind her. She wandered out into the corridor where a few other girls stood. Matron took the bunched shift Rose held in her arms and helped her pull it back over her head.

They stood quietly until the last of the doors were opened a final time and the rest of the dazed girls stumbled out into the hallway. A few had tears running down their cheeks; a small, thin girl limped as she walked into the hall.

"Time for bed, come along then," the matron said briskly. This was everyone's least favourite part of the day, hers included. The girls weren't supposed to be harmed during their instruction, but occasionally some of the men were rough. She sighed as she led them down the corridor, back to their sleeping quarters. At least the injections were reliable- the girls wouldn't remember what happened by tomorrow. A clever trick, she thought, that the skills learned would be retained while the memory of learning them was snuffed out like a candle.

Rose stumbled along with the others, a few tears sliding down her cheek. She didn't want to think; not at all- especially about what had just happened. Her breath hitched a bit as she slid onto the narrow cot. It was close to two in the morning and she wanted to forget everything. Within moments of lying down the exhaustion of the day overtook her and she fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

She awoke feeling vaguely sad. Her body was stiff and sore, not cooperating when she stood up from the small cot. Rose's thoughts were confused, a jumbled mess of this and that, not comprehending exactly what was bothering her, but feeling afraid and sad just the same.

"Rose?" matron asked. She stood a bit straighter, wincing as she did so.

"Attack your work when not feeling your best," the matron said to Rose when she'd wobbled out of the women's sleeping chambers. A tear slid down her cheek.

The matron smiled kindly. "Time for your injection, dear. It will help."

~OOoOO~

The Doctor sat grumpily in his cell as the hours passed by slowly. He took the time to re-vamp some of the sonic's settings. He lay on his cot for a bit, contemplating their situation. He'd been fond of all of his companions over the years, but this little pink and yellow human…he was especially attached to her. His thoughts drifted over their adventures together, and he smiled. They'd been in worse situations; at least he knew where she was and that they would, in fact, be reunited- even if he wasn't able to come up with a clever plan to escape.

Finally, the dim light of dawn started creep up on the shadows outside of the narrow window. He ground his teeth together, feeling his frustration build. He wasn't sure he could stand another two days of this.

The guards changed again; he recognised the young guard with the snake tattoo and the dirty blonde hair from yesterday.

Morning came, and with it a hot tray from upstairs. A small dish of porridge in addition to a meat patty covered in dark gravy, along with a dish of fruit were carefully arranged on it.

"Do all the prisoners eat like this?" he questioned, perplexed.

He nodded. "Course. You're not a prisoner, though, not technically. Just being held till you're wife is finished. But yeah- we all eat what the women prepare. Should instill a bit of hope in you, eh? Proof that she's doin' fine and all."

"Not my wife," he reminded him.

"Err, betrothed, then."

The Doctor grunted. "You've not seen her try to cook."

The guard laughed. "No, they teach them up proper in the centre. She'll be a good cook for you after this."

He sighed in reply, his head bowed. "And what happens if they aren't good at it? What then?"

The guard gaze him a puzzled look. "Hasn't happened yet, that I'm aware of. The medication the girls on are helps 'em learn."

His head shot up. "Medication?"

He shook his head, dismissing the Doctor's concern, "Nah, doesn't hurt 'em none. They're quieter, is all. Helps them to focus and learn." He grinned. "Listen better, too. Not that our girls try to sass- they know better, but if she had a mouth on her, they've already fixed it. Suspect you'll be nothin' but grateful for that."

The guard's smile faded as he noticed the murderous expression being shot in his general direction.

* * *

 _So...assuming that we're still on speaking terms, I'm curious what your thoughts are. I know things are pretty awful right now, even though Rose is only vaguely aware of what is happening to her. I'm sorry this chapter is so long and hope you're not too terribly disappointed with it. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Reunited

**Chapter 7**

Dim light bathed the sleeping chambers and Rose looked around, her legs protesting the slight movement. Her head swam as she gradually sat up. She felt unpleasantly sticky, and thought for a moment she might need to be sick, but then noticed the other girls rising from their cots. She swallowed thickly, willing herself to follow the others, limping as she walked to receive her injection.

Queuing with the others gave her a few more moments to contemplate. She felt sick and sad, uneasy and worried. Her legs ached and her knee throbbed as she waited. Rose wanted to cry, but she wasn't sure why. She felt hopeless and desperately lost.

Her thoughts were interrupted by matron, who asked the girls questions as they waited for their injections. Her thoughts were instantly pushed aside, as she concentrated her attention on the woman in front of her.

"What should you call your husbands, girls?"

"Sir," was the collected whisper from the students.

"Good girls. You are to respect and obey your men. The skills you learn here are valuable, but respect for your husband is the most important thing I can teach you. You must always obey."

Rose absorbed the matron's words, feeling a pang of something strange. It felt off, what matron had said. She strained to think, but came up with nothing- after all the matron wouldn't lie. She pushed aside the misgiving, focusing on her words. _Respect and obey._ The words were still milling through her mind as the matron gave Rose her injection, once again causing all of her own thoughts to slip away into nothing.

After breakfast had been cooked and cleaned up after, the girls were each permitted to shower and change their shifts. She bathed quickly in the communal room with the other women. Her skin was mottled with purple, she noted dully, as she washed herself clean. She paid little heed to the marks and forgot quickly as she shrugged into a fresh scratchy shift and then waited as matron twisted her hair up and pinned it back again.

Mid-morning was broken up by washing the dirty dresses, hanging them to dry, and finally, by pressing ones that had been washed and dried earlier.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur as Rose cleaned and scrubbed. She was exhausted, wishing for a chance to sit and rest a moment, but did as she was instructed. He knee throbbed as she worked, causing her constant discomfort. She ignored it as best she could, following the matron's directions.

~OOoOO~

It had been a long two days. The Doctor was lying on his cot fidgeting with the sonic when an idea struck him. He sat straight up, wondering if it would work- if they'd buy into his story and allow them both to go.

He started up a casual conversation with the guard. "You married?" he asked.

The guard shook his head. "Not yet. There's a man up the street keeps trying to get me to take his daughter, but I'm not sold on her." His face was stoic. "I know her father's used the proper discipline techniques, but she's not fallen in line as they'd like. I think he's gettin' desperate. Almost 23 and now husband or family- not bad looking, but I want my woman to obey. She needs the training badly, but most men don't want to send an unwed woman here."

His admission puzzled him. "Why not?"

The guard cocked his head. "Just…some of the training is better suited to…to married women, is all," he said, clearly flustered.

An uneasy feeling came over the Doctor, but he tamped it down. "I'll have you know that Rose and I are to be married tomorrow. I'm startin' to wonder if we'll make it back before then."

The guard looked surprised. "You didn't mention that before."

"I thought we'd be out of here by now," the Doctor said pointedly. "We were only supposed to be visitin' this place to see the facility. Make sure it was the right place for Rose."

His eyes narrowed. "Thought you didn't believe in that- thought you said she was your equal."

"Yeah, I did. Her family doesn't feel the same way- only agreed to the marriage if we'd look into something like this- especially since her father died. Her uncle insisted," he lied.

He nodded. "Maybe can talk to my boss, if you want. Sometimes they'll let a girl out a day early or so, if there's a good reason." He shrugged.

"I've already been down here for three days- she's been here for four. I'd appreciate it if you'd ask. Honestly, we need to be getting back. We only just stopped here to see the facility, then she went and got lost."

The guard smiled. "I'll see what I can do for you."

~OOoOO~

Rose worked quietly at the end of the kitchen. She deftly chopped potatoes and carrots, scraping them into a heavy iron pot. They sizzled as they hit the hot pan and she stirred them vigorously into the melted butter.

She wiped a bit of sweat off her brow with the back of her wrist, the scratchy material of the shift bunching slightly as she moved.

Once the vegetables were beginning to cook, she added in a pitcher of water, some salt, and several meaty bones. She stirred it gently, turning the heat down, and placed the lid on the pot. Matron had assigned her the task of creating soup with the ingredients on the shelf and watched her as she worked from a desk on the other side of the room.

A small light shone from the corner of the hallway, signaling the matron to rise from the chair she was sitting on. A guard walked up to the window, muttered a few words, then retreated back to his post.

The matron smiled. "Rose," she spoke softly.

"Yes, matron?" she replied in a voice just above a whisper.

"You've been summoned."

"Yes, matron." She gathered her cooking utensils and quickly washed them, setting each implement back where it came from. She paused a moment, glancing at the iron pot, simmering on the stove.

Matron saw her hesitate. "I'll have another girl take care of it," she said simply.

Rose hurriedly removed the coarse white apron from her gray shift, placing it on her designated nail.

Once finished, she timidly looked up. The matron gave a small nod of her head and she followed her down the long corridor.

~OOoOO~

The Doctor rounded the corner of the hallway, brushing past the guard escorting him through the building. The building was drab and cold, but sparkling clean. Glass in the windows shone brightly, the curtains hung straight and starched, and the hard dull floor was freshly mopped and waxed.

He strode impatiently towards the desk at the end of the hall, leather jacket creaking lightly as he moved. A middle-aged man in a brown suit stood up to greet him.

"I understand you're here to retrieve your wife," he said, nodding curtly. "She's not finished the last of her training- surely you'll want-" he glanced down to his paperwork, "err- Rose to complete the process so she can be the most helpful to you."

The Doctor cleared his throat lightly and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Not married yet- betrothed," he said rather darkly, "and no one signed her up for any kind of training. I came to retrieve her, and you lot locked me up for tryin' to get her back. I understand you were told of our predicament?"

The man's eyes widened slightly. "Mister-"

"Doctor," he interrupted.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, looking tired. "I apologise. Doctor- Clairvon Simplett, head of the ward. I have no control over the policies and protocol outside of this ward."

He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. "Now, it was my understanding that Rose was your wife. I cannot release a trained woman into your custody unless you are her father or her husband."

The Doctor coughed. "As I said before- we are betrothed. Gettin' married on her home planet tomorrow."

The man gave him a queer look, leaning back in his chair. "You brought her for training before marriage?"

"No. We were here visiting and she got lost- then you lot found her. I've spent the last three days locked in with the guards downstairs, all the while trying to reach Rose." His eyes were dark. "You understand my concern."

The man sniffed, standing up sharply. "This is most irregular Doctor…" he trailed out.

"Just the Doctor, if you please. And don't tell me you've never had visitors here- level six planet, this is."

"No, no, no," he exclaimed. "On the contrary, many visit us each year to take advantage of the Women's Facility. However, if your wif- err…betrothed was found alone, without supervision…" The man sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Doctor. It's just standard procedure."

"Standard procedure? You honestly believe this is what's best? Are you listening to yourself?!" He growled, pushing a pile of papers over on the man's desk, turning away.

He sighed heavily, glancing at the scattered paperwork littering the floor. "Doctor, most men are nothing but pleased with the changes they see in their women after they're finished with our program. Your betrothed will be better suited to aid you. It's all very humane."

"Humane? It's HUMANE, you say. She's nineteen years old- taken away from me, the only person she knows here, and thrust into your programme without any explanation?"

Simplett ignored the outburst and pushed a button on the side of his desk. "Do sit down, Doctor. You needn't worry- she hasn't been harmed- merely trained up in the way a woman should be."

"She has a name. Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Yes- yes of course. Doctor, as I said, Rose hasn't been harmed. She's merely been instructed on how to build a happy home. Now, to complete the basic instructional program, she'll need to stay one more night."

Simplett looked up, smiling lightly at the Doctor.

The murderous glare he was given in return caused him to fall into silence for a moment.

He spoke carefully. "I cannot release Rose to you if you are not already married- even if you plan on wedding her tomorrow. It is the law. If you are not her father, or her husband, she must stay here to finish the basic instruction course before being released- you'll remember she was picked up because of her erratic behaviour and-" he shot the Doctor a pointed look, "because she wasn't properly escorted. However, I can release her if you were to take vows here."

The Doctor stared straight ahead, his steely blue eyes determined. "Right then. Bring in a member of the clergy. I'll marry her proper so we can go."

~OOoOO~

The matron walked Rose up to Simplett's desk. The Doctor reached out for Rose, but she walked past him, seemingly unaware of his presence.

"Rose," Simplett asked in a soothing voice, "This man claims that he is betrothed to you. Is this true?"

She quickly glanced up at the Doctor. Something about him seemed very familiar. She _must_ be betrothed to him. He tried to meet her eyes, but she looked away quickly, finally nodding in acknowledgement, speaking softly. "Yes sir. I know him, sir."

"He wishes to marry you here and now."

No emotion showed on her face. "Yes, sir."

The Doctor waited a few moments before grasping her shoulder lightly. "Alright, Rose?" he asked quietly, dread filling the pit of his stomach.

She tensed slightly as he touched her, but gave a little nod. "Yes, sir."

He shot a look of desperation at Simplett. "What have you done to her?"

Simplett gave a knowing look to him, as though he was some sort of fool. "Simply the medication the girls are given, Doctor. She'll be fine. She recognises you, don't you Rose?"

"Yes, sir. I remember, sir."

"There now, see, Doctor; nothing to worry about," he smiled, looking reassured. "The injections help with concentration. She'll seem more like herself in a day or so."

The Doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly- he was close to bringing her back to the ship. His eyes closed and his stomach churned as he realised how very wrong he'd been in believing the guards. She wasn't fine, not at all. He swallowed twice, trying to compose himself in front of Simplett and the matron. Best to act normal and focus on getting off this miserable, godforsaken planet. The TARDIS had the medical equipment to fix this...he hoped.

The Doctor waited a few moments with Rose standing silently beside him as a call was made. Within ten minutes a cleric arrived. He was young, perhaps only about twenty, with short blonde hair cropped close to his head and pale, watery blue eyes. If he noticed any age difference between Rose and the Doctor, he did not speak of it.

A few simple lines were spoken by the Doctor promising to care for and protect Rose; she, in turn, answered a simple "yes" when asked if she agreed to abide by her husband's wishes and serve him her entire life.

The clergyman banded Rose's wrist with a thin piece of copper and placed her hand in the Doctor's. After he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, the clergyman nodded. They were married.

* * *

Happy Friday, everyone! I hope you enjoy this week's chapter. I'm leaving tomorrow for Florida and will be gone a week, but am taking the laptop and should have internet access, so I'm planning on posting Ch. 8 on 4/15, as scheduled, but if something should come up, it'll be posted on Monday, 4/18 at the latest.

So- the Doctor and Rose are finally back together...

I appreciate your support, your favorites, follows, and your reviews! Thank you so much!


	8. Departure

**Chapter 8**

After the brief ceremony, the clergyman left and the Doctor grasped Rose's hand. "We'll be on our way, then."

Simplett clicked his tongue impatiently, shaking his head. "You'll need to sign her out. I'll need you to fill out a few forms."

The Doctor scowled, feeling the dread in his stomach build. Rose's hand hung limply in his, her eyes focused on the floor. "I've no time for more games, Simplett."

He coughed lightly. "It'll only take a moment."

The Doctor sighed, acquiescing. "I expect you to hurry," he said, pointedly.

Simplett nodded. "Matron, help Rose prepare her belongings. She will be leaving with the Doctor as soon as the paperwork has been completed."

The matron turned to depart, and hesitated a moment. "Please excuse me, Mr. Simplett, but there's the matter of the injections. Rose hasn't finished with us."

His glance went from the matron to Rose and back. "How many does she have left?"

"Only three, sir. Tonight's dose, then morning and evening tomorrow," the matron said, smoothly.

"Very well. Measure them out and give them to the Doctor. He can administer the last of the medication himself."

The Doctor's cold voice cut through the air. "We won't be needing injections for Rose. Give me the damned papers, Simplett."

The matron cleared her throat quietly, causing the Doctor to pause. "The injections are vital to your wife's future happiness," she spoke slowly. "Do consider taking them with you. Parts of the training depend upon them. It's really best for you…and for your wife."

The Doctor's voice shook as he closed his eyes and hissed out a reply. "I said, I've no need to medicate my wife. Do not ask me again."

Rose stood stoically, her eyes focused on the floor beneath her, remaining still. When the Doctor raised his voice, she trembled a bit, knowing she had to follow and serve him wherever he was to take her.

The matron sighed softly. "Very well, Doctor, whatever you wish. Come along, Rose," she said, tugging at her wrist.

~OOoOO~

Matron bit her lip as she led Rose down the corridor. He didn't know what he was doing. He thought he did, of course- thought he'd just rip her right out of the middle of the training and everything would go back to being the way it was.

She knew better; she'd seen it. It was no secret that some of the marriage bed training was unpleasant for the girls, and therefore medication was administered to help them block the memory of learning the skills. If Rose stopped the injections before the memories could be permanently blocked…she'd seen girls whose memories had returned and the after effects.

The husband would deal with it for a bit, then send his wife back; usually beaten, and semi-hysterical, still trying to please her man, but failing miserably. The centre then had to go through the process of over-medicating the girl, completely wiping all of her memories in the hopes that she could then be retrained as a second wife, or possibly, a wife's helper.

Rose had the potential to make a comfortable home for her husband and be a loving companion and mother. The matron made up her mind, determined. This girl would not suffer a cruel fate because of her husband's arrogance. Her heels clicked and echoed in the long corridors as she led the newly-married Rose along.

"You've done well here. I am pleased with your efforts- your husband will come to appreciate them, too. Remember the training you've learned here; it is vitally important to your happiness, as well as his. It's truly a shame you won't be finishing the program." She turned around, walking to the cabinet in the corner. "Roll up your sleeve, dear."

She complied, and waited patiently.

The matron approached, after a moment. "Arm, please," she said swiftly to Rose.

Her arm extended, Rose barely registered the jab as it was injected into her arm.

"Sleeve down," she said quietly to Rose, who readily complied. She turned and handed her a bag that contained the clothes she'd arrived in. "Here is your clothing, Rose. I've tucked two tablets into the bag. You are to take one tomorrow morning and one tomorrow evening. It's important that you do so, and important that you do not tell the Doctor." She stopped and turned looking directly into her eyes. "Do you understand, Rose? It is very important that you do this."

Rose blinked twice. "Yes, matron."

She carried the bag dutifully, walking timidly behind her. Her mind was a swirling mass of confusion and unease. Hiding something from her husband was strictly prohibited. Disobeying the matron was prohibited as well. Who did she obey in this situation?

She knew the man she'd married…but she wasn't sure how.

Slowly the reliable song of the matron's injection began working and the swirling thoughts disappeared. A lovely calm feeling of nothing took its place. The blank expression returned and she walked without care, ready to follow whoever should lead her.

~OOoOO~

The Doctor quickly signed the paperwork Simplett provided him. Just as he was finishing, the matron arrived again with Rose in tow.

"Here we are, Doctor. She's all set." She smiled tightly. "Shame you won't allow her to finish. Lots of potential…"

He cut her off with a growl. "We done, then?"

Her eyes lowered. "Of course."

He took Rose's hand and turned to go.

The matron hesitantly spoke, "Oh…and Doctor? She'll speak a bit more in time. The medicine we give the girls…it…it represses them a bit. Helps them to learn quickly, to not be susceptible to emotions- perfectly safe. I just- just thought you'd want to know. Always a bit- err- a bit of an adjustment when they go home," she stammered.

His eyes narrowed. "Come along, Rose." He said, tugging gently at her hand. They walked out of the building together, the gate at their backs. The sun shone brightly overhead, but the Doctor felt anything but cheerful.

The matron had indicated that the "medicine" would wear off in time. The thought crossed his mind that it might be permanent. He glanced over at her again, scrutinizing her appearance. She looked smaller, more subdued. She didn't resemble the girl who bravely ran with a smile on her face and tongue poking through her teeth. This girl, so small and meek, seemed broken.

Her blonde hair was pulled up tightly into a knot that was secured by a few bobby pins. A dirty gray rag of a dress, at least two sizes too large, hung from her thin frame. The sleeves had been too long and Rose had evidently rolled them up a bit. Her dainty wrists peeked from the heavy gray cloth, the copper band visible on her left arm. Her whiskey colored eyes, once so full of life and vitality, stared meekly at her shoes.

"Let's go," he said quietly, his thoughts churning. For a few moments, he let the burden of guilt and grief settle into his bones, as he observed her. His heart was sick over her appearance and demeanor. The Doctor shook his head, brushing the thoughts aside- he wanted her back to the TARDIS as quickly as possible. The infirmary would be their first stop.

She turned wordlessly and followed, her hand still clasped in his.

"Rose," he spoke softly.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"You wandered off." His voice was sad.

"I'm sorry, sir," she whispered.

"Come on; let's get back to the ship." He tugged her in the proper direction, gently squeezing her hand.

Her head, still bowed, nodded. "Of course, sir."

They walked along quietly for a time before he spoke to her again. "Rose, do you remember me? Traveling together?"

She nodded without speaking.

"What is my name, Rose?"

Her head cocked to the side, as if trying to recall. Finally, after several moments passed, she spoke a single word. "Doctor."

It gave him a bit of hope.

* * *

Welcome back again, readers! I've been soaking up some sun in Florida this week, but promised you a chapter and a chapter you shall have. Thank you to all who have read and especially to xxaquafirexx for your lovely reviews. Please follow/fav/review if you're enjoying the story! Have a great week, everyone! We'll be back with a bit more action next Friday! :)


	9. Home

**Chapter 9**

They walked together, the Doctor's hand holding Rose's smaller one. He glanced over at his companion, wondering what was going through her mind. She was quiet, solemnly keeping pace, her head down. He squeezed her hand and she startled a bit, breaking stride. She recovered quickly, taking two steps for his one, and was back again at his side.

After a few more paces, he noticed Rose was walking a bit slower than usual. He changed his gait to match hers. Her skin seemed a bit flushed. "Doing alright?" he questioned.

Rose shook her head yes, but did not speak. The bag cut into her arm and she perspired in the warm sun. The ache in her knee was worse, but she kept walking, doggedly following her husband. She would not inconvenience him or be left behind.

"Let me carry that for you," he said, indicating the bag of clothes.

"I'm fine, sir," she whispered.

Rassilon, how should he handle this situation? He wondered if there was any part of Rose left in this empty shell of a girl. She wouldn't even look at him. The trail continued up a slight incline and the TARDIS came into view.

"There it is, Rose. The ship's straight ahead," he said, feeling a bit relieved.

She bit her lip. A small blue shed stood on the horizon. Something about it seemed familiar, but...it seemed so small. Surely they weren't going to live in it. It didn't even seem large enough to sit down in. Ashamed by her own thoughts, she focused her eyes back to the ground, berating herself. If this was the Doctor's home, it would be her home, too.

They approached the TARDIS and he unlocked the door, the hinges gliding smoothly as the door opened. "You can set your bag down on the jump seat," his tone soft, as he led her into the console room.

She could hardly believe the sight when the door swung in. It was large- so much bigger on the inside. She felt a bit dizzy and closed her eyes. She remembered this place…but then again, she didn't. It was all so confusing. Shaking her head lightly, she pushed the thoughts aside. He'd asked her to set her bag down. She could try to sort this out later.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked.

"'M sorry, sir." She gently sat the bag down on the seat as he'd indicated. The tatty old chair sat dejectedly next to the console, stuffing poking out the sides. "I can mend this for you, sir," she offered.

She looked rather pale and his hand caught hers firmly. "Do you remember the TARDIS, Rose?"

She nodded. "I-I think so, sir."

He cringed inwardly. "Rose, you don't have to call me sir. Not that formal, me." He paused a moment before adding, "And the seat is fine- I like it that way- adds character." He smiled at her. "Was afraid there for a minute you'd forgotten the TARDIS."

She stared at the console. It was brand new and achingly familiar all at the same time. "I remember," she said quietly, unsure how to describe what she felt.

"Good," he said shortly, turning to the controls. "I'll just set us in the vortex, then we can sort you out."

The TARDIS would be fine for one more trip…he assumed; and hoped. Truth be told, he wanted off of this damned planet before anything else could happen. The Doctor flipped some switches and pulled a lever before closing his eyes and patting the ship.

Rose held onto the back of the jump seat, her eyes wide as the time rotor groaned and wheezed to life. She almost recognized it- the sounds felt oddly comforting in a way…yet she was certain she'd never experienced anything like it before. She closed her eyes, trying to quiet her mind- she wondered if she'd always feel like this, so confused and unsure. She didn't want to try and sort out what she was feeling- she just wanted it to stop. The noise the ship was making stopped as abruptly as it started, the wheezing groan dying off into a low hum. Her eyes popped open and focused on the bag the matron had given her. A small leaflet in the top of the bag caught her attention and she grabbed it, her sense of purpose renewed.

The trip to the vortex had gone well- she'd shuddered a bit during the flight, but the seals had held and with no more harm to the ship. The Doctor ran his hands over a coral coloured strut. "I'll have you fixed soon, old girl," he murmured. The TARDIS lights dimmed and brightened again, almost nodding in acquiescence. He patted the console one last time and turned back to Rose.

"What's that?" he asked, indicating a piece of paper she held in her hand.

She handed him the thin pamphlet that had been pulled from her bag.

He took the pamphlet, noting the title, "Newly Trained; How to Manage Your Wife". The site of it made him slightly sick to his stomach. To think that this was the norm…

He glanced up at Rose, who seemed to be ready to speak. He acknowledged her, smiling a bit for encouragement. The small speech she rattled off in a monotone voice sounded like it had been recited directly from one of the centre's books.

"Doctor, please know how very glad I am that I'll now be able to take proper care of you, your home, and someday, your children. I'm so very thankful you allowed me to attend the Women's Facility. I am eager to serve you." She did a strange little curtsy, and slowly stood back up, wincing.

He was quick to correct her. "Rose I didn't send you there. You were taken. We got separated. Do you remember?"

The blank look on her face implied she did not.

He sighed, frustrated. It had only been four days. What had they done that could have altered her personality so drastically? She was so unlike herself. Domestic, he thought. Domestic, but worse.

The sooner he could get her back to normal, the better. He stuffed the pamphlet into his jacket pocket and took Rose's hand, squeezing it. "Right then- off to the med bay with you. Let's see if we can get you sorted."

Their footsteps clanked on the metal grating as they wound their way around the ship. As they came round the first corner, a door to the left opened itself, revealing the ship's infirmary. An examination couch sat in the corner of the room.

Gently, with his hand at the small of her back, he guided her into the room. She balked for a fraction of an instant upon entering. Her hands, clasped in front of her waist, were being wrung nervously.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "I know it's a bit intimidating," he said softly, "but there's no need to be afraid." His hand moved from her back up to her left shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She nodded, swallowing audibly.

Clearly his tactic hadn't worked. He moved on. "Come on then, Rose," he said, patting the table. "Up on the couch for a quick check." He allowed his hand to again slip down to her lower back, nudging her slightly towards the table.

Rose stood beside the examination couch staring at the hem of her gray shift. In a matter of a few hours she'd been ripped from the matron and her training, married to a man she vaguely recalled, thrust upon a ship that she both remembered and didn't remember, and now was being given some sort of examination by her new husband. She shivered- it was all so much.

"Alright?" He asked.

She jumped a bit when he spoke, and answered quickly. "I'm sorry, Doctor. Yes sir."

Rose stepped up and onto the table, sitting rigidly as the Doctor brought a small device over.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't have to call me sir, remember? This will take a small sample of blood to check for toxins. It'll be over before you know it. I need to see what was in the injections they gave you."

Rose sat stoically on the exam table as he intently worked on the little silver rectangle.

The Doctor programmed the small device to analyse any and all medication administered. Within a few moments it was set. He turned Rose's hand over, revealing her wrist and laid the rectangular object it. The yellow light blinked steadily until the Doctor ran his finger along the side. Suddenly it came to life, and Rose felt slight pressure on her skin.

Within an instant, the pressure was gone and a cooling sensation took its place. He removed it from her wrist and smiled. "See- nothing at all."

"Yes, sir," she said, hastily adding, "Doctor," to the end.

It took the instrument a few precious moments to gather the data it needed. As he waited for results, the Doctor turned his attention back to Rose. "Can I help you take your hair down, then?" he asked. "Looks a bit uncomfortable in that tight knot- lean forward for me."

He pulled the pins holding it in place, allowing Rose's soft blonde waves to break free from their confinement. His hand slid to her cheek, cupping it softly. "I've missed you, Rose Tyler."

Her eyes didn't meet his, but he thought he caught a glimpse of a tiny smile appearing on her lips.

The device made a whirring noise, snapping his attention back to the machine. He checked the results quickly, frowning at what he read. Three separate memory repressors- one of which was permanent, if taken long enough. In addition to those, QNW-37 showed up- a banned learning enhancer. If taken in high enough quantities, the user would forget everything except the task at hand. Many victims of the drug had died from dehydration, lack of sleep, or heart failure while carrying out their work.

She did appear a bit thinner, he thought, but seemed to be safe for the moment- not in any danger of collapse. Perhaps a bit of rest was all she needed. Glancing back down at the small instrument, he read the last of the medications she'd been given.

His brow crinkled. "How much cleanin' did they make you do, Rose? Pain killers? Muscle relaxants? You feelin' bad then? D'you need a proper goin' over?"

She shook her head. ""M fine, sir."

Her posture was straight and still and her eyes still nervously darted about. She needed rest; rest and a place to feel at ease.

He sighed again, contemplating. Other than walking a bit slow, he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary- perhaps it was just "business as usual" for all the women to be given the same medications whether they showed symptoms to warrant them or not.

"Well, then," he said softly, "it's quite a cocktail they've put you on. No wonder you're a bit foggy. Don't worry, I'll have you set to rights soon."

Though he appeared unaffected, the absurdity of the entire situation made him furious. As he turned away, his jaw clenched then snapped shut. She'd been heavily drugged and her memories were nearly erased. He hoped it wasn't too late- they'd spoken of additional doses of medication Rose needed to take. If he wasn't being too presumptuous, she'd regain her memories and they could put this whole business behind them.

Humane, they'd said- what they were doing was "humane". He scoffed, anger simmering just under the surface of his calm façade. Why three memory repressors? Wouldn't one suffice? What exactly did they want to permanently remove from Rose's memory- was it merely to promote obedience, allowing her to forget her previous life? Or something she'd been put through at the Facility?

Quickly but carefully, he entered the readings back into the system, waiting impatiently while an antidote was fixed. The hypo slid noiselessly from the slot into the Doctor's waiting hand.

Rose started making mental notes. The longer she was on the TARDIS, the more she started remembering about it- it was large. There would be plenty for her to do and then some. She felt a bit intimidated, wondering if she'd be up to the task of keeping it clean in addition to meal preparation and, someday, looking after children as well. So deep in thought, she barely noticed when the Doctor returned.

He turned back to his companion, holding up the prepared syringe. He slid the gray sleeve up her wrist, exposing her skin. Quickly, he placed the hypo against her as it soundlessly injected its contents in her arm. She stared blankly at the floor, seemingly unaware of his ministrations.

"You'll be feeling a bit more like yourself soon, young lady. In the meantime, why don't you have a nice kip in your room? It doesn't look like you've had much sleep."

She straightened a stray piece of hair, but gave no response. Her heart sank a bit. Didn't he understand how long it would take her to give the ship a thorough scrubbing? Did he want her to fail? Was he already regretting marrying her?

"Rose?" he questioned.

She looked up, startled.

"Feeling alright?" he questioned, putting a hand up to check her temperature. "Are you in any pain?"

"My room, Doctor?"

She had heard him, then…

"Don't you remember?" he asked, concerned.

A look of confused bewilderment spread across her features before she shook her head a bit.

"Yes Doctor, but…" she trailed off, biting her lip. Silence hung in the room.

He took her hand in his, "You can ask anything, Rose. I won't be angry."

She was biting her lip. "I-I…What of?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

"I-I am trained now…" She stuttered out, looking dare he say, almost hopeful.

"Yes," he said slowly, "I realise that. What of it, Rose?" His fingers laced through hers as they spoke.

"Do you- still wish me to…to go to my room? I could…I could begin my work." she said, choking on the words.

He squeezed her hand and didn't speak, trying to determine what she was asking. She wanted to begin cooking? Cleaning? Didn't she understand she needed rest and time to recover?

When his reply didn't come, her face fell. "You have no need for me, sir."

It was a statement, not a question. The gray shift hung limply from her hunched shoulders and her eyes closed. She hadn't even begun but had already been deemed a failure.

He sighed- he was back to being sir. "Rassilon, Rose, what are you talking about? You just need a kip, is all. You'll feel better soon- now no more of this nonsense about me not needing or wanting you here." His words came out gruff and a little harsh, more so than he'd intended, and he instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, sir." she whispered. One lone tear streaked its way down her cheek. "I'll try to do better."

He couldn't bear seeing her cry. His arms wrapped around her and hugged her close. "Look at me, Rose," he said, lifting her chin up so her eyes met his. "I _do_ want you here and I don't want you to be afraid. You don't have to do better- this isn't your fault. None of it is. Whatever they've done- I'll find a way to fix it. I promise you."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I've been playing around with this chapter all week to try and give it the feel I wanted it to have, and I hope I did a good enough job to keep the story interesting. This was always one of those chapters where it didn't really seem like much happened so I tried to at least make it enjoyable to read. Rose is confused and uncertain right now, not really having much of her prior memories to fall back on. As the antidote starts to work, we'll see more of her actual personality peek through.

I'm sick as a dang dog right now, so please forgive any errors. I really did my best, but with all the new material, I'm worried I may have missed something, despite reading through it about 500 times.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you for your follows/favorites/comments!


	10. Realisation

**Chapter 10**

She didn't want to think about it…how he planned to fix her. She would convince him that she was capable- that she could do whatever he wished- that she _would_ do whatever he wished. Who knew what he would do to "fix" her? A shiver ran down her back.

"I'm fine, sir," she said carefully, "there's-there's nothing wrong with me. I'll just go begin my work."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "No, Rose. You need a lie down- let the antidote start working, eh? Come on- I'll help you to your bed." He tugged gently at her hand and she slid off the table, following him through the hallway.

The heavy wooden door creaked as it opened and she entered her room. She walked towards the double bed, the Doctor directly behind her. A vague recollection of the room lingered in the recesses of her mind as she studied the carved headboard, the nightstand, and the pale blue squashy chair.

The Doctor's hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she turned. The rest of the room was not as it used to be- the adjoining bath was missing. The space had been filled with a large old-fashioned claw foot tub. Steam floated up from perfumed water and a translucent curtain hung from a pole, closing off the bathing area for privacy.

"Looks like the TARDIS thought you could do with a soak," he smiled at her. "You can manage it from here?" he questioned.

She nodded briefly. "Certainly, sir."

The ship hummed a bit louder, causing him to pause momentarily. The old girl seemed concerned about Rose. He reconsidered.

"On second thought, perhaps I'll stay. Go on, Rose. Have your bath. I'll be right over here if you need anything."

The Doctor sat down on her bed, smoothing the duvet before putting his boots up onto the mattress.

Obediently, Rose walked to the far corner of the room, carefully studying the bath. The water looked warm and inviting. She turned to look back at the Doctor, hesitating.

"'S alright, Rose." He nodded a bit.

She took hold of the translucent curtain, drawing it across the area, giving herself a bit of privacy. Rose pulled the gray dress over her head, allowing it to fall to the floor. Slowly, she stepped into the bath, letting out a tiny sigh of pure pleasure as the water enveloped her tired body. For a few moments she lounged, allowing the perfumed water to relieve a bit of the tension that had built up since returning with the Doctor.

Once submerged in the warm water of the bath, she noticed a pale pink bar of soap, and picked it up, running it gingerly over her arm. She bit her lip, looking over her body. Bruises marked the inside of her arms and legs, the angry purple, green, and yellow marks marring her skin. Her knee was swollen, the area red and warm to the touch and her thighs ached. She cocked her head thoughtfully, trying to remember how the bruises got there, why her knee was injured, and why her legs were hurting, but came up with nothing. She shifted slightly in the bath, noticing a twinge of discomfort in her private bits, too. A nagging sensation of fear and shame pricked at the back of her memories.

 _Don't go looking for trouble, girls._ The matron's voiced sounded in her head. _If you're meant to remember something, you will. If you can't remember, there's a reason for it._

She swallowed and pushed the misgivings aside, focusing on her bath. She slid down, her knees bending and toes touching the tub as her head went under the water, wetting her hair, then came back up. The water ran in deft little streams and drips down her face and back. Rose reached for the shampoo that the TARDIS had provided and poured some in her hand. It smelled fresh and clean- like the sea after a storm, she thought, all bright and crisp, with the wild bits gone- tamed by the wind and thunder, only a serene calmness remained. She felt a little better.

As she lathered her hair, a sound caught her attention. It was quiet-very quiet; and then slowly, it grew louder. Humming- someone was humming. It couldn't be the Doctor…it was a woman. It was quiet and serene and it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. She sat perfectly still, listening carefully. It was ancient, lovely, and seemed to be tinged with sorrow. Rose felt her breath hitch as she picked up on the sadness, the song causing her own eyes to sparkle with unshed tears. She grasped at the side of the tub, intent to hear every note as the mournful melody filled the air.

It ended as abruptly as it started. She sat in the warm water, feeling confused. A dollop of suds ran down the side of her cheek and Rose brushed it away, wanting to hear the sound again- the beautiful, peaceful song.

She heard the mattress creak, and the Doctor tentatively spoke. "Alright, Rose?"

"I heard humming," she said quietly, wishing it would return. "It was…it was lovely."

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I suspect that'll be the TARDIS welcoming you back. She's always had a soft spot for you."

He heard water splash again and assumed she'd gone back to bathing but after a moment, the silence returned.

"Why was it sad? What happened?"

He sighed. "I suppose because of what happened to you. She wants you back, just like I do."

"Did you hear it?" She asked very softly.

"No." he said honestly. "I think that was just for you."

Rose contemplated for a moment before sliding back down to rinse her hair, resurfacing a moment later. The water lapped around her shoulders and tendrils of hair floated and swirled around as she thought. She considered humming the tune again so she wouldn't forget it, when something shiny glinted in the soft light, distracting her.

The copper band on her wrist caught her eye. She was married- a newlywed. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as all thoughts of the TARDIS' song were pushed away. She stood up quickly, ignoring the throb of her knee, suddenly wondering why the Doctor was waiting for her in the room- and in her bed. Her heart skipped a beat.

He heard her stand up. "Rose? Be careful. Don't want you slippin' and breakin' something. Let me know if you're feelin' dizzy or are having trouble keeping your balance."

"Yes, sir," she managed. A plush robe hung outside the tub on an enameled hook and she wrapped herself in it, the thirsty terry material soft against her skin. Rose swallowed nervously, peeking around the curtain.

He was sitting on her bed, his boots resting on the duvet. His green jumper stood out plainly, the familiar leather jacket slung over the bedside chair. He looked at home, glancing through a book, waiting for her.

Rose pushed the curtain back and stepped carefully down from the bathing area, steadying herself with a slow breath. She felt dizzy at the prospect of what was about to happen. She knew what was expected of her- why else would he be waiting? She bit the end of her lip and walked to him. Rose sat down on the edge of the bed, intently staring at the copper band on her wrist.

He smiled. "Feeling better, then?" he asked cheerily.

She shook her head yes, refusing to meet his eyes with hers. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself, she gave a shy smile and turned to face him. Wriggling slightly to inch closer, Rose leaned in, gently kissing his lips. Her small, soft hand caressed his cheek as her mouth pressed against his. Her other hand began tracing its way down his jumper.

He kissed her back- tentatively at first, unsure what brought this on. She'd startled him- the last thing he'd expected was a kiss. Her lips were soft and smooth and he felt himself let go a bit, kissing her back, and pulling Rose closer.

When her hand rubbed its way down his chest and towards his trousers, he came to his senses. Gently, he put his hand on hers, stopping its movement. His lips broke away, and he pulled back.

His blue eyes peered into hers. "Rose, why are you doing this?"

She didn't respond.

"Rose?" His larger hand still held her smaller one, as she tried to tug away from him.

"I can do better." She said softly. "'M sure I can make you happy." She looked into his eyes for the briefest of seconds. "Whatever you want."

He closed his eyes, focusing on his heart rates and respirations, realising her implications. "Rose, why?"

Her eyebrows crinkled as if she was deep in thought. After a pause she replied, "We are married… And- and you were waiting in bed?"

Oh, Gods. He'd done this to himself. He'd been a damned fool. She'd been trained to submit to everything a man desired- and he'd sat and waited for her on the bed. Naturally she would have assumed that his presence indicated he wanted something more. He cringed again, cursing himself for his incompetence, trying to think of a way to help her understand.

"Rose, we're not like that, you and I," he said, smoothing away a damp piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Now, I do care for you- very much. But this isn't how it is between us."

"Why?"

He swallowed. "Rose, you're a bit sick right now. You'll understand when you're feeling well again."

She looked confused. "I don't feel sick."

His eyebrows raised slightly, bending forward a bit, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Ah, but you are, my Rose. So I need you to listen carefully and do as I tell you, all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

"Good girl," he smiled. He pulled open a dresser drawer, getting out a pair of pyjamas. "Change into these and let's get you into tucked into bed," the Doctor said, handing her a vest and shorts. "I'll just wait outside while you change."

Rose heard the door click shut and she pulled the terry robe around her a bit closer. He didn't want her. Not in the way that a husband should want a wife. She felt…unsettled. Somehow she felt sad and unwanted, but relieved at the same time.

He stepped out of the room, his hands shaking. She'd made a pass for him and he'd nearly gone along with it. He berated himself over and over, trying to forget her soft lips and warm lovely body, fresh and clean, wrapped in the terry robe. The Doctor groaned, sliding down the door until his bum hit the floor. He put his head in his hands. What had these people done to her? Things were worse than he'd initially realised.

Gone was his feisty, cheerful, and curious companion. In her place was this…this domestic, meek, and confused girl- and she'd kissed him; no, not only kissed him, but had been ready to submit to anything he asked. With seemingly no will and no choices that were her own, he would have to be damned careful with his actions and words. He felt sick to his stomach and sighed heavily, wondering how this entire situation had gone pear-shaped in such a short period of time. The antidote needed to work and it needed to work fast.

* * *

Hello to everyone and welcome back for the tenth chapter of this story. This chapter and the next were originally one, but there was just so much text and so much was happening, I decided to split into two more manageable chunks. I hope it meets with your approval and satisfaction.

Many thanks for the reviews and thank you to the new followers as well as those who favorited the story this week. I'm glad to have you on board and hope that you enjoy.

As always, I'm so curious to know your opinions. Please review, if you can. Thanks so much, readers! Till next week!


	11. Bruised

The thin pyjamas lay waiting for her and she pulled the robe a little closer, feeling protected in its cosy warmth. Her eyes flicked to the garments lying on the bed and then back to the closed door. Rose swallowed nervously and finally untied the robe, letting it slip off her body and onto the floor. Slowly, she donned the vest, then the shorts. Neither covered the bruises. The material felt thin and flimsy, nothing like the heavy gray shift she'd become accustomed to. Her skin pricked into goose pimples and she wondered if the Doctor would be angry. Hurriedly, Rose tied her hair back and walked to the door, not wanting him to wait.

He heard her approaching and stood up, anticipating her arrival. After a brief pause, the hinges creaked, and Rose opened the door. "Doctor," she said carefully.

He walked back into the room, noting the discarded robe on the floor and the lingering scent of perfumed bath water hanging in the air. Upon seeing her, his face fell. Rose had pulled her damp hair into a pony tail that grazed her shoulders. Her black vest and shorts revealed what had been hidden under the robe. Bruises mottled her skin, the angry marks blemishing her elbows, arms, her thighs and knees. The sight turned his stomach and he felt as though he'd swallowed a stone. The contusions were all on the _inside_ of her arms and legs. These weren't from cleaning or bumping into something…someone had done this to her.

His stomach dropped. "How did I miss these?" he whispered, running two fingers over her injured arm. "What did they do, sweetheart?" he asked.

She was quiet, her fingers nervously pulling at a loose string on the hem of her shorts.

He asked again. "Rose, what happened to you? How did you get these bruises?" He kept his voice calm, steady, and even while reaching out a hand towards her.

Rose turned, frowning a bit, walking back to the bed. She smoothed a hand over the wrinkled duvet before turning back towards him. Her eyes never left the bed.

She shook her head slightly. "I don't remember. I'm sorry, Doctor." She covered her arm over the worst bruise, and sat down on the side of the bed, pulling a blanket over her legs. "I can cover it. You won't have to see."

"Rassilon, coverin' it up won't hide the fact that you were hurt," he said, his voice breaking.

"'S not bad. I'm sure 's noth-".

"Rose!" he shouted. "Look at your body- look what they've done to you! I can't-" he broke off, stopping when he saw her expression.

She'd closed her eyes when he raised his voice, her body remaining perfectly still, but tensed. She looked very young, so vulnerable. He wasn't helping by losing his composure. Gods only knew what she'd had to live through- she had to have been attacked. He took a slow breath- control. He needed to control his reaction. Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, he turned to her. He needed to be calm- to stay objective. Right then; assess the situation and treat the patient. That needed to be his priority.

His tone softened, as he sat down next to her. "I'm not angry with you, I promise- just worried. How bad is it? Are you in any pain? Is anything strained or fractured?"

She shook her head, her eyes finally opening again.

He patted her hand. "I'm going to check you over again, this time properly. We don't have to go to the med-bay," he said, remembering her aversion to it. "I should have done this before, and I didn't. I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't know someone hurt you."

"N-nobody hurt me, sir. I must have…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" he asked, softly.

"Fallen?"

He smiled tightly. "I don't think so, love." His hands went up to her shoulders, carefully easing her onto her back. "Let me help you lie down."

She shivered and he pulled a thin blanket up, covering her from the waist down. He took her wrist in his hand, closing his eyes as he found and mentally recorded her pulse. His hand paused on her forehead. "No fever," he murmured, "but your pulse is up." He picked up her wrist and pulled her arm, extending it. "I'll start by checking your arms; just tell me if something hurts, alright?"

With gentle fingers, the Doctor went over both arms, checking for breaks, sprains or strains. She winced and let out tiny whimper as his probing fingers pressed too firmly on a tender spot near her elbow.

"I'm sorry," he said, quickly, "wasn't trying to make it worse."

"S okay," she whispered.

"Rose, I'm going to move the blanket a little," he said, gently folding it to the top of her thighs."

"Doctor?" she asked, apprehensively.

His hands moved to the hem of her vest. "I'm just gonna poke around your stomach."

Rose's skin pricked and she shivered when he lifted her shirt, folding the bottom half up, exposing her stomach. She flinched when his cool fingers came in contact with her skin.

Her abdomen only showed two bruises, one to the left of her navel and one below her ribs on the right. Carefully, he palpated the area for any signs of rigidity. "Anything botherin' you here? Giving you any pain?" He asked, as his fingers pressed into her skin.

She shook her head no.

"Just about finished," he said quietly. "This'll only take a moment. Might feel a little uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt." He smiled, trying to encourage her.

The Doctor carefully slid her sleep shorts down another inch, till they sat a bit lower on her hips.

She drew in a sharp breath, holding her body rigid, her eyes wide.

"Relax," he said softly. His examination continued to her lower abdomen, gently palpating the area over her womb. "Is this hurtin' you?"

"No," she squeaked out.

"Good." He nodded, finished with his exam. She didn't appear to have any internal injuries. He fixed her shorts, gently tugging the elastic waist back up, then smoothed the vest down over her belly.

"That's done, then. Now I just want to check over your legs. After that we'll be finished."

She tensed when he started to pull down the blanket that covered her. He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Anything you want to tell me?" he asked her softly.

"No. 'M feeling…strange." She eyed him nervously, hands clasping the thin blanket that covered her.

"Afraid?" he prodded her.

She looked ashamed and gave one jerky shake of her head, confirming his suspicions.

He squeezed her hand. "Rose, I'm checking for injuries. I promise that's all. There's no need to be scared." Her eyes met his for the briefest of moments. Cautiously, removed the blanket and began looking her over.

A shiver ran through her and she felt queasy and a bit ill, wondering why she felt compelled to both allow him whatever he wanted, as well as shrink back in shame and fear. She wanted to jump up and start doing something, _anything_ to keep from thinking- to find some sort of peace. Her eyes closed and she held back a sob when he sat down on the bed and gently pulled her right leg away from her left.

Carefully, he went over her legs, his hearts breaking a bit more each time she flinched, stiffened, or her breath hitched when his fingers came into contact with her skin.

He noted the swelling in her left knee. The area was warm to the touch, and she let out a small, squeak as he examined it. "This is hurtin' you?" he questioned, remembering the slower pace she'd kept walking back to the TARDIS.

"A little," she admitted, nervously.

"I'll be able to fix it, don't worry." He gave her a reassuring smile. "All the bruises too, actually. There's a cream in the med-bay that'll help. Heal you up in no time, I promise."

Her inner thighs each carried a myriad of bruises. He closed his eyes, noting four distinct marks on her left inner thigh and three distinct small bruises just above her right knee that were almost certainly finger tips. Someone had forced her legs open. His mouth went dry. "Experiencing soreness in here?" he asked carefully, indicating her abductor and thigh muscles.

Rose let out a shaky breath. "A bit, yeah," she admitted, then blushed, adding, "sir," to the end.

"Are you-" he paused, wondering how to ask. "Are you having any pain internally, Rose? Anything that feels wrong?" he asked.

She looked uncomfortable- he didn't know whether it was his question or if she'd been hurt. After a period of time, she finally shook her head, indicating no.

"If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

She nodded, tugging at the hem of her shorts.

Finally finished, he sat down in the blue chair next to her bed. Rose pulled the thin blanket back into her lap and stared intently at the woven fibres. He rested a hand on her injured knee, and asked as calmly as he could, "Were you made to do something you didn't want, Rose?" His piercing blue eyes looked up at her, filled with sadness. "Did one of the men there hurt you?"

She pulled away, and her breath hitched as she shook her head. "No, sir."

"The bruises, Rose…" he trailed off. "I keep looking for another explanation- something that could have caused it…" His voice was hoarse, coming out in a choked whisper. "Were you raped?" he asked her quietly, his head bowed.

The Doctor's question sent a wave of panic through her body. She felt sick and sore and exposed and she didn't understand why. She slid off the side of the bed, wanting to distance herself from him. As she stood, her legs feeling ever-so-wobbly, she started to back away, and finally answered him. "You- you…" she stuttered, her hands shaking, "you are m-mistaken."

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, slowly making her way across the room. Her brown eyes were wide and she held a hand out in front of her as she continued to back into the corner of the room.

"Rose...it'll be okay, I promise. I'll get you sorted." he said softly.

She whispered it again. "You are mistaken."

He licked his lips nervously- obviously she wasn't ready to talk about it- perhaps she didn't remember what happened at all…or maybe she wanted to forget. Slowly, the Doctor closed his eyes and took a breath. The bed creaked gently as he slowly rose from it, his hands raised up to his chest. "Yes. I must be mistaken, then. Forgive me, Rose. I wasn't trying to upset you. Come on, sweetheart. Pop back into bed."

She slipped into the corner, pressed close against the walls. The bruises contrasted sharply against her pale skin, and cowering in the corner, she looked like a beaten animal. Whatever she'd been through- and clearly she'd been through something traumatic- he needed to fix it, not make it worse.

The Doctor was looking at her again. He seemed anxious. She supposed he wanted to make sure she wouldn't run away. She wished matron was there- she'd know what to say, what to do. She closed her eyes, her head pounding and her heart thumping in her chest, as she shakily gasped for air. Feeling dizzy, pressed herself further into the corner, when, all of a sudden, it came back- the gentle hum. He'd said it was the TARDIS- that the ship liked her. It was different this time- calming and tranquil. She slid down the wall, into a sitting position, her knees tucked under her chin and arms clasped around her legs, listening. Her eyes closed and she somehow felt connected to the ship. As the humming permeated her mind, it soothed her, relieving some of the anxiety, the panic. The song continued, further lulling her into a relaxed state that felt comforting- like a mother might soothe her child.

He stood and watched, completely grateful that the TARDIS had intervened. The ship changed the lighting, tingeing the ceiling a pale blue. An old Gallifreyan lullaby he hadn't heard in ages began playing. He could have kissed the old girl for her help. Rose sank down in the corner, listening intently.

When it was finished, he held out both hands, and spoke softly. "Rose?"

Her head lifted slowly.

"No need to stay in the corner, Rose. Come on, then. Let's get you back to your bed. A nice kip and you'll be feelin' better." He smiled encouragingly, walking towards her.

She watched him approach and whispered a question. "Was that the TARDIS?"

He smiled. "Yes," he said truthfully. "It's a lullaby. Did you like it?"

She answered very quietly. "Yes." A few tears slipped down her cheek and she sniffled. "'M sorry, sir. I don't understand what's happenin'. I-I just…" she trailed off.

"There now," he said, kneeling down beside her. "Just relax, sweetheart. I'm sorry- I'm so sorry for frightening you."

His hand slipped into hers and she grabbed onto it like a man awash in the sea would grasp for his rescuer. Slowly, he helped her across the room and back onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, where she crumpled against him. Her head rested on his shoulder as she cried softly.

"You have a good cry," he said, rubbing light circles on her back. He comforted her the best he could, allowing her tears to dampen the front of his jumper. After a time, the tears slowed, and finally, she was sitting quietly, still holding his hand tightly.

"Would you like a story, then, Rose?" he asked.

He heard a sniffle in response.

"I'll tell you about where I'd like to take you," he smiled softly, hoping that it would happen.

"It's called Ndrine. I happened upon it once by accident, but I think you'd love it. The atmosphere is thin, but the skies are brilliant- every colour you could imagine, Rose. It's vivid and bright and cheerful. The clouds are almost always thin wisps- barely there, really, but they'll pick up the colours of the sky and look like stray pieces of faerie floss, drifting by.

It's too far for many species to get to- even those that can travel there don't usually bother- other than the skies, there's not much. The thin atmosphere doesn't allow for much life aside from a few hardy plants that poke their stubborn heads up from the dry, cracked ground every few years- just when there's been a sprinkling of rain.

You see, Rose, because the atmosphere is so thin, the climate is dry. It only rains when conditions are just so- the clouds will thicken, and the site of that in itself is amazing. Then, rain falls- just enough to soak the ground for a few hours. The showers dry up and the clouds fizzle out and things go back to the way they nearly always are. Back to pretty skies and candy floss clouds."

He paused a moment, checking to see if she showed any interest at all. Her eyes were closed and her head snuggled into his shoulder; she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N:

Welcome back, readers! Whether you've just started reading, or have been with me over the past couple months, I am glad you're here! If you could take a moment to share your thoughts, I would be very grateful, indeed.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to note that while the Doctor doesn't uses terms of endearment often, I thought it was plausible that he might once he figured out what happened to Rose. He does call Lynda (with a y!) "sweetheart" several times in the "Bad Wolf" episode, so I allowed him to call Rose the same.

Thank you for reading! Till next Friday!


	12. Healed

Chapter 12

With the utmost care, he laid her back down on the bed and pulled the duvet up to her shoulders. Certain she was sleeping, he walked quickly to the med bay. Stepping inside the room, the full weight of the situation sank down onto him. He leaned heavily upon the exam couch, suddenly out of breath. _She's under my care. I told her mum I'd watch out for her. She's so damn jeopardy friendly, but… It's my fault. Can she recover? Why did I let her go?_

He closed his eyes as he remembered the expression on her face when he'd tried to bring up what had happened to her. Her reaction had all but cemented what he was already quite sure of. Hurriedly, the Doctor pulled a few pieces of equipment off the TARDIS shelves, placing them neatly on a tray. He added a few more supplies before spinning on his heel and walking back to Rose's room.

Upon his return, he noticed she'd moved, now curled up in a small ball under the covers.

He brushed away a strand of hair and gently nudged her until she was resting on her back. She didn't stir, not even after he exposed her shoulder. Without wasting time, he picked up a syringe from the tray of medical supplies. Flicking his finger against the tube, he let out an air bubble and injected the contents into her arm- an emergency contraceptive which he deemed necessary. She didn't need the heartache of conceiving a child in addition to everything else.

Next, he brought out a small, metallic medical kit, opened it, and placed the materials on the bed. The Doctor took Rose's arm and pressed an oblong metal object to her skin. It was small and thin, the size of a coin, and it lay flat on her arm. A very small light located on the bottom of the disc flashed red. The light flickered from red to green and the Doctor let go. It stayed in place, now firmly attached to her skin. The small green light lazily dimmed then brightened. It would monitor her continually- medication levels, vitals, electrolytes, respirations, and the like. A flat, foldable screen the size of a credit card was taken out of his pocket and sat on the bedside table as he waited for the results to start appearing.

While he waited, he picked up her wrist, taking her pulse. Her heart rate was slightly elevated. Her wrist, cool and pale in his hand, seemed so small and fragile. He sighed softly.

After thirty seconds elapsed, the first readings were available. Eagerly, he looked at the compact screen. She was dehydrated, but showed no other signs of illness or severe injury. After another few moments, the drug readout began scrolling across the screen. So far, the antidote had only marginally lowered the levels. This wasn't going to be the quick fix he'd hoped for. Still, she'd made a bit of progress. Perhaps sleep would aid her body and the antidote in expelling the drugs forced on her in the Women's Facility.

Setting the screen down on her nightstand, the Doctor gathered his thoughts, and watched Rose sleep, unsure how long she'd be out. The thought of her waking alone while still heavily medicated would not allow him to entertain the idea of repairing the TARDIS at this time.

He sat in the chair next to her bed as he waited, leafing through the rubbish pamphlet she'd given him. As he expected, it stroked the male's ego, perpetuating his superiority over his newly trained wife- as though he'd gone and picked up a new gadget or sports car. It briefly went over the girls routine- cooking in the morning, cleaning in mid-morning, meal preparation again at noontime, sewing and mending was followed by basic childcare, until it was, once again, meal preparation, evening cleaning, and finally, marital obligations.

His hand shook involuntarily as he read the last bit and set the pamphlet down. He took a long slow breath, guilt seeping into every pore. It was part of the instruction- part of the bloody instruction and he'd done nothing for days, sitting peacefully in his cell while Rose had endured god knows what at the hands of a strange man. His blood boiled, the anger building until he thought he may burst. These people- not only condoning the training of women, but rape as well-as though potent drugs that erased the memories made it all proper and "humane". His eyes closed as he gritted his teeth, furious with himself, with the planet, with the whole damned universe.

Rose moved a bit in her sleep, letting out a nearly silent whimper as she rolled onto her left side, now facing him.

He felt the anger slip away as his focus moved to the lovely little human in front of him. Even bruised, she was beautiful. Her blonde hair had grown tousled and wavy from laying on it damp. He took another look at her in the bed, so small and slight, and felt something inside himself break. Tenderly, he caressed her cheek with his thumb, murmuring quietly, "I don't know how I can ever fix this, Rose, but you have my word that I'll do everything I can to make it better."

~OOoOO~

Rose opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. The gray shift was gone- she was wearing pyjamas. She shook her head, trying to remember. Where was the matron? Or the other girls? Why wasn't she on her cot?

"Rose?" a deep voice asked.

Any lingering sleepiness instantly vanished. She jumped, the memories coming back all at once. "Doctor," she said, a bit panicked. "So sorry, sir," she said quickly. She moved quickly to stand, and felt his hand grasp her shoulder.

"Stay there," he admonished gently. He pressed a glass of juice into her hands. "Drink it all, now," he smiled. "You're a bit dehydrated and I want you to replace some of the fluids you've lost."

She tried the juice. It was cold and slightly sweet and tasted a bit like heaven. Rose sipped it appreciatively and wondered how anyone could ever want anything more than such a nice drink and this wonderfully comfortable bed.

She leaned up against the headboard, tucking her knees up and resting her chin on them. Her injured knee protested in pain with a dull throb. She ignored it, and faced the Doctor, her eyes focused on the rim of the glass. The contusions on her arms showed as she set the drink down. Self-conscious, Rose wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to minimize the appearance of the bruises.

He smiled. "How're you feelin'?"

She gave a tiny smile in return. "I'm fine, Doctor."

"You only slept about two hours; I'm sure you could use more."

She shook her head.

"Mind I fix your bruises, then? Got everything I need here."

Rose glanced down. "I'm alright. No need to worry, sir."

A tube of cream appeared in his hand and he shook it lightly. "No need for you to be in pain, Rose. This'll heal you in no time."

"Oh," she spoke in a small voice.

"It won't hurt," he assured her, taking the lid off the tube. "Might feel a bit warm as it's healin' you up, but it shouldn't cause you any pain. Arm, please," he smiled.

She stiffened, remembering the familiar words.

"Somethin' wrong?" The smile had faded.

"Just remembering something," she said slowly, extending her elbow so he could reach her arm.

The Doctor squeezed a small amount of white cream from the tube and gently rubbed it into the bruise, careful not to exert pressure to the tender area. "What was it, then?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. "Nothin'- just matron used to say that before injections."

His brow crinkled as he moved on, dabbing the ointment on the next set of marks, massaging it into her damaged skin. "Said what?"

"Arm, please. Every morning and evening…don't know why 'm telling you that…it doesn't matter." She paused a moment. "'M sorry, Doctor."

He smiled lightly. "No need for apologisin' Rose. Just means that nasty stuff they put you on is starting to wear off a bit. Talking to me about what happened is good." He paused a moment, looking into her eyes. "I mean it. Should you remember anything, I hope you'll talk with me about it."

She flinched, looking away from his intense gaze. Her eyes vacantly stared at the wall for a moment, then back to her arm as the medicine was absorbed. "Should it feel so hot?" she asked timidly.

He glanced up from his work. "Too much?" he asked. "Not burnin' you is it?"

Rose shook her head lightly. "Don't think so. 'S just warm, yeah?"

"Juice," he said softly, looking towards the glass.

Obligingly, she picked it up an sipped a bit, watching him intently as he worked.

They sat in silence as he patched her up, rubbing the cream into her skin, watching as the marks faded and disappeared from both of her arms.

"Right," he said, and cleared his throat. "Ease back, Rose," he said patting her pillow. "I can't treat your legs when you're sitting like that."

She'd tucked her legs underneath her body and had been sitting on them as he worked. Slowly, she sat the cup down and stretched her legs out in front of her, looking up at him cautiously.

He bent down, scrutinizing her knee. "Didn't that hurt, sitting like that with this knee?" he asked her.

She started to shake her head, then winced as she moved it. "Maybe a bit," she confessed.

He stood up, gingerly making his way over to the other side of the bed, sitting down beside Rose. He patted her hand. "I'll heal up the bruises first, but I think the knee'll take a bit more than the cream."

Pulling open the drawer beside her bed, his hand reached in a brought out what looked like an ordinary ace bandage. "This'll take care of it nicely," he smiled.

She wrinkled her eyebrows at its appearance.

"Not an ordinary bandage," he said, grinning. "In fact, this'll heal you up within an hour. Infused with special medicinal herbs from the Fiolion's this is."

He shifted his weight, dropping the bandage onto the duvet, before picking up the tube of medicine. "Right then," he said gently, "best get these bruises out of the way so I can work on your knee."

Rose bit her lip as the Doctor rested his hand on her knee, her legs crossed at the ankles. He smiled kindly. "I have to see them to heal them."

She nodded ever so slightly, indicating her consent.

His hands gently separated her legs a bit, picking up the ointment. As the Doctor worked, he chatted pleasantly, doing his best to keep Rose distracted.

She listened to him speak about their travels, his encounters with Jackie, and their times on different worlds. The stories were nice, but they felt like far away memories, or perhaps things that hadn't happened at all- just tales.

She grew steadily more uncomfortable as he worked his way up from her knee to her thigh. Rose closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. He was trying to heal her. She should be grateful, not afraid.

The bruises on her legs were worse, taking twice as long to mend as those on her arms. With each bruise mended, he worked his way up her leg a bit further, all the while talking amiably about their travels together, trying to spark her memory. When he reached her inner thigh, she balked, scooting herself back and away from him.

He raised an eyebrow, conveying his annoyance. "I'm tryin' to treat your injuries, stay still." He stopped abruptly, his face transformed upon glancing up at her. She was pale, the colour gone from her cheeks. Her hands trembled lightly; her body drawn and tight.

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry." He sighed heavily. "Bit thick, me. Need a break, then?"

He backed away and she snapped her legs together, once again drawing them up to her chest. She winced as her knee bent and he cursed himself for his insensitivity. "Drink your juice," he said quietly.

Rose picked the glass up, sipping the cold drink obediently. "Don't know what's wrong with me. 'M behaving badly and you're only being kind."

""S alright. You've been through…well, I don't even know what you've been through, but I just got carried away with talkin' and…" he sighed. "Rose, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded, her finger rimming the glass. The lights in the room were dim, almost comforting in their gentle glow. Since he'd stopped treating her and had backed away, she felt calmer, steadier than before. She shielded herself protectively, tucked into a small bundle as she awaited his question.

He studied her carefully before asking. Her blonde hair was slightly tangled, and hung in waves around her shoulders. The vest was rumpled from sleep, the shorts slightly twisted. Her arms were wrapped securely around her legs, armouring herself from whatever danger she perceived in him.

When she picked up the cup, a slight tremor in her hands was still present. Rose swallowed a bit of the juice, quickly glancing to the Doctor and back, not allowing their eyes to meet.

As the TARDIS hummed quietly around him, he gained a sense of what to ask. The ship seemed intent on not ruffling feathers right now and after what had happened only two hours before, he was in agreement with her. Pushing the question he really wanted to ask to the back-burner, he decided on something simpler; something much less threatening.

"I'd like you to tell me about what you learned at the facility. How did you spend your time there?"

His decision had been the right one. Her arms dropped from her legs and she straightened up a bit.

"I learned all sorts of things," she smiled shyly, hands coming to rest on the duvet. "Cooking and cleaning, taking care of babies and children, keeping up our home…I'll be able to make sure you are properly looked after and happy." She cleared her throat, looking a bit embarrassed and a bit pleased. "Matron said my cooking was good."

He nodded, bemused. "Is that so?"

She gave him another smile in return. "Yes, Doctor."

He continued questioning her and Rose happily obliged telling him all of her domestic skills. As she chatted, she grew more relaxed and he picked up the tube of healing cream and finished mending her bruises as she talked.

Evidently, all she needed was a bit of distraction as she barely batted an eye as he finished his doctoring. Picking up the medicated ace bandage, he gently wrapped her knee, carefully propping her leg on the bed.

Rose fell silent as he finished his ministrations on her. "Thank you," she said softly. "'S not just any husband who would care for his wife like that."

He stiffened a bit at the husband remark, before answering. "Any decent bloke, husband or not, wouldn't have allowed it to happen in the first place," he said gruffly. He sniffed lightly and gave her a smile. "Now then, this'll have to stay on for an hour- maybe two at the most. All comfy?"

"S'pose so," she answered.

"Good. I need to work on the TARDIS a bit. I'll carry you out with me if you'd like to sit and watch…"

She shook her head. "S'okay. I don't want to bother you while you're working. 'M sure I can find something to do; 's a big ship. There'll be lots for me to do."

"No Rose- You need to stay still till I tell you otherwise. That knee needs to rest with the bandage on in order to heal up. Understand?"

She frowned a bit. "Course I do, 's just-"

"Just nothing," he interrupted her gently. He pointed at the metal disc on her arm and then the small screen propped on the bedside table. "I applied this while you were sleeping- that way you won't have to keep goin' back to the infirmary for tests."

She nodded her understanding.

"Now," he continued, "these readings have me concerned. I need you to start drinkin' that juice, or I'm afraid I'll have to run an IV to help you stay hydrated. I'll bring as much as you like, alright?" He gave her a smile.

At the sound of IV, her breath hitched a bit and she laughed nervously. "No, wouldn't want that," she squeaked out. She picked up the cup and drank deeply. "See? I'll do what you ask of me- 'm your wife, after all."

He swallowed, feeling uncomfortable. "I could stay," he said quietly, "if you're not feelin' up to being left alone and you don't want to watch me work on the ship."

She bit her lip, nodding. "I'll be fine here. Don't want to bother you, sir." She shook her head. "Doctor. Whatever you want." Rose bit her lip, clearly nervous. "But….but no IV, though, right?" she whispered.

His eyebrow raised. "No, not right now. Hopefully not at all."

She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"Everything okay, Rose?" he questioned.

Nodding, she took another sip of juice.

"Right," he said softly. "I'll be in to check on you in a bit. Sure you don't need anything?"

She shook her head, again drinking from the mug.

He gave her a small nod. "Just yell if you need anything, Rose. TARDIS'll make sure I hear you."

The Doctor walked out, shutting the door gently behind him. She'd said nothing about her mum; about traveling, seeing the universe, about meeting new people. It hurt. Rassilon, it hurt to hear her talk on and on about…about nothing. All she wanted right now was to be a proper wife, putter about the ship, and do his bidding.

Rationally, he knew it would take time. He was in a time machine; this was just a blip on the radar. She'd be back to running by his side in no time. He started towards the console, intent on quickly repairing the seals, hoping they'd seat themselves well enough and wouldn't need any further attention.

He walked quickly through the hallway, noticing the Rose's room was closer than he'd ever remembered it being to the console. Apparently the TARDIS didn't want her far away, either. The Doctor slid his hands into his jacket pocket, the old leather soft and smooth under his rough fingers. He grabbed a wrench and got to work, planning on giving Rose at least an hour to herself before checking back.

~OOoOO~

Rose waited patiently in her room- or she tried to. The bandage tingled, and while it wasn't painful, it certainly didn't bring the word comfortable to mind. Her leg ached as the medicines seeped into her knee, repairing the damage.

She looked about the room a bit before her eyes came to rest on her leg. The skin was pale and smooth, free from the bruises that had covered it earlier. She felt a bit better without wearing the constant reminders of… Of what she wasn't sure. She should remember how they got there, shouldn't she? Rose pursed her lips, trying to remember any detail of how it had happened, but nothing came to her. She tried remembering something specific about the past few days, but it was all fuzzy. Her memories in general were fuzzy. Nothing seemed real but the present, yet she could easily remember all the skills she learned. She bit her lip, feeling frustrated. As matron had said, 'Best not to think about it.'

Lying back against the wall, she sighed wistfully. She was with the Doctor; that's what mattered right now. Rose knew they'd traveled together. She remembered his face and his voice, but had forgotten his kindness. He'd healed her. She didn't deserve such treatment, but he'd done it as though it came naturally- as if she should expect it. Rose leaned back against the pillows, thinking it over in her mind. She'd expected to be working hard from sunup to sundown with no rest- the reality had been quite the opposite. She hadn't lifted a finger, quite literally, to do anything at all since she'd arrived several hours ago. A pang of guilt stabbed at her heart, and she frowned slightly.

She contemplated getting up to work, but the TARDIS seemed to sense what she was thinking and the low hum grew into a steady loud buzz. She paused. The Doctor had asked her not to move; she would stay still, for him. The buzz quieted into a gentle hum. Out of things to do, she lay back onto her pillows and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, she was once again asleep.

~OOoOO~

An hour passed quickly and he wiped away at a dab of grease on his knuckles with a well-worn rag. The Doctor slid out from under the grating, pleased with his findings. All of the replacement gaskets had seated themselves nicely and none were leaking. The TARDIS was officially ready for travel.

He stopped at the loo on the way back to Rose's room, thoroughly scrubbing his hands at the sink, shifting his role from mechanic to physician easily.

She was napping when he pushed the door open. Not wanting to wake her, he quietly slipped into the room and pulled up the chair from beside the bed. It scraped on the floor as he dragged it, but Rose didn't stir. He sat down and leaned forward, examining the area around the bandage. Enough time had passed that everything should have healed, but until he removed the wrapping he wouldn't know for sure.

His hand barely brushed against her when her eyes flew open and she jumped, pulling herself into the corner, sheltering her body by wrapping her arms around her waist.

Her response, though understandable, was disheartening. He was still as she became aware of the surroundings. Her eyes scanned the room and her posture relaxed slightly upon seeing him.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he said honestly, offering up an apologetic smile.

Rose shifted her weight, wiggling until she was again resting on her back, head lying on the pillow. "Forgot where I was for a moment," she said softly. "'M sorry."

"It's understandable, Rose. No need to apologise. Mind if I remove the bandage?"

She nodded and offered up, "I think it's done. 'S not tingling or aching anymore."

"Was it botherin' you?" he asked surprised. These bandages usually provided soothing, comforting relief for the patient, not more discomfort.

"Wasn't so bad," she said quietly. "I figured it was just fixin' me up."

He carefully removed the bit of tape holding the end down and unraveled the wrapping, finally removing the last bit from her knee. The swelling was gone at first glance, although the area was red and warm. She hissed lightly when he touched it.

"That hurtin' you?" he asked, concerned. He'd never seen a bad reaction from an infused bandage before, Fiolion or otherwise.

She shook her head. "'S fine."

"I wonder…" he trailed off. The bandage contained nothing artificial- only pure, natural ingredients, but Rose's body had been injected with a potentially dangerous combination of chemical compounds. The gears in his head turned as he realised she'd probably suffered a reaction because of a combination of the two. He took out the sonic and aimed it at her knee, adjusting it to setting 621c. The readings came back instantly- light burns sustained from a chemical reaction.

He sighed heavily. Even in trying to heal Rose, he had inadvertently caused her more pain. He wondered if it was possible to strangle in his own guilt.

* * *

Sorry I'm posting this chapter a bit later in the day than usual. It's been a rough week.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Never be afraid to send me a message if you have any questions or just want to say hi. I love hearing from you guys! Have a great week!

Next week, the Doctor discovers Matron gave Rose tablets, but did he find out in time?


	13. Intravenous Therapy

**Welcome back, readers! I wanted to post a *Trigger Warning* for implied rape in this chapter. Take care of yourselves! :)**

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath, sighing as she turned over. She licked her lips and blinked blearily. Where was…oh, that's right. Doctor. TARDIS. Her own room. The realisation was comforting and she turned her head, her brown eyes falling to the nightstand. Her bedside clock read 5:45. It'd be morning, then.

Morning. The word jarred her memories and she sat up suddenly, remembering the last thing Matron had asked her to do.

 _"I've tucked two tablets into the bag. You are to take one tomorrow morning and one tomorrow evening. It's important that you do so, and important that you do not tell the Doctor." She stopped and turned looking directly into her eyes. "Do you understand, Rose? It is very important that you do this."_

Determined, she slipped out of bed and stepped into her slippers.

Rose turned her head slightly and listened carefully, wanting to be quite sure that she was alone. The Doctor didn't seem to be about. She pulled her bag off the jump seat, looking over her shoulder. Certain she was by herself, Rose quickly dug through the bag, locating the small tablets matron had given her. She smiled when she found them.

~OoO~

It had been a long night. Rose hadn't even been back on the TARDIS for twenty-four hours, yet he was exhausted. The Doctor stood at the sink of his ensuite, warm water filling the sink. Rose had been asleep since he mended the burns on her leg and he was glad she'd been able to rest most of the night. He'd left the room for a few minutes only because she'd been sleeping so soundly and he needed a bit of time to think, to mull things over.

After everything she'd been put through…he couldn't even imagine. When the drugs wore off, how would she cope? How could he help her through the anger, grief, and confusion? Based solely on her actions he knew the memories weren't far beneath the surface.

The ship hummed a bit louder, drawing his attention. Perhaps she was awake; it had only been twenty minutes, but…he wanted to return to her side, should she need him. He wanted to watch her breathe, wanted the little beside monitor to update her vitals…he wanted to know she was still with him.

He stood and straightened his jumper, walking the few doors down to her room. The door creaked gently as he pushed it open. He expected to see her snuggled under the duvet, but the bed was empty. "Rose?" he called out, hoping she was in the ensuite bath. Silence. Where had she roamed off to? He hoped she wasn't confused and a bit disoriented from the drugs and had gotten herself lost.

Rose carefully removed the tablet from its thin wrapper, looking around the vast space of the console. She wondered what her life would be like on this ship. He seemed kind and caring, a generous man- she wanted to do her best to please him. Kindness was not an ordinary trait amongst men, she'd learned, and a special gift when given. She contemplated the tablet in her hand. After taking it, her situation would improve. Two small tablets had the power to change her life for the better- the matron had promised. She only needed to take them.

The sound of footsteps on the metal grating altered her that he was coming. Rose glanced up, chiding herself for the brief daydream. Quickly, she put the tablet on her tongue where it dissolved, just as he entered the room. She dropped the bag back onto the seat and straightened up.

"Rose?" he asked. "Alright?"

She nodded emphatically, swallowing what remained of the pill. "Just-just going through my things."

He raised an eyebrow. "Havin' a snack, too?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, Doctor."

"What were you eatin' then?"

She fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. "Nothin', sir."

"Not sir, remember?"

She nodded, wide-eyed. "Y-yes, Doctor."

He walked up and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "How are you feelin', Rose? Did you sleep?"

"'M okay. I did sleep. Yes, Doctor." She took a step backwards and picked up the bag she'd come back with from the Women's Facility.

He swallowed, looking at Rose. "I was going to have a look at the gaskets I replaced…just double-check they aren't leaking. I dunno, you could stay, maybe help me?"

Her head turned to the side, giving him that odd little stare she'd just started doing since she'd come back. "I-I wouldn't want to disturb you." She carefully took another step backwards.

"No, that's what I'm sayin'," he smiled. "You wouldn't be disturbing me."

She shook her head, grasping the bag in her hand as she backed away, smiling nervously. "'S okay," she said quietly. "I'll just be…" she trailed off.

It hit him all of a sudden.

"Rose," he said, firmly, "what are you hiding from me?"

She stiffened and what little colour she had drained from her face. He walked towards her, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Alright, then," he said more gently. "Please tell me, Rose. What are you hiding? I need to know."

Miserably, she walked back to the jump seat, gingerly setting the bag down on the ripped fabric. The remaining tablet was removed and she handed it to him.

His heart sank; she'd taken more medication. Why hadn't he thought to check her bag? "Oh Rose." He sighed. "How many have you taken?"

"One," she whispered. "I was only given two." She paused briefly, hoping he would understand. "Doctor, please… I just want to be happy." She glanced up and rested her hand on his jumper. "I want to make you happy."

He stared in disbelief, angered by the lies she'd been fed. "Who told you that?" he shouted angrily. "What damned fool told you that you'd find happiness in these pills?"

Her voice shook. "Matron."

He barked out a harsh laugh. "Suppose she told you things would be just perfect if you took them both, then?"

"I-I just…I just want us to be happy," she whispered, stifling back a sob.

He closed his eyes bowed his head. She was afraid; no, not just afraid…she was afraid of _him_.

The Doctor lowered his voice, taking her hand. "I'm sorry sweetheart. C'mon, sit down, now," he said, helping her sit on the jump seat. She looked childlike perched on the chair, her legs dangling listlessly as more tears rolled down her cheeks. He smoothed her hair and tried again. "Rose, I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with whoever told you this lie. Your happiness isn't dependent on any tablet. Understand?"

She nodded meekly. "'M sorry."

He pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Come on," he said, sighing. "Back to the med-bay with you. Let's see what damage has been done."

~OOoOO~

In the infirmary, the Doctor removed the last tablet from its glassine packaging and began analyzing it. The drugs were slightly different than the ones administered through injection. The pills had to have been an earlier variation. The memory repressors not so powerful, but contained higher doses; the learning enhancers weaker, but three had been combined to form a reasonably effective compound.

Though less effective, if she'd taken both tablets as instructed, her memory loss would be permanent, even with the antidote he'd concocted. The idea made his stomach roll. He shook his head; he _had_ found the tablet and she _would_ regain her memories. The final dose hadn't been taken.

He turned back to his work, again going through the chemical make up of the tablet. None of the components were particularly safe- especially for Rose. He made up another antidote that, with any luck, would begin to reverse the effects and minimize damage to her body. The small monitoring device alerted him to her worsening dehydration.

Turning around, the Doctor looked up, wondering how she was coping with everything. Rose sat listlessly on the exam couch, staring at the floor. She sat on her hands and her head drooped.

"Alright?" he asked gently, walking over to her. Quickly, he pinched the skin on her arm and injected the antidote. She didn't even flinch.

"'M sorry," she whispered. "I knew it was wrong…but she promised me you'd be happier if I took the tablets."

"Rose, look at me," he spoke gently. Her eyes met his for a fraction of a second before falling back to the floor. Her fleeting glance had been filled with shame. "Yes, taking the tablet was wrong, but I'm not angry with you. You did it because you thought it would help. I understand that. I'm sorry if I scared you in the console room, but what you did frightened me. That's why I shouted. I was afraid."

She pulled a hand out from under her leg and brushed a wisp of hair away from her eyes. "I never expected you to be so kind," she said softly.

He pulled her into a hug and gave her a hopeful smile. "C'mon, then. Antidote's been administered. I've got an idea to help jog your memory."

~OOoOO~

They stopped in her room on their way back. Rose took some clothes into the ensuite and changed in to comfortable jogging bottoms and a soft tee-shirt with hearts on it. Once dressed, he led her through the corridors, his hand clasping hers. They eventually reached the media room. The room was large and vast with an immense selection of films, past and present. Comfortable chairs sat around the various television sets, and the corner of the room had its own film projector. Rose stared in wide-eyed awe.

"Do you not remember this room?" he questioned her. "It used to be one of your favourites…"

She shook her head slightly. "'S like I'm visiting a place I dreamed about."

He smiled pointed at the couch, massive and comfortable. "Sit down and relax. I'll be right back."

The small disc on her arm was still alerting him of dehydration- the extra dose of medication coupled with the reaction from the antidote worsened her condition. He quickly stepped back to the infirmary and grabbed a saline bag, a pole, and a few other supplies before heading back to see her.

Rose sat on the edge of the large squishy sofa, her head turning as he came back into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw what he was carrying. A memory, like a bright spark, shot back into her mind as she saw the IV bag. A thin girl with sad eyes- _Raina._ She whimpered.

"What's that for?" Her voice hinted at panic and she glanced nervously around the room.

He shook his head and set the supplies down. "Nothing you need to worry about. Relax, Rose."

She didn't say anything, just sat hesitantly on the edge of the sofa watching him.

"Get comfy," he smiled.

She obediently scooted back into the massive brown cushions, her eyes fixed on the bag.

"Any requests?" he asked, hopefully, rummaging around in the cupboard. "Anything you'd like to see?"

She shook her head.

"Catch," he said lightly, tossing a blanket towards her. She caught it mid-air and sat it beside her.

The Doctor dug through the movies on board. He wanted to show her something that reminded her of her life- her old life with her mum and Mickey…and with him. It needed to be familiar. After a few moments of careful thought, he selected a romantic comedy she'd made him watch several times before.

The film started but she seemed a little on edge. _Best get the IV out of the way_ , he thought. It'd be over with before the film was finished if he started it now.

He walked over to the table and picked up the saline bag, shaking it slightly. "You're dehydrated. This'll have you feeling better soon."

Rose eyed him suspiciously, her fingers digging deep into the material of the sofa.

"Arm, please," he smiled, as though it was now their private joke.

She looked warily at the port, bag, and IV pole, and back to the Doctor, biting her lip.

"It's okay, Rose, it won't hurt. Well, it might pinch for a second, but it'll make you feel better. I shouldn't have waited as long as I did to give this to you…" he trailed off, shrugging.

He was not prepared for Rose to bolt from the room and run down the corridors in a blind panic.

The TARDIS hummed, clearly upset.

He stared at the room, huffing. "Well, how was I supposed to know the thought of the IV would push her over the edge? I'm only tryin' to help her, you know."

Rose ran down the corridor, unsure where she was heading, or what she'd do when she got there. A door appeared beside her, and she flung it open, rushing in. It was her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, looking around frantically for a place to hide.

The door of the closet appeared and she ran towards it. She hid in the cupboard, praying he wouldn't come after her, and that he wouldn't find her.

~OOoOO~

 _The girl who came in on that third day looked dreadful. She was gaunt and thin, her hair straggly and appearance disheveled._

 _There had been arguing in the corridor. Rose had heard it while she'd been cleaning. A man had stormed into Simplett's office, dragging a thin wisp of a girl behind him. He'd demanded they take her back._

 _"She cries all night- can't take it no more. I shouldn't have to put up with this. She's to take care of me and my home. It ain't right."_

 _Simplett looked at the man calmly, then at the girl who was huddled behind him. "What've you to say for yourself, then? Why aren't you performing the duties you are bound to do?"_

 _She let out a quiet sob. "I'm so sorry, sir. I am trying, sir," she whispered._

 _"In what ward did she receive her training?"_

 _Simplett glanced at the matron who had just entered. "She trained here, Mr. Simplett," matron replied crisply. "She was taken two days early because her husband did not wish to wait."_

 _Simplett's features fell. "Tsk, tsk. Such a shame when you don't let them finish. All right, then, Mr….?" he trailed off._

 _"Thanix," he replied._

 _"Yes, Mr. Thanix, we will take her back if you've no use of her. We're very sorry you were displeased. We always recommend you allow the girls to complete their trainining..."_

 _He sneered. "I'd just as soon beat the new one into submission, thank you."_

 _Simplett nodded. "That's certainly you choice, sir. We'll take Raina from here."_

 _Matron nodded sympathetically, "Come along, then, Raina. This way."_

 _She'd escorted the girl down the hall, passing Rose, nodding at her as she continued her work. Rose stopped momentarily, but matron glanced down, giving her a stern look. She immediately resumed scrubbing._

 _When it was time for the evening injections, Rose passed the girl who was lying on a cot. A bag hung from an IV pole and the girl writhed and whimpered as the medication dripped into her arm. The matron watched her carefully, murmuring something to quiet her. Rose's injection was administered by a man she didn't know. She walked quickly out of the room to her next class, wanting to forget Raina all together._

 _The rest of the night went as usual. Rose came into the sleeping quarters after being handed around the men's chamber. A tear leaked down her cheek and her lip trembled slightly. Her body was sore and ached from exhaustion. Her legs were wobbly and her knee hurt…one of the men had put all of his weight on it while he was pinning her to the bed. She sniffled, wishing that the ache between her legs and the throbbing of her knee would go away._

 _As she walked into the room, she noticed matron covering Raina's thin, frail body with a sheet. She looked cold and grey, her eyes staring wide at the ceiling, a look of pain frozen on her face. Matron caught Rose looking and shook her head slightly. She turned her head away from the scene. The girl was dead._

 _Rose lay on her narrow cot, processing what had happened. If you pleased your husband, he would keep you. If she served him, and did what he asked- looked after him, bore his children, cooked and cleaned, then life would go well._

 _If you did not, he would bring you back; then the IV would be brought out. You'd writhe and squirm and cry as the drugs entered your system and matron tried to comfort your dying body. She shuddered._

 _Rose decided then and there she would do whatever it took to please her husband. She would not become the gaunt girl on the cot three spaces from hers, whose dull grey skin and blank dead eyes stared up at the sheet draped over her._

~OOoOO~

"Where is she?" he asked out loud.

The ship was silent.

"You know I'm not goin' to hurt her. You know how much I care about her. Help me find her…please."

A quick mental picture of Rose's room flashed into his mind.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

The metal grating clanked under his heavy boots as he strode quickly down the corridor. After making several turns, he came to Rose's room and knocked softly.

"Rose?" he asked quietly, slowly opening the door. The room appeared empty. She wasn't on the bed, and the room seemed deserted. He poked his head in the adjoining bath.

"Rose?"

He searched the room briefly before heading back into the bedroom. The Doctor's eyes flicked nervously from one side of the space to the other, when his gaze focused on the small door.

The cupboard- she had to be in the cupboard. He walked over to it and gently opened the door, switching on the light. At first, he saw nothing, but upon second glance, there she was- squished into the very back of the closet, her eyes wide and hands shaking, cowering like a dog that had been kicked. Any hint of irritation left him instantly upon seeing her.

He put his arms up in the air, a sign of peace. "I can see you're frightened. Don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Come on out, Rose, so we can talk about it," he spoke soothingly.

What was she to do? Her heart beat wildly in her chest, as she weighed her options. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible- she didn't see the IV bag, but she knew he had it…and wanted to use it on her. However, if she came out and did as he asked, perhaps he'd reconsider. Her mouth was dry and her head was a swirling mess of confusion, fear, and panic. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Please give me a chance," she finally sputtered out. "Please. I've learned so much. I'll do anything." Her voice shook, breath rasping as she continued. "I'm not who you want me to be, but I'll learn…if only you'll give me a chance."

He had no idea what she was going on about, but Rose was frantic and he wasn't about to make it worse. "Yes, Rose. 'Course I'll give you a chance," he spoke evenly, calmly. "Come on out, then."

She stumbled towards him, her warm brown eyes brimming with tears. Rose was only a step away when she faltered, her body crumpling and falling to the ground. He caught her gently, and carried her the few steps to the bed. He pushed a pillow under her head, propping her up slightly.

She needed the IV- dehydration in addition to the stress of god knows what else was taking its toll. He stepped into the hallway to retrieve the supplies he'd brought with him, laying them on the foot of the bed.

He picked up her hand and palpated the area gently, finally selecting a suitable vein, and slid the needle under her skin, carefully pushing until the hub was in place. Once satisfied, he removed the needle and taped down the catheter. Within moments, the IV bag was hanging from the pole, its contents slowly dripping into her. She'd been unconscious for the better part of ten minutes. It worried him a bit. He weighed the options and finally decided to rouse her- after all, the unpleasant bit was taken care of and if she was conscious, she could explain why she'd taken off.

"Rose, time to wake up," he spoke gently. "Come on, now." She stirred slightly, but didn't open her eyes. The Doctor softly patted her cheek with his hand. "Rose," he said a bit more firmly, "time to wake up." He continued until her eyelids fluttered open. "That's a good little human," he smiled.

She looked around, confused. Why was she in bed again? The Doctor's face looked fuzzy around the edges and she felt strange. Glancing around, she saw it. The pole and bag were above her, hanging down from beside her bed.

Her stomach went cold and Rose panicked. Frantically, she tried sitting up, but the Doctor held her down. She weakly fought against him. He was trying to talk to her, but she couldn't think and the words were just a jumble of sounds all slurred together.

The Doctor's hearts raced as he frantically tried to calm Rose. Something was scaring her- and badly. He shouldn't have woken her, should have left her unconscious. She struggled, trying to pull out the IV, fighting him off. This was wrong- the whole situation. He talked to her gently, calmly, encouraging her, trying to ease her fear, but she didn't seem to hear him.

Rose fell back limply against the sheets, crying in great big gasping sobs. He leaned over her again, still talking and she closed her eyes, waiting and wondering when she'd begin writhing and how long it would be until the sheet was pulled over her lifeless body. She felt the bed shift as he sat up. His hand was gentle on her shoulder. Rose shuddered. He'd seemed so nice…but he didn't want her. Her lip trembled and she kept her eyes closed, but noticed her left hand was free. If she could just reach the tube…if she could take it out, maybe it wasn't too late- maybe she could get away. Her fingers inched closer to her right arm. Mere inches away, her heart sank when his hand rested on top of hers. She pushed as hard as she could, clawing, grabbing towards the IV catheter. She grabbed hold of it, and started to tug when his calloused hand again clamped down on hers, taking it away from the site. He was talking again- and again she was too panicked to listen or understand. His hands were around her wrist- binding it down and tying it to the side of the bed.

Rose sobbed as she lay tied to her own bed. Again and again she pulled against the restraints, trying to free herself. She was alone; dying and alone.

Rassilon, it was going to be a long day. Running on nothing other than adrenaline, she hadn't resisted long, and had been reduced to a sobbing heap within mere moments. After she'd tried to pull out the IV tube, he'd had to immobilize her arms. Her emotional state was bad- she was inconsolable and frantic.

"Rose," he said steadily, "I'm just going to help you get a bit of a kip. I don't know what's got you so frightened, but you're starting to scare me. I'm goin' to help you sleep, now, love. Try and relax. It won't hurt a bit."

He put his fingers on either side of her temple, connecting with her mind. Flashes of different scenes sparked through her mind, her thoughts racing. "Sleep, Rose," he spoke firmly. Instantly, the scenes quieted. He pulled back, leaving her in peace.

He sank down in the chair next to the bedside, groaning. Running a hand through his short, dark hair, he sighed deeply. She'd scared him to death just now. His hearts were racing and his fingers trembled slightly. _Breathe_ , he told himself _. She'll get better, she's just trying to cope with what they put her through._

The self-reassurance did little to assuage his fears. He turned to Rose and untied her wrists, placing her hands gently at her sides. He waited as she slept, hoping- no, praying that she'd not repeat the same scenario when she finally did wake.

* * *

Hello again, everyone! I apologize that I did not update last week, but there was a lot going on and I didn't have the time that I needed to get this chapter cleaned up and fixed so that I was happy with it.

At any rate, I hope that you enjoy. I think there's another week or so before things start looking up for Rose and the Doctor. Don't worry- this isn't doom and gloom the entire way through (although, I will admit there's a goodly amount of it).

I love hearing from you. Please don't be afraid to comment. Thank you all for the likes and favorites as well. Have a great week! ALC


	14. Aftermath

**Chapter 14**

When she woke again, he was there, sitting beside her bed on the upholstered chair. His eyes met hers momentarily. He looked- uneasy, almost afraid. The Doctor leaned forward, resting a hand on hers.

"Rose?" he asked cautiously.

The IV was gone. A bandage pressed a small cotton ball where it had been. Her hands were free, and she sat up slowly, momentarily confused. Soft blankets surrounded her, cocooning her in warmth. She felt…better.

"Doctor?" she asked.

He nodded. "Right here, Rose."

She shook her head lightly. Things weren't making sense. Had he changed his mind?

He remained quiet, sitting calmly, waiting for her to speak. Her colour was better- she looked a bit more like herself. The disc's readings were good. She should be feeling close to normal, health-wise, anyway.

Her voice was strained. "How? Wh-why am I still here?"

She still seemed confused, not understanding. "Rose, you live here- on the TARDIS with me. We travel together. You were only at the Women's Facility by mistake- but you're here now, and you're safe."

She shook her head slightly. "'S not what I mean, Doctor…" she trailed off.

"Your room, then?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "How am I still here? I shouldn't be here. I've seen it before. While I was there- I know I shouldn't be here."

"I don't know what you mean, Rose," he said softly. "What are you talking about?"

"The IV…I know what it does," she said in a hushed whisper.

He turned his head glancing at the pole sitting behind him. "Rose, the IV was to help replace fluids. Just a simple saline solution. Is that what you're talking about?"

She huffed softly, letting out the air in a soft puff. Her fingers raked through her blonde hair, expressing bewilderment and confusion. "But…why didn't it help her, then?"

Licking his lips, he took her small hand in his larger one, squeezing her fingers with his own. "Who didn't it help?"

"The girl that was brought in." Rose paused a moment. "Raina."

He nodded slowly, indicating that she continue. Rose obliged. She told him everything she remembered from the time she was dumped off like an old pile of rubbish until the matron pulled the sheet over her cold, still body.

"And…and he left her. She was sick, Doctor…and you told me I was sick…and I just thought that…" she trailed off, sniffled softly, and looked up at him. "It hurt her. She cried and she shook and…" she let out a small sob and gulped in a mouthful of air, "I thought you were doing the same to me."

He put his thumb under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "But you know now that that wasn't true, Rose. I was just trying to help you. I meant what I said- I'll never hurt you." His hand again rubbed circles on her back, trying to soothe her.

She clung to him as she cried softly. His leather jacket creaked a bit as she rested her head on his shoulder, sniffling lightly.

Rose rested against the Doctor for a time before she picked her head up. "Why didn't it help her? The IV, I mean." she asked, her voice still thick with tears.

He paused briefly- it was doubtful that the matron had intended to kill the girl. It didn't seem to be the way of the planet, and certainly not that of the facility. Women were treated like cattle, but not purposefully and maliciously killed. He chose his words carefully.

"I believe Raina was already very unwell when she came back, Rose. The IV given to her didn't contain a saline solution- it was probably the same concoction you received by injection, but stronger. It had to completely erase the memory of her first husband in order to prepare her to learn everything all over again."

He cupped her cheek with his hand, thumb stroking her cheek. "She was likely too sick to endure such pharmaceuticals. They're not all that safe for healthy women, let alone someone who is already weak and unwell. Her body just gave out." He rubbed a hand over her back.

She nodded, sniffling, looking down at her hands. Faint red marks showed on her wrists. Her mouth opened in a silent question as she ran a finger over the mark.

He saw her staring and said gently, "You scared me earlier. Thrashin' about and all- I had to restrain your hands so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

Rose blinked, nodding. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't-"

"No need for apologies. I had no idea what you'd witnessed- I could've done a better job of explaining things."

The bed squeaked gently under their weight as he shifted slightly. "Would you like to come see something on the ship with me? I had an idea while you were sleepin', thought you might like to-"

Her stomach growled, interrupting his thought.

He raised an eyebrow, giving her a smile. "Or maybe it's time for lunch?"

Rose's hand covered her belly as she flushed pink. "Sorry," she whispered, looking embarrassed.

"I should've known. What'll it be, then?"

She smiled back. "I can cook for us," she said hopefully. "Whatever you'd like, Doctor."

He debated. Rose looked almost happy at the prospect of getting into the kitchen. Fixing one meal wouldn't hurt her, especially if he kept an eye on her as she did it. After picking up the folding screen and tucking it into his pocket, the Doctor nodded his consent slowly. He was rewarded with a very large, very genuine smile.

~OOoOO~

Rose tied on an apron, pinned up her hair, and turned to the Doctor, suddenly feeling shy. The need to please him, to make him happy, dominated her thoughts. She didn't want to muck this up.

The Women's Facility had all menus planned in advance- Rose only needed to ask matron or to view the planning boards to see what she needed to prepare. Not knowing what the TARDIS had available in the kitchen or what the Doctor wanted felt intimidating. She poked around the kitchen, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the task at hand.

He sat at the table, watching her work. She seemed a bit lost, wandering around, opening this cupboard and that, looking but not touching anything. After a few moments of peeking through the galley and looking flustered, he cleared his throat, causing her to jump and look at him.

"Don't overdo it, then, Rose," he said gently. "If you're not feelin' up to this, I'll gladly fix us something."

She shook her head, eyes widening a bit. "No, no. I'm feeling good, Doctor. 'M just not sure what you'd like."

"Well then," he said with a smile, "can you fix us a couple sandwiches?"

"If that's what you want…" she trailed off, looking a bit disappointed.

He smiled. "Rose, you'll have plenty of time to cook. Right now all I need is a sandwich. You'll find the bread in the pantry, and everything else in the fridge."

She nodded.

The pantry door swung smoothly on its hinges and, as promised, a large variety of loaves sat on the top shelf. She studied them intently, finally selecting a simple loaf of wheat bread. The refrigerator held a vast array of meats and cheeses, tucked away neatly in a small compartment that was, not coincidentally, bigger on the inside. She smiled as she patted the fridge, grateful that she'd been able to find what she needed.

The TARDIS hummed pleasantly as Rose assembled the sandwiches, and she finally felt in control of something. It felt good to be busy. She set a plate down for the Doctor at the table, and placed her own on the counter.

"Aren't you going to eat over here?" he asked, patting the chair beside him. "I don't bite, Rose."

She hadn't intended to eat with him, but was grateful for the invitation. They shared their lunch together at the same table.

"What do you suppose would make you happy, Rose?" he questioned. "Shall we visit your Mum?"

She shifted in her seat. "I've no need to visit anyone. 'M with you now. 'M to take care of you."

"But you must want to see your home." he said softly, wanting her to want it- even if it meant dealing with Jackie.

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Rose chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Doctor, sir, my home is here with you."

"No, you're home is in London. You're traveling with me- and you do live here- but you're home is on Earth."

She dropped her sandwich. "Do you-"

"No." He interrupted. "I want you here with me." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Maybe some other time we'll visit your Mum."

Once he dropped the subject, she relaxed. It worried him that she had no interest in Jackie, her home, or any of the things that should be important. Still, it had only been a day. Patience…he needed patience.

Too soon the food was gone and Rose stood up, gathering their plates. She washed the few dishes quickly dried them quickly while the Doctor tucked the meat and cheese back into the refrigerator.

"Well done, Rose," he said quietly. "It was a very nice sandwich."

Her smile was shy, but the gentle blush of her cheeks told him he'd been right in paying her the compliment. As she turned away, he sighed softly. It appeared he'd have to tolerate domestics for a time.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. This chapter is a shorty, but the next one will not only have more content, but also begin to explore Rose remembering what happened to her and how she'll deal with it. I'm sorry I've only been posting every other Friday, but Lord have mercy, my job has been insane. By the time I drag myself home, cook dinner, clean up, and do all the other adult stuff, I've little time or energy to write...or edit, in this case. We are literally leaving to go camping as soon as I finish posting this, but I'm taking my laptop with me in hopes that I'll be able to do a bit of writing and/or editing this weekend. Thanks so much! ALC


	15. When Memories Return

I'd like to post a *trigger warning* for this chapter, just because Rose starts dealing with the mental trauma of dealing with rape. There's nothing graphic, but the anguish and emotions are strong- it might be upsetting to some.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

She was coming back to him; it was a fact. It was taking longer than he expected, but the progress was real.

Her eyes made contact with his now before ducking away. She'd blush as though she'd behaved badly, but was secretly a little pleased with herself. Her smiles were becoming more genuine and she showed him little signs of affection- resting her head on his shoulder, putting her hand on his back as she ducked behind him.

She wasn't the same Rose and he'd acknowledged that- but she was getting better.

He'd given her a little garden to tend; she'd wanted something of her own to take care of, as the TARDIS took to keeping herself tidy. He set aside a little patch of earth in the ship and had given her a few packets of vegetable and flower seeds. Rose had taken to it almost immediately and had readily tended to the tiny patch, putting the paper packets on little sticks at the end of each row. She watered the tiny hills carefully and within a few days small seedlings began popping up from the soil.

He'd been in the console room, working on the ship, stuffed under the grating when Rose came in, all smiles. The Doctor poked his head out from under the console, giving her an inquisitive look.

"They started sprouting," she said happily. "Some of the seeds, I mean."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well done, Rose. Knew you'd have a knack for gardening. 'M glad you're enjoying it."

"What are you doing to the TARDIS?" she asked softly, her fingertips brushing against the instrument panel.

"Just tinkerin', really; she doesn't need anything fixed, but I like to keep an eye on her and make sure everything's as it should be." He paused, his face looking pained. "Can't believe I didn't notice the gaskets were going before. Could've prevented what happened."

Rose placed her hand on the sleeve of his leather jacket squeezing his arm. "I'm fine."

He gave her a tight smile and slid back under the grating.

"I'll be in the kitchen," she said softly.

~OOoOO~

Rose hummed softly as she pulled the loaf of hot bread from the oven. After waiting for the dough to rise a second time, she'd popped it in to bake. The crusty loaf would be ready to eat as soon as it cooled.

The past week had been trying but she felt better busying herself in the TARDIS kitchen. The memories of the Women's Facility had returned, haunting her thoughts constantly. She was determined to forget, to focus on the here and now, making the past just that- the past. The comforting scent of warm bread calmed her nerves and she shook the bad thoughts aside.

A pot simmered gently on the stove and she gave its contents a stir, adding a bit more ground pepper, before experimentally tasting the concoction- it was good. Bits of roast beef simmered in a brown gravy with carrots, potatoes, onions, and celery. As the stew bubbled gently on the stove, she went about setting the small table for the two of them.

"Doctor," she called out, knowing the TARDIS would allow him to hear her, "it's about finished. Come in whenever you're ready."

He was nearly through working when he heard her call out. He stood up, brushing off his dark jeans. He picked up the sonic, tucking it away in his jacket before heading off to find Rose.

The Doctor walked in, sniffing the air appreciatively. "Smells good, Rose. You're all but spoilin' me, cooking all this good food." He gave a friendly grin.

She smiled back, holding up her wooden spoon. "It'll just be another minute or so. Sit down, if you like."

He sat down at the table, trying very hard to not think about how incredibly domestic the entire situation was, and had been, for the last week and a half. He couldn't say anything- not after all she'd been through. He might not do domestics, but he wasn't going to pull the rug out from underneath her, either; not when all of this seemed to be helping her.

She shuffled around behind the counter, causing him to look up. Rose was slicing the loaf of bread, humming softly under her breath. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she wore an old apron she'd dug out of the wardrobe room. He couldn't deny it; she was beautiful.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, a bit afraid of the strong feelings this little human brought out in him. He wondered if she'd started remembering what had happened at the Women's Facility. The past two days she'd seemed a bit off. Some of the smiles had stopped and she'd been a little quieter. He wanted to be there for her, to comfort her, but she'd shied away from him, putting all her efforts into the little garden.

Rose ladled the stew into two bowls, set each on a plate, and nestled a thick slice of buttered bread beside the bowls. Carefully, she carried it all on a tray back to the little table. Within a few moments, both were seated and eating.

The Doctor mopped up a bit of gravy with a piece of bread as he tilted his head towards his companion. "How's the garden, then? Coming along, is it?"

She smiled, bowing her head a bit, and looking back up. "Yes, ta. The radishes are popping up and so are the peas." Rose paused. "It's really just what I needed. I do remember that the TARDIS tidies herself, but…" she huffed lightly. "I can't describe it, Doctor. It's like I physically need to be doing something- either cooking or cleaning, or..."

"It's from the drugs, Rose. They're not fully out of your system yet. You're recovering nicely, but the effects will last awhile. Your memories should be returning soon, if they haven't started already."

She froze for a split second, the bread jerking to a halt before it touched her lips. Almost as soon as she paused, she regained her composure and took a bite. The buttered bread was placed on her plate as she folded her hands into her lap.

"I do love the garden, Doctor."

"Thought you might," he said casually. He shoveled in a spoonful of the beef stew and watched her intently as she picked up the spoon and took a small bite. After a moment, he set down the utensil he was holding and rested his hand on top of hers. "Feeling alright?"

She bit her lip, shadows of doubt lurking beneath her brown eyes. Her expression changed and she smiled gamely. "Sure. Never better."

He smiled, but it didn't fool either of them. His hand squeezed hers, and it made her shiver.

"I want you to tell me if you're not alright, Rose. I won't pester you, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable but…"

She stood up quickly, bumping the table, accidentally knocking her bowl to the floor. It shattered upon impact, the sound jarring both of them, the uneaten stew spattering the tile. "Sorry," she said quietly, bending down to clean up the mess.

She picked up the pieces of the dish slowly, carefully, wondering if she lingered long enough that he might finish eating and leave so they could again avoid this conversation. Carefully, the shattered bowl was deposited into the bin and she came back with a wash rag.

The wet cloth rubbing against the floor was the only sound in the kitchen. They remained silent as she cleaned up what remained of the stew. She was she knew what he'd been hinting at and it scared her to death.

Her memories had started out vague. Rose reckoned it to walking around in a thick fog. You couldn't see your surroundings but knew they were there. In the span of a day or so, the fog had lifted, and she was left with everything in plain sight again.

The first memories had been fleeting glimpses of cooking and cleaning; an aching back from hours spent scrubbing and cleaning, pulling a warm loaf of bread from the oven, a small chubby hand waving in her face, and sleepy eyes closing as she rocked a tiny baby to sleep.

It had taken a day longer to remember why she was afraid at night; why everything seemed scary, and why she didn't want to go to bed even when she was exhausted.

She'd woken up terrified that night, remembering it all vividly. Fighting back nausea, she ran to the toilet, retching and crying. The TARDIS had made comforting humming sounds as she vomited. After a time, she crawled back into her bed, wrapping herself in layer upon layer of blankets, wanting to forget. She tucked her knees up to her chin, wrapped her arms around her legs, and cried softly until she'd finally fallen asleep.

Now, when she did sleep, her dreams were full of dark shadows and men- always strange men, breaking down her door and leering at her while she sat petrified in bed. Her room had gone from a comforting sanctuary to a terrifying nightmare. Daylight brought little relief. When she wasn't sleeping she was remembering- rough, groping hands, fear, pain…

The Doctor's boot scraped on the floor, bringing her back to the present. He wanted her to talk about it…and she didn't know what to say to him. If only Shareen- no. She realised she didn't even want to talk about it to Shareen…or her mum, or Mickey, or anyone. She wanted to bury the thoughts, the feelings- bury them down so deep they'd never see the light of day again and no one would ever know. Maybe then she could forget.

Slowly, carefully, the floor was swept and Rose ran the mop over the area just for good measure. He sat at the table, unmoving. His expression was blank, but his eyes looked sad- even for him.

She pulled out her chair, the legs scraping dully across the floor, and sat down on it. The old wood creaked slightly as her weight settled on it.

Rose stared at her hands carefully till the Doctor lightly cleared his throat, causing her to look up.

"Need something to eat, don't you?" he asked, indicating the empty spot on the table where her nearly full bowl had been. "You only took a bite or two before your dish fell."

She licked her lips and nodded slowly. "Maybe in a bit. 'M not feeling all that hungry right now." Perhaps she could make a quick escape. "Do you need anything else? Thought I might pop back to the garden…" She started to stand.

"You've been in there all day," he remarked dryly. "Not trying to avoid me, are you?"

"No," she said a bit too quickly. Her face turned crimson. "I mean, no, of course not."

"Good," he smiled. "Stay and keep me company for awhile, then." He stood up from his chair and took a step towards the counter.

Rose jumped up. "D'you need somethin'?" she asked. "I'll get it."

His blue eyes locked onto hers. "Sit down, Rose. Relax."

"I can get-"

"I know you can," he said patiently. "I can, too. Stay still for a few minutes." He procured a bowl from the cupboard and ladled some of the hot stew into it, sitting it on the counter. The Doctor picked up a bread knife and gently cut through the soft loaf of fresh bread, sawing her a thick slice and spread it with butter before bringing it back to the table. "Right then," he nodded. "Eat up."

She was nervous. Not the kind of nervous flutters when a boy looked your way, but the full-on, fear-in-the-pit-of-your-stomach-because-you-don't-want-someone-to-know-something kind of nervous. And now he wanted her to eat.

Rose took a breath and steadied herself. She picked up the spoon and took a little bite, then another. Her stomach churned and she set the utensil down. "'M really not hungry," she quietly.

He watched her intently, blue eyes focusing on her every move. "Are you alright?" he asked, stroking her hand with his thumb.

She felt physically ill, and her stomach rumbled restlessly. _Don't ask me about it, please don't ask me about it. I'm trying to forget, can't you understand how much I want to forget?_

She offered him a smile. "Course I'm alright. Just not all that hungry right now."

They were playing a little game. Rose trying to convince the Doctor she was fine and the Doctor calling her bluff.

"Rose, you haven't eaten much all day. Is there something wrong? Should I take you down to the infirmary? I could give you a scan, an' make sure everything's okay."

Her lips formed a thin line. Checkmate. She picked up the spoon and ladled a little into her mouth.

He smiled. "Good. I know you might not want it, but it'll help."

She nodded silently and took another bite, chewing mechanically. The stew rolled in her stomach as she swallowed it. _Concentrate. You can do this. Eat, Rose. Control yourself. You can do that._

He cleared his throat and again rested a hand on hers. "I know you're not well, Rose. You're rememberin' the bad things that happened to you."

Her spoon froze in mid-air, then clattered to the floor as she dropped it. Her hand fell to the table as she began to tremble. _No, no, no, no…_ This wasn't happening. He wasn't going to bring anything up so soon. He had to know she needed time, didn't he? She closed her eyes tight, squeezing them shut.

The Doctor paused for a moment, noting the changes in his companion. He swallowed and finally asked, "Can we talk about it?"

It was only five small words strung together in an ordinary sentence; five innocent little words that wouldn't have had an impact on her at all, except that he'd put them all together. The guilt, the shame, the hurt and anger…everything she'd been masking so well couldn't be tamped down any longer. Woodenly, she stood up from the table. She felt his eyes on her, staring, probing, questioning.

She ran. Out the door, down the corridor and to the nearest bath where she sank onto her knees at the toilet, retching, coughing, and choking. Tears streamed down her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She flushed only to have a fresh wave of nausea overtake her. Again and again her stomach heaved until she had nothing left to expel. She flushed a final time.

The cold porcelain chilled her elbows and she cradled her head in her arms, still bent over the bowl. She cried; her face twisted in anguish and she shook. Great gasping sobs escaped her tortured soul as the stress of everything finally muscled its way out of her exhausted body. And he was there.

His large hand tenderly rubbed her back as she cried. After her tears had slowed a bit he scooped her up off the floor without a word. She wiggled a bit, protesting, wanting to walk, but he gently shushed her and started walking. As the Doctor carried, she relaxed a bit, her head resting against his soft leather jacket. The thumping of his two hearts was calming, and she felt a tiny bit better.

The TARDIS hummed softly in the background as he walked down the corridor to her room. As he approached the door, he felt Rose freeze against him. Her eyes squinched shut again and a few new tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Can you take me somewhere else?" she asked, eyes pleading.

"Whatever you need," he said gently.

He turned, and walked further down the hall to his own quarters. The room was quiet and dimly lit; he hoped she would find it soothing. He gently set Rose down on the bed and she tucked herself into a small ball on top of the dark blue duvet. Tentatively, he reached out, experimentally rubbing her back in small circles.

She initially jumped and stiffened at the feel of his hand resting on her back, but relaxed after a few moments. His touch was gentle and reassuring; it was comforting and she nearly began crying again from the kindness he exhibited.

He reached around her side and took her hand. "I don't know how you're feeling or what you're going through, Rose. I want to help you. I don't deserve to be forgiven for what happened to you…" he trailed off.

She sniffled twice, looking up at him in surprise. "I-I never blamed you. 'S not your fault. 'M just…I just started to remember and…" her voice wavered as tears fell down her cheeks again.

The Doctor sighed, his hand lightly stroking hers. "You're never goin' back there, Rose. You're safe here, I promise you."

"I know," she said tightly, her voice quavering.

"D'you remember him? His face?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said softly. "Not now or ever." She shivered lightly. "But it wasn't like that."

"Like what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't ever the same one…always different blokes each time. Usually three and once four."

"Three and once four? What do you mean?"

Her eyes lowered. "How many we were taken to each night."

"Three or four different men?" He felt sick. "Oh Rose…"

He closed his eyes, feeling the anger boil in his blood. His hands shook as he remembered lying on his cot, chatting with the guards as they assured him Rose was fine. Guilt seeped into every inch of his being. He groaned lightly.

"'M sorry," she said.

Her voice brought him back. The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at his companion. Her hair was mussed and her face was red and blotchy from crying. Tears still fell slowly and her hands trembled slightly.

"Rose, do not apologise. Listen to me, this is my fault. I didn't do enough; not even close. I had no idea, love. I had no idea."

She was quiet for a moment, then she startled and her body tensed. "Oh, my God."

"Rose?" he asked.

"Did…could they?" she stammered. "Am I…could I be pregnant?" she stuttered out, her face ashen.

"No."

"But…" she said.

He licked his lips. "When I saw the bruises, I guessed what had happened. I gave you an emergency contraceptive." His hand squeezed hers.

She started crying again in earnest, and he found himself holding her, his own tears shielded from her view as he, too, wept for the hell she'd endured.

He comforted her, murmuring reassurance. "Shhh, now precious girl, we'll find our way through this." His large rough hand gently rubbed her back, quieting her tears. At long last, she cried herself out, and he tucked her into his bed.

"Will you sleep?" he asked her, fingers brushing a piece of hair from her eyes.

"Probably not. Can't stop thinkin' about it."

"Let me help?" he asked.

She looked him warily.

"No tablets or drug, I promise. Won't hurt you at all- it'll just help you relax enough to rest."

Her breath caught a little in the back of her throat. "I'll be fine. Should probably go back to my room."

He sighed and squeezed her hand. "Will you be more comfortable there?"

Her eyes closed as she swallowed. "'M sure I'll be fine."

"You don't-" he stopped, cutting himself off. "Rose, you don't have to go back. It's fine if you want to stay here. I just want to help." His eyes met hers. "Whatever you're most comfortable with- that's what happens. Promise."

"I-I'm not sure. I just…Doctor I don't want to…"

He nodded, encouraging her.

She stared at her hands. "Please don't make me sleep. I-I don't even know what you'd do or how I'd stop you, but…" she glanced back up at him, eyes still red and puffy, "please don't."

He swallowed hard. "The thought of that- it scares you?"

When she didn't respond, he smiled sadly. "I'd never do anything at all to harm you. I promise. And if the thought of me helping you to sleep makes you uncomfortable, then I won't do that, either. Not unless you ask. Okay?"

"Mmkay," came her soft reply. She nestled down into the pillows and blankets and stared at the wall, the dim light of the room slowly calming her.

He didn't leave her side that night.

* * *

Is it wrong that I dearly love this chapter? I suppose I'm still not entirely pleased with the final edit, but I do love that the Doctor and Rose are finally sharing their sadness together regarding what happened at the Women's Facility. Work is slowly getting a bit less crazy and I'm hoping to be able to go back to posting new Chapters every Friday and not every other Friday, but no promises, okay? As always, your comments are appreciated, as are your favorites and follows. Thanks so much!


	16. A Return to London

**Chapter 16**

The Doctor glanced down from the book he was skimming through and, as he shifted, Rose murmured a bit in her sleep. She looked angelic lying on her back, lips parted slightly, her breathing deep and even as she slumbered. She'd slept almost five hours without waking.

Four days ago, when she'd finally confessed that her memories had returned, the Doctor wondered how she would manage to carry on. She'd been withdrawn and quiet since that night. He watched her try to be strong and put on a brave face, but the truth was that she wasn't able to deal with it and he doubted that anyone could. The lingering effects of the drugs made dealing with anything complicated- she still felt compelled to cook and clean. She still wanted to do what he wished, to obey and it made it more difficult for both of them. In the past few days, he'd learned to choose his words carefully- not an easy feat for this regeneration.

When he found her crying tucked away in the garden, he'd broken down himself and held her apologising profusely, trying to relieve some of the guilt. She'd looked at him with wide-eyed wonder. _Doctor, this isn't your fault. You didn't know._ Even now, when his guilt was clear, she absolved him of it.

She shifted, rolling onto her side and let out a little sigh. The Doctor looked over at her, making up his mind. He'd hinted that they should to pay a visit to her mum, but she'd flatly refused. A girl needed her mother at a time like this, didn't she?

He crept out of the room, gently closing the door behind him and took a breath. It was time to take her home for a visit, whether she felt she was ready or not. Perhaps being at home would help her deal with the situation…and certainly she could talk to her mum. The Doctor felt a fresh surge of guilt when he pictured how Jackie would handle the news. They'd both be traumatised…but in their grief, they would have each other. Perhaps that's where the healing could begin.

The time rotor groaned and whooshed as he adjusted the dials to return just outside of the Powell Estates. He moved around the console, flicking switches and murmuring words of encouragement to his ship. She landed with a soft thump.

Rose blinked blearily, licking her lips. Something had woken her, but she couldn't figure out what. Glancing around the Doctor's room, she tried to find something out of place, but there was nothing. Everything was as it should be. Glancing to the side, she noticed the chair next to the bed was empty. She was folding the duvet back when the Doctor walked back into the room. He gave her a cheerful smile.

"Awake now, I see," he said, smiling.

She smiled back, nodding. "Half awake, anyway."

His smiled widened at her almost-joke. "Feeling well this morning, then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, think I am. Slept pretty well, 'n for awhile, wasn't it?"

"About five hours, which is better, but you're still behind. If you ever want help falling asleep, or staying asleep, Rose," he said carefully, "don't hesitate to ask."

Rose shrugged a bit. "I'll be fine."

He sat next to her in bed and took her hand. "I'd like to take you somewhere today."

She huffed a bit. "Doctor, I-"

"Before you say no," he continued, "I'd like to say that we're already there and that it's safe."

She licked her lips nervously. "Where are we?"

His hand let go of hers and he stood, pushing both hands into his jacket pockets.

"Doctor?" she questioned softly.

"I need you to trust me."

Her reply was barely audible. "I don't want to go anywhere. I like it here." She looked up.

He stared at his boots. "I think it's time, Rose. We haven't traveled in weeks and I understand why- honestly I do. But sitting here ignoring the issue isn't going to make you any better."

"'M not ready." Her lower lip trembled. "Can't we stay here? Please?"

"Rose, this trip…it's not going to be anything frightening or scary. I give you my word. You're gettin' yourself all worked up and you don't need to. Come on, into the shower and then get dressed. I'll have breakfast ready when you're done."

Her head hung down, defeated. "What should I wear?" she mumbled.

He swallowed. "Jeans and trainers will be fine. I think it might be a bit cold today- might want a warm jumper or a hoodie."

She sighed and slowly made her way to the bathroom, her terry robe tucked under her arm. He smiled to himself. He wasn't sure how long it would have taken her to be ready to travel on her own, but he had a feeling it would have been a very long time- perhaps not ever again. Whether she thought she was ready or not he needed her to, at the very least, see her mum.

The warm water splashed down over her head, but she didn't feel it. Rose felt numb and shaky. She'd been finished with her shower for some time, but couldn't bring herself to end it…she was terrified to leave her home on the ship. Her mind ran circles, trying to predict what would happen. She felt thick and stupid, not seeing it coming; of course he wouldn't want to stay floating in the void forever. It was only a matter of time before he'd grow tired of it. His was a life of adventure and exploration- of helping people and saving planets. She couldn't and shouldn't expect him to stop just because of her. Rose swallowed thickly and took a shuddering breath, willing herself to turn off the water and move forward.

The Doctor made two scrambled eggs and toast for his companion and popped them onto a warming plate, wondering how the visit would go. He wasn't sure what he'd tell Jackie, but he fully expected a slap at some point- perhaps more than one. He wouldn't blame her.

Rose walked into the galley thirty minutes later, dressed in dark jeans and a moss green jumper. Her face was pale and her eyes darted nervously around. She fidgeted with the copper band on her wrist.

"Here's your breakfast," he said, pushing the plate in front of her.

She sat at the table, picking at the food. After a few moments the fork clattered to the table and she started to cry. "Don't make me go," she sobbed quietly. "Please, Doctor. 'M not ready." Her eyes pleaded with his. "I know you're bored and I'm sorry. I don't mean to make everything like this but I just can't do this yet. You can go- please. You go and I'll be right here when you come back. I'll do anything you want. I-I-I- can-"

"Rose, stop for a second," he interrupted gently. "Alright, take a breath. Come on, now." He tried to sound hopeful, encouraging, and supportive, but she was breaking his hearts, her words and actions so full of fear and panic.

She complied, taking in a shuddering breath. She hiccupped and her lower lip trembled.

"That's good. I know how hard this must be for you." He smiled and squeezed her hand, hoping to alleviate some of her fear. "I'm not doing this because I'm bored, sweetheart. This trip is for you. I know you don't feel up to it, but I'll be right here with you. We're not going to be separated this time. Understand?"

Nodding miserably, she sniffled twice and wiped her eyes.

"Try to eat a little more, then."

Rose shook her head and pushed the plate away. "'M not hungry."

Ten minutes later they stood on the ramp that led out of the ship. Rose's hand clutched the railing, but the Doctor gave her a gentle nudge, pushing her to the door.

"Go on," he said, smiling. "Open it up and see where we are." He hoped her enthusiasm would pick up once she saw she was home. Rose's hand shook slightly as she reached for the handle. He gave her a big smile, trying to encourage her, and the door swung open.

Rose gasped when she saw the Powell estates; the pent up fear that had been so tightly coiled within her abruptly vanished. She honestly hadn't given consideration that this trip would bring her home. Cautiously, she stepped outside of the TARDIS.

The air was raw and chilly, and a gust hit her on the cheek, stinging her skin. It had a clean, crispness to it, mingling with the smell of impending rain. The sky was a drab gray, and clouds moved quickly overhead as the winds swept them away, pushing them to an unknown destination.

How had she forgotten this? How could she have forgotten her home?

The Doctor tucked her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Okay?" he asked her.

She wasn't, not really, but it could have been so much worse. Rose nodded silently and walked towards the estates. She stopped after a few paces and turned to look up at the Doctor, turning her body to face the ship, a new fear weighing on her mind.

"Please don't leave me here. I- I know 'm not the same yet, but…"

His hand squeezed her shoulder. "Rose, love, relax. We're here to see your mum. I'm not leaving you behind. Promise."

She hesitated and gave him a little smile.

"Trust me," he smiled back, his hand grazing her back.

She didn't respond but began walking towards the building again. After half a dozen paces, she stopped again, and looked up at him, her face set in a grim line.

"I'm not telling her everything. 'S not something I want to talk about. That's why you brought me here, isn't it?"

His voice was gentle. "You need to talk to someone about it…to move past it, and heal."

She shook her head, determined. "Promise me you won't tell her about that bit." Rose's hair blew about in the wind as he stood in the muddy grass.

He smiled. "C'mon. It's cold out here. Let's get you up to your mum's."

She stood her ground. "I mean it, Doctor."

The slight tremor in her voice told him to stop pushing. This was as forceful as he'd seen her. She needed to talk, but more than that, he realised, she needed someone she could trust.

He nodded slowly. "Right then, if that's how you want it. Promise me you'll think about it?"

She gave a sad smile. "Don't have much of a choice, do I? Bit hard to think about anything else."

He sighed softly and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder as they set out towards the estate.

~OOoOO~

Jackie was flipping through the channels on the telly when someone knocked. She sighed, wondering which of the busybody neighbours it'd be this time. Stepping lightly across the floor, she opened the door.

Her only daughter stood there, looking stiff and a bit nervous. The Doctor stood behind her, a hand on Rose's shoulder. He gave Jackie a small smile.

Jackie stood back, mouth agape at the surprise visit.

"Hi mum," Rose said weakly.

"Rose! You're home! Sweetheart, why didn't you call? I could've had the kettle on." She wrapped her daughter in a hug, pulling her into the flat.

"It's been weeks since you've called. I worry, you know. I know you tell me I shouldn't, but I can't help it, now can I? Where've you been? Tell me all about it. Will you be staying for tea? Where's your jacket? It's cold out there today. Supposed to rain all night, that's what the man on the telly just said."

Rose balked at the tidal wave of questions, giving her mum another small smile.

The trio sat down in the living area, Rose feeling slightly reassured by being in the flat. When the memories of her mum, her home, and her friends had returned, instead of welcoming them back, she'd tried to repress them, to tamp them down and away. Stepping into her childhood home forced her to have a change of heart. It was all so achingly familiar- so comforting.

Jackie noticed her daughter's silence. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked. "What's wrong, Rose?"

She turned to the Doctor before Rose could answer, "And you," she said, shooting him a rather menacing glance, "you could have told her to call. Even if she gets all wrapped up in these adventures, you could have had the decency to remind her to phone her mum."

Jackie looked back to Rose and indicated the Doctor. "He been treatin' you alright, love? He's not hurt you, has he?"

She looked up, surprised. "He'd never hurt me, mum. Never." She sniffled softly as one tear, then another streaked down her cheek.

Jackie spun around on the couch, facing the Doctor.

"What did you do to her?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Don't say nothing, either. I know my Rose." She whipped back around to her daughter. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Rose shook her head. "'S nothin', mum. Just worn out, is all. "M fine."

She scrutinized over her daughter for a moment. "Where's your makeup, Rose? You never leave the house without it."

She sniffled and shook her head. "Haven't been wearing it as much."

Tugging nervously on the corner of his leather jacket, the Doctor spoke softly. "Jackie, Rose has been through a bad experience. I've been doing my best to help her recover but," he cleared his throat, "I thought she might need her mum at a time like this- help her sort things out."

"At a time like what, Doctor?" she asked, her voice accusing. "What happened to her? What did you do?"

Rose reached up to touch her mum's arm, shaking her head. She wiped the tear off her cheek and smiled. "'S not his fault, mum. 'S not like you think it is out there. He does his best to keep me safe."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "The TARDIS needed repairs and I didn't have the parts to fix her. I landed on a planet that's not particularly safe for women. Rose wanted to go along and I foolishly allowed her. We got separated and a man found her without a male chaperone- it's against the law there." He stared at his boots as he continued, describing the Women's Centre and part of the curriculum, leaving out the worst bits, keeping his promise to Rose.

The colour in Jackie's face drained as the Doctor described everything that Rose was subjected to- the drugs, the strenuous housekeeping routines, the grueling cooking and cleaning sessions. "Oh my God, and you let this happen?" she said, tears in her eyes. "You didn't go and get her?"

He sighed. "I tried, Jackie. I didn't try hard enough."

"You're damn right you didn't; look at her. She's not even herself anymore. Hardly said a word since she came in the door."

Rose turned slowly till she was facing the older Tyler woman. "Mum, he got me out of there. That's all that matters." She forced a smile. "'Sides, now you've got a competition for making the best Christmas pudding."

"'S not anything to joke about, Rose. Stop defending him." She looked pointedly at the Doctor. "How long did it take before you even bothered trying to find her?"

His head hung down. "As soon as I realised she wasn't behind me. Tried to sneak in at night, use the sonic to get her out." He looked up.

The pain in his eyes startled her, causing her expression to soften.

"Guards caught me- put me in a holding cell for a few days. They said they'd let me go once she was finished. Took me three days, but I finally talked them into letting us leave early. I didn't know they'd been druggin' her. She wasn't the same person anymore, Jackie. They'd changed her. It wasn't fast enough, and I know that. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't expect Rose to forgive me."

Rose leaned into him, closing her eyes. "I don't blame you. I never have."

"Listen to you, Rose, goin' on like it's nothing. They drugged you, sweetheart. What if they did other things to you, too?"

Rose touched her mother's hand, her eyes nervously flicking to the Doctor. "Mum, I'm fine," she said. "If he hadn't gotten to me and fixed an antidote, I'd still be like that. Just…blank. 'S how I felt most of the time. Just wanted to be a help- cooking and cleanin' and whatever he needed me for."

"Who? Him?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

Rose blinked. "Yes, him! Who'd you think? Some stranger? He's the one that sat in a cell for days and married me so we could leave."

The eldest Tyler stood up, audibly gasping. "What?"

"No, no, mum. Not like that. 'S not what I meant."

"You married Rose?" she asked, dumbstruck.

"It was necessary, Jackie," the Doctor said calmly. "Women aren't seen as equals there. In order for Rose to be released, she needed to be the equivalent of married. I did what needed to be done."

Rose sucked in a breath involuntarily, feeling hurt. A part of her had enjoyed entertaining the idea of marriage with the Doctor. She knew the bracelet didn't really mean anything, but she felt secure with it on. He hadn't asked her to remove it. Of course he'd have no reason to want to be married to a stupid ape. Her shoulders sagged a little.

Jackie misread her daughter's reaction, believing she was now permanently attached to the Doctor. "So…so now you're his…" she trailed off, gulping, "his property? You belong to him?" She straightened up. "I'll not have it, no matter who you are. I don't care if you are an alien, Rose is my daughter and if she doesn't want to stay, she doesn't have to! I'll not hear of it, Doctor!"

The Doctor smiled, trying to placate the irritated woman. "Jackie. That's not how it is. Rose is free to do as she pleases. We needed to do it so we were permitted to leave the planet. That's all."

She balked at the response and lowered her voice. "S'pose I may have been getting ahead of myself..."

"Shall I put the kettle on?" the Doctor asked. "Give you two a moment to talk?" He rose and retreated to the kitchen, giving the ladies a bit of privacy.

Once Jackie heard the tap running, she turned to her daughter wrapping her in a warm hug.

"I missed you, Rose." She grasped her daughter's hand and squeezed it. "Sweetheart, how are you?" she asked, worried. "Somethin's not right. I can see it in you." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Has he hurt you? Just say the word and I'll phone the police."

She shook her head. "Mum, I've been trying to tell you. He's done everything to take care of me, to keep me safe. That place…mum, you don't understand. In a few days, I…" she trailed off.

Jackie leaned forward. "What?"

She shook her head. "I can't explain it, Mum. That place was…bad. I-I didn't even try to leave. The thought didn't even occur to me. The stuff they injected me with…I forgot all about you." Rose sniffled. "I mean, how could I forget you? You're my mum." Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh Rose…come here sweetheart," she said, pulling her daughter into a hug. Rose leaned into her mother's side and rested her head on her shoulder. Rain began plinking against the window, the skies finally opening up.

~OOoOO~

It was a quiet afternoon in the Tyler flat. The soft sound of rain pattering against the building soon lulled an exhausted Rose to sleep. After watching her rest on the couch, the Doctor made his mind up and scooped up his companion, carrying her back to her room, laying her gently on the mattress. He pulled a thin blanket over her and strode back out to the living room. He looked at Jackie.

"I have to make a little trip. Shouldn't take me long, but if I'm not back when Rose wakes, tell her not to worry. I _am_ coming back. Can you tell her that?"

Jackie made a face and looked up from the TV screen. "Maybe it'd be better if you didn't come back."

He winced. That had hurt. "I promised Rose I wouldn't leave her," he said softly. "I meant it. Jackie, I know you don't like me or approve of us traveling together, but…I do care about her. I care very much about what happens to her."

She nodded wearily. "I'll tell her."

"Thanks."

He strode purposefully towards the TARDIS, vanishing into the rain and gray mist. There was some unfinished business that needed to be attended to.

* * *

Is Rose making the right decision by not telling her mum the whole truth? Is the Doctor right in keeping his promise to Rose?

Oh- and does anyone want to venture a guess where the Doctor might be headed? :)


	17. Nightmares and Flames

**Chapter 17**

She was sitting in a long grey corridor. It was nightfall, or very nearly so. Starlight was the only illumination in the long hallway. She was back in the scratchy gray shift which eerily blended in with her surroundings. Silence permeated the space, save for her own light respirations which sounded monumentally loud. Trying to quiet her breathing seemed to only intensify the noise. A sudden skittering next to her arm caused her to jump.

When she looked up, the corridor was filled with shadows of men. They slid silently along the walls, searching, probing each inch of the dank space. Something cold and dark flitted before her eyes and she squeaked in surprise. The noise echoed throughout the corridor, causing the shadows to halt. Rose held her breath as the dark flitting shapes paused briefly. In slow motion they turned, their shadowy forms spinning in unison, each one now facing her.

Rose stood up on shaky legs, hastily retreating to the back of the hall. The shadows pursued her leisurely, their dark, shapeless forms shifting all around her, following her every move. She turned and started to run, looking behind her, desperately trying to keep tabs on her pursuers.

The corridor was long and seemed to stretch on forever as she ran as fast as she could. Her toe caught a pebble and suddenly she was falling, crumpling into a heap on the hard stone floor. Rose scrambled to regain her footing trying to get back up, to run, but as she righted herself, a man stepped away from the shadows of the dark wall. His leering grin turned her stomach. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her back to the floor. She tried fighting, shoving herself away from him, trying to regain her footing, to run and get away from this awful place, to no avail. His hands pressed her against the cold floor, pinning her arms above her head. She went limp and stifled a sob knowing what was to come.

The shadows slid against the wall, finally reaching her, silent witnesses to what was about to take place. Rose drew on every bit of strength left in her and gave a mighty heave, trying to displace the leering figure on top of her.

She landed on the floor of her old room with a thump, the blanket twisted around her legs. Startled, she looked around, trying to catch her breath. It had been a dream- a nightmare. Tears welled in her eyes as Jackie rushed in.

"What happened?" she asked as she walked in. "Rose? Did you fall out of bed?"

Seeing her daughter on the verge of tears and frantically trying to disentangle herself from the blanket, she knelt down and stroked her cheek.

"Not hurt, are you?" she asked, pulling the cover away.

Rose shook her head. "No," she sniffled, "'M not hurt."

Jackie sighed. "Bad dream, sweetheart?"

"Mum," she said, the word catching in her throat. "Oh God, mum."

"Come here," she said softly, pulling her daughter into a hug. "You didn't hit your head?" Jackie questioned. "You're alright?"

She nodded quickly, shaking off the remnants of the vivid nightmare. "Yeah, yeah. 'M fine."

After folding the blanket and setting it on the end of the bed, Jackie extended a hand, helping Rose off the ground. She righted herself and started to walk out when Jackie stopped her, putting a hand on her arm.

"You know I'm your mum, Rose."

She nodded, trying to regain her composure- best to not let her mum know too much. "Course I do."

Jackie bit her lip. "Talk to me about it, Rose. Please? I know there's something you're holding back. I can see it in your eyes."

Rose shrugged. "Just a bad dream. I have them a lot now. I'll be okay. The Doctor said 's just the drugs from the centre wearing off."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to shake off the guilt that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Lying to her mum wasn't something she wanted to do- but telling her the specifics of the dream and why she'd had it were out of the question.

Jackie acquiesced. "C'mon. Let's go out and watch some telly together. Just like old times, yeah?"

The two walked out of the bedroom and into the living area. Rose looked around the flat, wondering what was missing.

"Something wrong, love?" Jackie asked.

She sucked in a sharp breath when she realised what was wrong. "Mum…where's the Doctor?"

~OOoOO~

Orange flames reflected dully off the back of the Doctor's leather jacket as he strode towards the TARDIS. A rising sound of panic came from the general direction of the town as the residents woke and became aware of the fire. Behind him, the Women's Facility was engulfed in flames, orange tongues licking up into the night sky.

He pulled out the key and unlocked the door, stepping into the ship without looking back. Walking up to the console, he rested a hand on the jump seat. The Doctor sat, staring at his hand for a moment before closing his eyes and swallowing audibly. He'd given them a chance, of course. He always gave a chance.

The sound of the first explosion had alerted the matrons and most of the staff. The girls had been quickly evacuated and stood listlessly on the lawn, watching the imposing brick structure burn and crumble before them. A few were injured, but he'd planted the first explosive device as far away from the location of the women as he could.

Ten minutes later, the second explosion rang out, followed shortly after by the final, and largest. The building had to be completely destroyed. He didn't want any part of it salvaged or left standing. The thought of what had happened to Rose and countless others gave him no choice. It must be destroyed.

They would rebuild, of course. He knew that. But for now, for the time being, women here would have a bit of freedom- just a bit. Perhaps it might even be enough to send a few shockwaves through the population, enough to muster the beginnings of change. It was risky interfering with a planet's time stream. As far as he had ever known, at any point in time, Content had been the planet that trained women. They advertised to planets far and wide about the expansive facility, the humane teaching methods, and the superb results. That time, at least temporarily, was over. He'd seen to it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Have a great day Whovian friends!


	18. Confession

_Rose looked around the flat, wondering what was missing._

 _"Something wrong, love?" Jackie asked._

 _She sucked in a sharp breath when she realised what was wrong. "Mum…where's the Doctor?"_

Confession- Chapter 18

"I'll be back in a bit. I've got to find him," she said quickly, pulling on her trainers.

"Rose, just wait here. He said he'd be back soon. It's dark out there- and it's still raining." She gestured to her daughter. "Just come sit down."

"I can't just wait here, mum," She tried explaining. "I have to try and find him."

"Where are you going to look?" she asked incredulously. "Rose, he's a grown man. Or alien." She shook her head. "He can look after himself. He asked me to tell you so- he's coming back."

She sighed, staring at the chipped paint on the door frame. "I don't expect you to understand. I need to find him, mum. I just…have to." Rose shot her mother a quick smile. "I'll be back soon."

Jackie sighed. "I've heard that before."

The door closed and Jackie turned back to the telly. Something was going on that she didn't like one bit. She chewed on her lip and sighed.

Rose quickly walked down the stairs. The fluorescent lights overhead buzzed noisily. The lingering feeling of panic from the dream had slowly worn away, the fleeting images now gone. A new urgency had risen in their place; a need to find the Doctor.

A bit of water lay on the floor, splashed into the stairwell, and her trainers slapped softly as she descended. She stopped at a window, peering into the dark of the evening, but couldn't make out any sign of the TARDIS.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs familiar voices echoed up through the cement, unnerving her. She knew them all; Jimmy, Dan, and Tim. She'd dated Jimmy when she was younger. He'd promised her the world and she'd believed him. Of course, it hadn't worked out. He was young and she was younger; she believed everything he said and was completely devoted to him and to making their relationship work. It didn't last long.

They moved in together- a tiny bedsit, cramped and close, but she'd been in love and it hadn't mattered. She tried hard to be what he needed and thoroughly enjoyed what her mum called "playing house". Well, for a time she enjoyed it, anyway.

Soon enough reality set in and she saw through his lies. He drank more than he let on and sometimes got rough, pushing her when they fought, or shoving her out of the way when he didn't want to talk. When she found out he'd cheated on her with not one but two girls, Rose carefully packed her things and moved out of the tiny flat and back in with her mum, but not before crying her eyes out and wondering why she hadn't bothered with her A-levels.

Bumping into him wasn't what she wanted or needed. She stopped and listened for a moment, trying to decide what to do.

"'S a shit night, Jimmy." Dan said sullenly. "'M sick of this place."

"Nah, nah. Dan, we'll head down to the pub. You'll find another bird."

Tim muttered a few indistinct words that she couldn't make out. Raucous laughter erupted from below.

Rose made up her mind- they were drunk and hopefully wouldn't even notice her, especially if she stuck to the shadows. She carefully crept down the stairs, hoping to slip quietly past them. She wasn't up for a run-in with her ex.

"Rose!"

She closed her eyes; she'd been spotted. "Hi Jimmy," she said weakly.

"Rosie Tyler. Let me look at you." He grinned. "'S been too long. I was wondering what happened to you." He paused. "Where you heading on a night like this?"

"Just…" she looked around, feeling a bit caged in, "just out for a walk."

Jimmy's face was sceptical. "It's rainin'. And cold. 'N your out for a stroll? Something wrong, love?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Jimmy. Just trying to find someone."

Dan walked over towards her. "We'll help you find her, Rose." He winked and wobbled a bit as he crossed the hallway. "She single?"

She gave a brief shake of her head. "'S a bloke. Anyway…" she trailed off, trying to disperse the conversation and leave.

Jimmy smiled wickedly. "Who is he, this bloke? Someone from the estate?"

"He's not from around here…"

Dan intervened, stepping close to Rose. "You let this one get away Jimmy." he grinned.

"Rose always seemed pretty fit to me. You datin' him, then, this bloke you're lookin' for? Or are you still available…" he trailed off, grinning like a loon. His eyes moved up to meet hers. "What d'ya say?"

She ducked her head. "Dan. I've gotta go." She brushed past him and continued down the hallway.

"Oooh, now Rose, don't be like that." Jimmy said, following a few paces behind. "What about- what about me?" he asked.

She turned to face him.

"We always were good together, Rosie. You know it's true." He stumbled close to her, smelling of stale cigarettes and cheap liquor.

They hadn't been good together, actually. She remembered all too well.

"C'mon. We're on our way to the pub now. We'd have a nice time…and who knows what could happen?" He gave her a winning smile and rested his hand on her arm.

"I've got to go," she repeated, taking a step back, pulling away.

The walkway sloped down ever so slightly, causing her to lose her footing. Jimmy moved quickly, trying to break her fall, but only succeeded in pushing them both to the cement. Rose landed on her back with Jimmy on top of her.

She lay there, stunned. Her elbow had scraped along the rough surface and her bum hurt from landing on the hard cement. Jimmy made no effort to get up.

"Sorry. Sorry, Rose," he slurred a bit. He paused a second, then grinned. "But hey, we've been here before, haven't we?" he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Stop," she whispered, turning her head to the side. "That's not how it is between us now." She shivered, a cold feeling flickering in the pit of her stomach.

He grinned in response.

"Jimmy, just get up," she said weakly, trying to push him aside. "I've got to go."

He pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "You don't have to go. C'mon. I've got you."

Rose shook her head. "We're not together anymore. I need to go. I'm looking for someone and 's important I find him."

He gave her a soft smile. "Rose, I'll make you forget him." He turned around, "Meet you down at the pub in a bit, lads," he urged.

"Hey Jimmy…" Tim started.

"Stop, please," Rose said, rather desperately, pushing against him. "Tim, Dan, don't go."

Jimmy shot him a look. "The two of us are just gonna get reacquainted. 'S fine. Go on."

"Get up." The voice came from behind them.

It was quiet and succinct, but she knew immediately that it was him. Relief flooded through her.

"Piss off," Jimmy said quietly, fixing his glazed eyes on Rose.

"Doctor?" she said softly.

She heard him inhale sharply. "Rose?"

He came out of the shadows and glowered down at Jimmy. "Get off of her. Now."

Jimmy mumbled something inaudible, and glanced up.

The Doctor was an imposing figure in his black leather jacket, his face calm, but his eyes cold and hard. "I said," he spoke slowly, "get up."

Jimmy scrambled to stand up. Accidentally, he pushed his hand into Rose's stomach and knocked the wind out of her as he hurriedly righted himself. "Hey…hey, I don't want any trouble. I…I tripped. Ask her."

The Doctor licked his lips. "You tripped and landed on top of her?" he indicated to Rose. "By accident? You…you pinned her down, by accident? You told me to…what was it? Piss off? Was that an accident, too?"

Rose coughed, trying to get her breath back. "Doctor," she wheezed.

The Doctor looked down at her. "Stay calm, Rose. No one's going to hurt you."

She nodded, still coughing. "He-he tripped. 'S how it started."

He looked up at them. "I heard what you said. What was it? Askin' your friends to leave so you could get reacquainted with her?" His blue eyes flashed with rage. "If I were you," he said darkly, "I would run."

Jimmy's trainers squeaked on the wet cement as he took off running. Dan and Tim backed off slowly, finally turning and following suit, sprinting down the stairs.

Rose sat up, still coughing, and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gently, kneeling beside her, taking her hand in his. "Tell me what's wrong, Rose. I can help."

Still coughing and gasping for breath, she shook her head no. "'m fine," she gasped out.

"Rassilon, Rose, what were you thinking? Why were you down here?"

"I-I had to find you."

She'd been trying to find him. He sighed and stood rigidly. "I told your mum to tell you I'd be back. I wanted you safe, Rose. You should have stayed in the flat! D'you know would have happened if I hadn't come along?" he questioned, his eyes closed.

"Doctor, 'm sorry," she whispered. "I-I…don't think he would have…"

He stared at the wall and swallowed. His hands were shaking. "Rose. I'll not have-" he stopped abruptly, cutting off the thought. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, pausing the conversation.

She broke through the silence timidly, her coughing bout over. "He did trip. I was tryin' to leave and started to fall. He was drunk. He tried to help, but…" She looked up at him.

He pursed his lips. "He wanted his friends to leave, Rose." He turned his head to the side, trying to hide the frantic sickness that built in his chest. "Why did he want them gone? For a chat? D'you think that's what he wanted then, Rose? A friendly little chat?"

"Stop," she whispered, pulling back. "Just stop."

He shook her arm lightly, his eyes boring into hers. "Do you think I care so little for you that I'm going to brush it off as nothing? Do you have any idea how I felt was when I realised it was you on the floor, Rose?" He shook his head, trying to restrain himself from yelling.

"'S not like I tried to bump into them!" She felt unsteady, her hands balled into fists. "I just needed to find you."

"You scared me to death just now." He pulled her into a hug.

"'M sorry." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the dark leather jacket, feeling completely taken care of in his embrace. "I love you," she whispered, without thinking.

He tensed. "Rose..."

She pulled away. "Oh, God. 'M sorry." She blushed furiously, ducking her head in embarrassment.

He smiled mildly. She hadn't meant it. If she had, then it would mean... He shook himself. His hand reached back out to her, pulling her close. "You're scared. It's okay. No harm done."

She felt dizzy and lightheaded. Her eyes locked with his before she spoke what was on her heart. "I meant it. I know you don't feel the same way 'n I'm not asking you to. I just want you to know."

His jaw dropped as she turned away, her confession rendering him into a stunned silence.

* * *

A/N: Well, the cat's out of the bag now! That's all I've got this time. Here's hoping you enjoyed. :)


	19. An Explanation

_She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the dark leather jacket, feeling completely taken care of in his embrace. "I love you," she whispered, without thinking._

 _He tensed. "Rose..."_

 _She pulled away. "Oh, God. 'M sorry." She blushed furiously, ducking her head in embarrassment._

 _He smiled mildly. She hadn't meant it. If she had, then it would mean... He shook himself. His hand reached back out to her, pulling her close. "You're scared. It's okay. No harm done."_

 _She felt dizzy and lightheaded. Her eyes locked with his before she spoke what was on her heart. "I meant it. I know you don't feel the same way 'n I'm not asking you to. I just want you to know."_

 _She sighed and dropped his hand, slowly standing up before turning away. Her steps were faltering and unsteady, her hand skimming the wall for support._

 _His jaw dropped as she turned away, rendering him into a stunned silence._

Chapter 19

The Doctor stared straight ahead, speechless, unable to move at Rose's confession. She loved him- the battered old soldier, murderer of his own people. The only Time Lord left in existence…and the one responsible for her capture and subsequent abuse. Why? Why him? He stood in awe of the beautiful young woman walking away from him. She wavered a bit and her hand brushed against the wall, finally enabling him to move.

"Rose, wait." He reached her side in only a few strides and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Lookin' a bit wobbly. Not hurt, are you?"

"'M okay. Scraped my elbow." She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"C'mon," he said gently, "best get you back to your mum's place."

Slowly, he guided her up the stairs to her mum's flat and down the hall to her bedroom. The Doctor waited in the living area while she changed into her pyjamas. Jackie had fallen asleep on the couch, and the television blared as she dozed. He picked up the remote and clicked the telly off, thankful for the silence.

He thought about her declaration a few minutes earlier- it had been so brave. Even now, after all she'd been through, she was still fighting. It warmed his soul. And, when he thought about it, she was so good for him. Since they'd met, it was a like a small ray of sunshine had managed to break through the clouds and cast a bit of hope on his dismal, lonely life. It had been such a long time since he'd felt anything at all. Slowly and without him even realising it, Rose had worked her way into his hearts.

The bedroom door finally opened, indicating it was safe for him to go back. He walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed. She'd dressed in a pink vest and yellow bottoms with pink hearts all over them; his pink and yellow human. Cross-legged on the bed, Rose sat with a light blanket piled in a heap on her lap. He smiled at her.

"How's the elbow?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Forgot about it, actually," she said, offering it up. "How's it look?"

He ran the sonic over it briefly and offered up a smile, raising his eyebrows. "Sore." The scratches were superficial and had already scabbed over. "Pretty sure you'll survive this one," he said.

Rose nodded, smiling. "Seems like it, yeah?" She put her hand on his. "Doctor…about what I said. 'M sorry. I shouldn't have said it, and-"

"Oh Rose," he interrupted her. "Don't apologise. It's just-"

"I know…I'm just a stupid human. I can't believe I... I mean, I shouldn't have said anything." She said softly, looking down at the duvet.

"No." he said sharply. "That's not it. Not at all, sweetheart. I-I lead a complicated life, Rose."

She shook her head. "I've been traveling with you for awhile now and-"

"And look what happened to you."

"But it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have-"

"Rose, I shouldn't have allowed you to come with me. Simple as that." He shook his head, looking up into her warm brown eyes. "Why did you say it? Why tonight?"

She shrugged, embarrassed, her face turning pink in the dim light of her bedroom. "'S stupid. You wouldn't understand."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to know."

"It started with the dream I had…" She shook her head. "Can't remember it very well now, but it was scary- all twisted and shadowy...I think something, yeah, something was chasing me?" She bit her lip and scrunched up her face, trying to recall the details. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, it woke me up. Well, not really. I woke up because I fell out of bed. I was tangled up in the blankets on the floor 'n I was almost crying cause it'd reminded me of bein' back at that Women's Facility and what had happened to me there…and mum, she tried to talk to me, tried to get me tell her about it."

"Rose, you should talk to your mum. It'll help you-"

"No." she said, shaking her head. "'S not what this is about." She looked up at him and continued, her voice shaking as she held back tears. "I wanted to talk to someone- or…or maybe not talk to someone, but…I wanted you. I needed you, Doctor."

Rose hiccuped and sniffled, pulling at the soft fibres of the blanket as she continued. "And I trust you. I know you want me to talk more, and maybe someday I'll be able to, but…I just can't right now. It probably seems daft that I want to stay on the TARDIS and cook and tend to the garden, but it's helpin' me. Maybe you can't see it, but it is."

She was quiet for a moment. "I s'pose…after being in the void with me for so long that things are different now, cause I'm still not the same as I used to be. Can't be much fun havin' to look after me right now. 'M sorry for that, really I am. I know you don't like the domestic bit and you've put up with me for so long like this. Must be horrible for you." She shook her head. "I'm telling you all of this and you're probably wondering how to tell me you-" her voice broke and she stifled back a sob, "you're leaving me and won't be seein' me again." Her eyes closed and tears started to fall.

"Oh Rose…" he said softly, pulling her tight. Why did she always assume he was going to get rid of her like a pile of rubbish? He sighed softly and laid a gentle hand on her back. She relaxed as his fingers started running up and down her back. He licked his lips and sighed a second time. She deserved to know the truth.

"Rose, listen to me. You've got it wrong, alright? I'm not leavin' you here. You're a bit shook up now, and rightly so after what happened, but you need to stop believing you're a burden to me. You're not some problem I'm trying to get away from."

Nodding silently, Rose continued to pick at the blanket.

"You said just a minute ago that you trusted me. Please trust me now when I'm telling you that I want to be with you."

Her head whipped up. "You want to be with me?" she asked, cautiously. "Be-because...I want to be with you, too. I think if you give me a bit of time, I'll be able to travel again."

He pulled her into a hug. "The only thing I want you to focus on right now is getting better."

Her fingers stopped picking at the blanket. "'M just afraid it'll take longer than you're willing to wait."

She still doubted; she didn't understand. He took both of her hands in his. "That's not going to happen, Rose." He paused. "I'm going to be here for you because I love you. D'you understand, sweetheart? I love you."

Her lips formed a perfect O as she looked up in surprise. "Doctor?"

"S'pose I have for awhile now," he admitted softly, his blue eyes twinkling. He released her hands and cupped her cheek, leaning down slightly to press a kiss on her lips.

Rose sat motionless on the bed, her lips tingling from the Doctor's gentle kiss. He loved her- she almost couldn't comprehend it. Her heart was full, near to bursting as she leaned against him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No, Rose," the Doctor smiled, "thank you. My beautiful, brave girl."

"You kissed me," she said, blushing.

"Should I not have?" he asked. "Wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable."

"I-I liked it."

He chuckled. "So long as you liked it."

A companionable silence settled in the room. Rose rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder and yawned. He wrapped his arm around her and she sighed. "What happens now?" she asked softly.

He stood and pulled the blanket out of her lap and gave it a shake, straightening it. "Well, I think it's time you have a bit of a lie down, don't you? It's been a long day."

She sighed softly. "That's not what I meant, Doctor."

"I know, but right now you're knackered. We can talk about this more in the morning." He held up the corner of the sheets and she slid under the covers. Unfurling the blanket, he spread it over the duvet, giving her an added layer of warmth. "Now you should be all snug and cosy for the night."

She pressed her lips together, resting her hand on his forearm. "Would you lie down with me?"

"What's your mum going to say?" he asked.

Rose looked up at the ceiling, then back to him. "Please?"

He smiled and slid out of his jacket, letting it slump to the floor, toed off his boots, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "D'you know I have a hard time saying no to you?" he asked. "Probably shouldn't have told you that, but it's true."

She gave him a tired smile.

"C'mon, budge up." He slipped under the covers and smiled when she rested her head on his chest. "All comfy?"

She hummed. "Yes, thanks." She took a deep breath and looked up at him, curious. "Where were you today, Doctor?"

He sighed. "I'll talk with you about it tomorrow, sweetheart."

"Your jumper smells like smoke…"

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Tomorrow, Rose. I promise I'll tell you then. Sleep now."

"Okay," she said softly.

He kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest, love. I'll be right here in the morning. Promise."

* * *

A/N: This is posting a day later than usual and I apologize. Between rewriting the entire chapter and having my parents visit, I'm a little behind. We're almost to the end! Thanks for reading!


End file.
